


Small Might rises

by Cant_think_of_a_name1990



Category: Pikmin (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_think_of_a_name1990/pseuds/Cant_think_of_a_name1990
Summary: Izuku rises to the top of Heroism with a helping hand or a hundred.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should write on my other story, but I had this idea and it was too good to ignore
> 
> This will just be a short story!
> 
> Reviews are awesome unless they are about my writing style (got enough of those)
> 
> I'll hope to get much writing done in the next week and a half so hopefully I'll update almost daily (NO PROMISES)
> 
> As for my other story: A certain door is mocking me and hindering my progress

**Chapter 1 (NO TITLES THIS TIME!)**

Nature is beautiful.

The blue sky over a mountain range, the bright sun on a white beach, the gentle snow falling on the city at night.

The woman with green tinged hair that was pasted on her skull with sweat and the giant stomach that prevented her from seeing her feet. Her face a grimace of pain and suffering.

Nature is full of wonders - none more special than the birth of new life.

The result of a woman - young, horny and single as of right now - and man - handsome blonde with dreamy blue eyes and a smile that almost distracts from his buff body - sharing a magical moment together - or three or five or ten.

Inko never got the Strangers name and was not too hung up about it, though it was a very enjoyable night, but once she discovered she was pregnant she tried to find him to at least tell him of the news.

Sadly the only blue eyed blonde that she ever saw was the beloved hero All Might on the news.

She gave up on finding him and concentrated on herself and the changes her life will go under in the near future.

Thankfully she did not have to worry about money as her parents left her a hefty heritage.

Time passes and her body changes and her stomach grows and her bladder shrinks and her ankles swell and her mood swings...

The human body is a miracle.

Now we are back with the greatest wonder of all - Childbirth.

One marvels as something of the size of about a watermelon gets pressed through an opening the size of a small water bottle, without changing the size of the watermelon.

Well Nature-

" **AAAAAAAAAaaaaAAaaaAAAAAAAA!** "

Nature ... finds a way.

Inko always wanted children.

"Hah Hah I can't do this! I can't! It's too much!"

The more the better.

"I am never letting any man touch me ever again!"

She was looking forward to meet her little angel.

"GET IT OUT OF ME! AAAAAAAAAAA!"

The grace and dignity of a new mother is inspiring.

"Push Ms. Midoriya!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU CUNT!?"

As awe inspiring as this is, it has still happened for hundreds of thousands of years and mankind has worked to make it as easy and comfortable as possible.

"I need another shot! Drug me up! I can't handle this!"

Pretty standart so far.

-BUT!

there has been something new one has to watch out for, something fairly 'recent'- measured by history.

The advent of quirks, dating back around 200 years, has brought some new excitement.

Most children develop their quirk with four years or older and as such pose no danger to their mother, in healthy families, but there exist other quirks.

Mutations

Depending on various things such as the mothers quirk ( _Has the mother human form? Does she have super strength? Does she eject acid under duress?_ ), the fathers quirk ( _What is the likely result of mixing their quirk)_ and every doctor's favorite- Random Chance!

"Alright I can see the crown! ... ? ! Dammit!" Perfect thing to say during birth by the way, calms the mothers right down.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT! IS EVERYTHING OK? HOW ABOUT MY CHILD? WHAT-!?"

"Calm down everything is alright. Just some new development. You said your quirk was an emitter-type, do you know the fathers quirk? Nurse fetch me the mutation forceps." In his mind tha doctor was cursing, both himself for his slip and Johnson from X-ray who gave no warning that the child would have a mutation.

"No... he was very buff so maybe a strength quirk?" Inko was trying to think, but it was a very long time ago and the pain and colors in the air were distracting her. The doctor nodded and spoke in a calm manner.

"Please inform us about such things in advance. Strength type quirks have a higher chance of invoking Mutations. It seems to be fine in this case, but if there is a chance for your child to be studded with spikes I'd think you'd prefer a caesarean section." He says in a dry tone.

Inko blanches at the mental image and frantically nods her head. The doctor and nurse share a secret smile - works every time! But their humor is only short lived because that was an actual danger of pregnancies in this time and age.

He checks the crown. "Seems like there is something coming out of its head..." He gently pulls at it to see if it was stuck somewhere else, like a second umbral cord.

The fleshy rope slides free relatively easy, only getting stuck shortly with a bulb like thing at the end, but because it is soft and squishy it comes free without problem.

The rope swings gently as if begging to be pulled.

The doctor shakes his head at the absurd thought and keeps working the forceps to help the child along, but soon he notices a problem.

"Nothing is happening..." he murmurs.

"What did you say doctor?" Inko tries to get up and gets pushed back gently by a nurse. The doctor notices that any signs of discomfort have vanished from her face.

"How do you feel, Ms. Midoriya? Nurse please get me the x-rays." He has a feeling, a feeling honed by many years of experience of 'special' quirk births.

"I feel fine, doctor! There is just this weird pressure, but no more pain or anything." Inko would have thought the birth was done if not for the missing feeling of something leaving her body.

"I see. Ah Thank you." He takes the x-rays from the nurse and studies them closely. "What the!? Why the heck did Johnson not say anything?" He could not spare the audible complaint, too audible.

"Doctor!?" Definite anxiety in the young mothers voice.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some internal matter I should have been informed about. Your child is fine and will be out in just a second." He stops for a second as a thought enters his head. " Have you seen the x-rays?"

The young mother shakes her head. "No. I wanted to be surprised, I only wanted to know if it was healthy." The doctor/midwife nods in understanding.

"That explains much. Sadly there are special circumstances and I have to ask you to look here if you would." He held up the x-rays.

"Oh my!" Inko exclaims in surprise.

The child on the picture was stockier than a baby should be, with short arms and legs and a huge head, well even more huge than normal. There was something coming out of the top of his head and strange dots all over the rest of the head. At his hip was something strangely dense and even on the x-ray you could clearly make out a bulbous nose.

"Exactly. You can clearly see the mutation, that's why I wonder why I wasn't informed, but that aside...

Take a closer look at the bones."

Inko did and marveled at what she saw. They were dense and strangely layered.

"What does this mean, doctor? Is that the reason for the problem?"

"Well yes and no. Some quirk mutations require a more specialised approach and while I have a strong feeling that I know what I have to do, I have to ask for your permission first."

"What do you think?"

"Looking at these bones and at the fleshy appendage I think one is meant to pull it free by that." He tips on specific parts on the x-ray as he explains. Inko was not convinced.

"Is that safe?" She could see what he meant, but it sounded ... 'adventurous'.

"Yes.(should be, I hope)" - "What?" - "Nothing!" He would rather not mention that doing this on a 'normal child will rip off their head.

"W-Well alright, if you think it is for the best." Inkos heart was hammering in her chest and her hands felt clammy, but before she could change her mind the doctor went in position and took hold of the 'rope'.

"And... 1! 2! -HAH!" The doctor starts pulling at the 'rope' and gives it a stronger tug at the end. (HE DOES NOT YANK ON IT ABRUPTLY ALRIGHT)

* **POP** *

"AAH~!" A embarrassingly erotic moany shout comes out of Inkos mouth and she slams her hands in front of her mouth as she feels her baby eject her womb. Thankfully the nurses and the doctor are too preoccupied by the flying baby that was suddenly catapulted out of its former home.

The doctor stares in disbelief, but has the presence of mind to catch the screaming baby.

"Fucking quirkbirths, I swear." He mumbles. "Huh. Would you look at that." He watches the child - a boy- over.

He has lost most of his former mutations, now looking like a mostly normal freshly born baby. Mostly because he still had the 'rope' sticking out of his head and on his head were several small bumps, twelve ( _Twelve ... Twelve? ... Twelve!? ... Twelve_ _ **!**_ ) to be exact. And on his hip there was something that looked almost like an onion, but otherwise he looked fine and he even (thankfully) lost the bulbous nose. He gives the baby to be cleaned up and weighted and notes down the special characteristics he could make out.

" Everything went perfect, Ms. Midoriya! Thankfully we did it like this, otherwise there would have been the chance of him keeping his pre-birth mutations." He kept the new mother occupied while the standard procedure takes place.

"Was that possible?!" Inko was glad that everything worked out, but she still thinks that it was a bit extreme.

"Oh yes! The preservation of life is the foremost concern, but using a Caesarean section on a mutation quirk brings the danger of messing with the child for life. It may not use its quirk to its full potential or it may never grow past the age of three or it may experience more drastic repercussions from quirk usage. The possibilities are sadly endless. But!

That is of no concern here! Your child is completely fine and healthy- And here it is!" The nurse approaches from the side a bundle on her arms. The nurse lays it in Inkos arms and the doctor continues.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Inkos hands shake as she gently strokes her little angels cheek. Already she would do everything for him and a life without him is impossible.

"He is perfect! My little Izuku."

Izuku stops screaming as if he understood that he was named and gives his mother a wide smile that melts her heart.

Not that he can see her because babies are almost blind at this point in time, but it's the thought that counts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Society is changing._

_More and more the civilized and peaceful people become oppressed by the scum of the new age._

_Villains._

_Crying out with their voice into the world and this voice is_ _**HATE** _ _, it is_ _**GREED** _ _, it is_ _**CHAOS** _ _._

_What is the normal person supposed to do when the shadows claw for them and the night silents their voice?_

_"KYAAAAA! Help me!" The terrified young 'maiden' cries for aid. Shaking in terror, she huddles on the floor holding out for dear life._

_The wretched villain was not to be seen_ \- Which, rude much?

Did not even have the decency to give his/her hostage an evil monologue! And where are you? Taking a piss!? How about learning the basics again buddy?

-Ahem-

 _The wretched fiend was not to be seen, most likely setting a devious trap for anyone daring enough to enter his lair. The terrified young 'maiden' convinces herself that her plea for help has not alarmed the fiend -_ or the neighbours - _and cries again._

 _"I need a Hero!" The_ _TERRIFIED YOUNG 'MAIDEN's_ _face contorts in terror and almost reminds of a lopsided grin. Which is impossible because that would be_ completely unfitting for the situation!

"I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the path

He's gotta be cute

And he's gotta be sweet

And he's gotta be fresh from the bath"

The hostage swings her hips animatedly in terror and tries to wave the nightmares away from her face with scissor fingers passing her eyes. Behind her the door opens slowly and a small shadow timidly spies on the 'terrified young maidens' behaviour.

' _Are we playing something else?`_ The mighty hero taps closer to the 'poor hostage', his arms outstretched to reach her just that much sooner! And to hold his balance.

The **'TERRIFIED YOUNG MAIDEN'** is too caught up in 'terror' to notice.

"I need a hero!

I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be nice

And it's gotta be good

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life - ah AH! Sorry sweety!"

Inko crouches down and takes her angels hands in hers, steadying him. A apologetic look on her face that gets answered by a sunny loving smile that only increases the guilt.

"Mommy got distracted sweety! We'll do it again ok? Go in position, Mommy needs her hero, ok?" She lifts him up and carries her sunshine to the starting point.

"OKAY!" Izuku was enjoying life, singing, dancing, a ride! and he is the Hero? Izuku was happy with life.

"Ok Sweety, I'll scream for you." Inko gently closes the door and returns to her place, pulling the blanket over her head and cowering on the floor. A small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Ahem- _KYAAA! HELP ME!" A voice of terror rings out!_

_Again a villain was making a mockery of the peaceful day, satisfying his evil fetishes on the innocent - ... - on the 'innocent' young 'maiden'._

_BUT WAIT!_

_*_ _ **WHOSH RATATATAT BOOM***_ (Inko winces as the sliding door gets busted open by her enthusiastic hero.)

" _I AM HERE!" THE MIGHTY HERO_ _SMALL MIGHT_ _HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!_

_With his mere presence he banishes the evil of the world and brings the light of justice and cuteness (mainly cuteness) to brighten the poor peoples lives!_

_"My hero!" The young 'maiden' delights in the awesomeness of her saviour. She swoons and vows to reward him for his heroism._

_What is it the mighty hero wishes for?_

_"COOKIES!"_ Little Izuku punches a fist in the air, knocking his appendage out of his All Might brand hoodie.

' _Crap_!' "Sweety nonononono!" Inko tries to stop him, but it is too late. He grabs the end of it with a shiny smile and puts it in his mouth. He takes a deep breath and-

*TWEEEET*

A shrill whistle rings out, thankfully not too loud, but next to Inkos ear not rally all that pleasant.

"Sweety, what did I tell you about the whistle?" She sets him down on the ground, stems her hands in her side and gives him a disappointed frown.

'Be stern and firm in your discipline and your baby will mature into a responsible adult'

The falling face and wobbling chin of her angel still tucked heavily on her heart, but this was for his own good.

"Well?" ' _Be firm Inko! No matter how cute and innocent and sweet and... OH SWEETY, MOMMY IS SO SORRY!'_ If Izuku wasn't such a well behaved child by nature he would be able to get away with anything.

"Not to certain twimes and not next to peoples ears and not too loud Momma... I'm sorry. Did I hurt you!?" The thought that he may have hurt his precious mother caused Izuku to let out a river of tears. Literally.

"Mommy is fine Sweety, ok? Everything is good and you were a good boy. You saved me and you listened and now we have some cookies." Izuku was still sniffling. "And afterwards you can use the PC." Izukus face formed into a sun of happiness and anticipation. Inko could still remember the Strangers charming smile and Izuku certainly got that from him.

As if nothing wrong could or did ever happen Izuku runs, or toddles, in front of his mother in direction of the Computer.

"Sweety! Cookies?" She should have guessed that her Angel had different priorities.

A ray of sunshine gets pointed her way and she huffs in fake outrage that her bakery skills take second place in his heart, or rather third because Mommy is always number one.

A few clicks later the booming laugh of the beloved hero All Might sounds from the speakers and Izuku is lost in dreams of his future as a hero.

He may not have a father to give him advice and an example, but he has All Might and that is enough.

(some months later)

The children were playing around and making enough noise for twice the amount, keeping the two young female caretaker quite busy.

In a corner Izuku was playing with his best friend Katsuki, or Kacchan as he would say it, and both were showing off their latest All Might brand toy.

Both Inko and Katsukis parents are not poor and had no monetary difficulties.

"Deku!" The nickname Katsuki bestowed his friend was rather poor, but Izuku knew that it was not what his friend meant.

"Did you see!? They are going to bring out a new trading card line! With All Might as the star!" Katsuki was shaking in his seat in excitement. Not that Izuku was any less hyped, his seat almost vibrated with energy.

"YES! I can't wait! Mommy already pre ordered some packs for me!" Izuku gushes.

"Mine too!" The wonders of capitalism.

They were sharing grins of anticipation and basked in the glory that was All Might.

"The way he defeated that villain recently in the news." Blood, violence and women in tight short dresses - perfect for any 4 year old. "The villain was like 'You wouldn't hurt a woman would you?' and All Might was like 'Justice is unisex my dear!' And then he was like 'BAM!'-!?" Katsuki was thrown out of his riveting totally age appropriate story by the sudden feeling and sound from his hand.

Izuku was immediately sure what happened and almost threw over his chair in excitement, and the table and the neighbours chair ... and that table.

"It's your quirk! You finally activated your quirk!" Izuku was glad for his friend who always was a bit sullen when he thought of Izukus already existing, even if not fully activated, quirk and the lack of his own.

"Do it again!" He urged his friend.

Katsuki blankly stared at his excited friend, but shook himself off shortly and with a savage grin, which he got from his Momma, he set about to do it again.

"Hah!" He struck his palm out and shouted. Another pop and fizzle came from his hand. As he was feeling for it this time he realised what he had to do. Soon countless sparks popped off from his palm.

The noise and sparks drew the attention of the other kids, which drew the attention of the caretakers.

"Katsuki! Congratulations! You came into your quirk! And such a powerful one, too! You'll surely become a splendid hero one day." Would you calm down woman, I know he is a little kid and all, but keep it in your pants or you'll give him a big head.

The two friends share a wide smile.

"Better keep it up, Deku, and find some use for your whistle or I'll leave you behind in the dirt." Katsuki 'joked'.

"Don't worry Kacchan! I won't disappoint you!" Izuku assured his friend as he scratches his head.

On his head one of twelve little bumps twitches and sprouts a little green something, as Katsuki drew new sparks it wiggles and grows by _a hair_.

(some months later - three or maybe five, two is also ok, Izuku is still four and Katsuki had some time to gloat with lots of sparks)

Izuku was frustrated.

It's been (some time) since Katsuki found his quirk and has become increasingly more conceited and hurtful.

Izuku knew to not take his chosen words too serious, but it still hurt that his former friendship has waned like that.

He tried everything he could think off.

He blew his whistle strong and gentle, even sucked on it and smacked it against various things. He even set in on fire once with a candle when his mother was not looking, which thankfully did not hurt and just made his head itch like crazy.

Which was another thing that frustrated him.

Ever since Kacchans 'debut' his head was itching like crazy. They all had the talk about lice and so he hid it whenever someone was around, he did not want to be the one to end up as 'the lice kid'. And thankfully his head mostly only itched when he was out of home and away from any adults.

Seeing Katsuki boast with his quirk while he was left itching was not a fun time.

Next he tried experimenting with his 'onion' as he came to call it from his mother. (... _'experimented with his onion'... is it just me?)_  
He tried various things like rubbing and smacking it, he fiddled with the tip he tried rubbing it with lotion and licking it. (...)  
When he tried feeding it something he got a reaction feedback, but something was missing, as if a condition was not fulfilled yet.

That honestly sparked new hope in him as it showed that there WAS something more to his quirk.

Next he tried feeling and pressing the bumps on his head that were hidden by his hair. Ten of them were just small bumps under his skin and one had a small thing growing out of it that he could not make out under all this hair. Asking his mother for help revealed that it looked like a small straw of some plant. Touching the bump or pulling on the strand was rather painful so he let it rest for later.

The last bump had a strand coming out of it too, but it was way longer and thicker and the end started to form what seemed to be a leaf. Touching it gave him a sense that it was not time yet, but at least it was not painful like the other one.

This was the one thing that kept him hoping the most.

Whatever came out of there was going to be absolute awesome and would enable him to become an awesome hero like All Might.

With a mental comment to 'HURRY ALREADY' he tried the last thing to experiment with.

His meatrope. (...)

Serving mainly as a connection for his whistle, he did not feel much from it. He felt touch as pressure, but felt no pain no matter how hard he grabbed it. Massaging it also does nothing, neither does rubbing. It is kind of painful if he wedges it somewhere as he runs and gets pulled back from it, but that is more in his bumps and bruises he gains as his neck muscles are very strong and resilient.

What made a difference was tugging and pulling on it.

He actually had to sit down from the feeling as it left him a bit weak in the knees.

Sadly he can't do that too often as his mother forbid him.

She found him sitting there and tugging on it and she asked him what he was doing. she got all red and he worried that she was sick, but she said she was fine and to stop doing that until she got back from shopping. Which was weird as she was shopping yesterday.

Inkos face was flaming as she hurried to the local bookshop.

' _Please by god have something here!'_

She did not even think of checking the internet so stunned was she by her discovery.

She burst into the shop and the two cashier turn around in fright, fearing a villain. They nervously exchange looks and try to put on a friendly smile. Villains tend to show off, but you never know, the subtle villains are sometimes the more dangerous.

"I need help!" Inko gasped. She checked the two cashier.

One a man of average height, no special features besides the orange hair. The other was a woman, one eye and roses in her hair, LIVING roses - BINGO!

Inko stumbles over to the woman, who leans back and braces for an attack.

The crazed woman grabs her hands and begs her with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me there is a early sexual education book for mutation quirks!"

The people outside the shop jump in surprise at the sudden laughter that echoes from inside.

Once she comes back she was intently reading some book and now he knows that good kids don't play with their quirks too often and in company of others.

Izuku is a good kid! So he swore to not do it again.

His mother looked so relieved so he was keeping his word, even if it was sometimes tempting and he may have run around with open 'hair' more often lately, but he still kept his word!

Izuku was pulled from his memories by the itch on his head.

As he scratched away he noticed Katsuki showing off again.

Katsuki was not having a good day.

Here he was his awesome self again and this stupid Deku was starring off into space and scratching his head again!

If you have time to dream about, then figure out your quirk already!

Katsuki cannot afford to waste so much time idling about and Deku was really pushing it with his damn laziness.

Can't he acknowledge the giant favor Katsuki was doing him with waiting for him!? And what does he have to show until now? A stupid whistle! What do you think you don't NEED your full quirk to beat me,HUH!?

Think you something special huh?

You looking down on me, DEKU!?

Seething in his self induced rage he stomps over to his 'friend' and sparks an explosion near his face, close enough to sting.

"WHA!? Ow Kacchan! What did I do?" Izuku falls over in shock rubbing his stinging cheek. the pain momentarily masks the feeling on his head as the strand goes crazy. It wiggles as if alive, the leaf at the end fully formed.

"Stop dreaming about Deku! Stand up and do something for a change!" The enraged Katsuki stretches his arm to grab Izukus 'Feeler', but Izuku flinches back and he grabs a bunch of hair instead. Coincidently the wiggling offshoot is amongst the strand of hair.

"Stand up and fight, Deku!-!?" Katsuki shouts only to flinch back as-

* **POP** *

"AAaahhn~" Izuku lets out a strange moany shout and Katsuki is worried that he inadvertently hurt him for real, all while his face is strangely burning.

He shakes off the strange embarrassment, but the burning persists.

-Wait a second! He really is burning!

"What the hell!?" He holds his hand away from which the heat stems, thankfully his hands are mostly fireproof, such that he did not notice the little flaming THING dangling from his fist.

" _Wawawa! WUO WA! (Let me go! ASSHAT!)"_

Dangling by a feeler from its head was a little red gremlin with a pointy nose, no mouth and black eyes. It had short legs and arms and nothing more. Opening his fist and letting it fall to the ground revealed a leaf at the end of the feeler.

The little guy began waving his arms at him and jumping around.

 _"Waa! Weee wooo woo? Wia Wo Wa? WEAAA WAWW WEO WAW! (What! You think your better than me? Because you're tall? I'LL MURDER YOUR FACE!)"_ He was strangely adorable, but something about his behaviour ticked Katsuki off.

"You wanna fight?" " _WEEEE WI WOOO!(BRING IT BITCH!)"_

Nearby Izuku was trying to come to terms with what he was feeling right now. He felt strangely empty, but also like he was _more._ He carefully felt his head where he knew the strand to be...

It was gone, as was the bump. He now had only eleven bumps left.

He felt tired and tried his best to keep his eyes open, he felt he was forgetting something, but thinking was so hard right now.

He checked his whistle and noticed that it was no longer a monotone white and had gained a red streak along the side. Same for his onion.

As he tried to make sense of his muddled thoughts he notices movement from the side and voices that got steadily louder.

' _Wait voiceS?'_ He shakes his head and his thoughts finally clear. Of course! Something came out of his head! A part of his quirk he was waiting for!

He looks around and finds Katsuki about to throw down with a little red form with a familiar leaf on his head.

He is about to call out to them when he sees his 'friend' winding up for a spark.

"K-KACCHAN! NOOOOOOOOO!" Gripped with terror he runs as fast as he can, which is very slowly because he still feels weak.

Feeling helpless he watches in disbelief as the sparks swallow the little red form of his 'child'.

His hand was still outstretched and he lets it falls with a numb feeling. He is still trying to figure out what to do, what to feel next that he almost misses the shadow jumping out of the cloud.

The shadow lands on Katsukis outstretched arm and the boys immediately notice some changes.

The little man still had no mouth but his black eyes now held pinpricks of red and he now had a head of hair similar to Katsuki, and Katsukis mother if you want to into detail.

The little plant man takes a step and points at Katsukis face.

" _Wa We WA! Woo Wo Wa Wa WIO.(Not too shabby! But now is my turn Cunt.)"_ It seemed to gather energy, but before anything could happen it was enclosed in Izukus fist.

"AMAZING! My Quirk is so awesome! Look Kacchan! He looks like you and is immune to your explosion!" Izuku did not want to mock his friend, but Katsuki still developed a tick in his eyebrow.

"That's not the only thing the little clown can do." He muttered, but Izuku was not listening.

"I think I'll call him Caesar. What do you think?" The little red plant only grumbled wordlessly in his grip, but made no effort to escape or hurt him.

"You want to name it?" Katsukis protest was mostly ignored.

Izuku was taking the little guys 'compliance' as approval.

"Caesar it is!" Izuku was smiling like the sun at the little Caesar.

Caesar for his part felt deep in his nonexisting soul that fate has just marked him. In his nonexistent brain he found the resolve to make his own fate.

' _Fate is for Bitches! And I won't roll over!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more scenes planned but I was a bit lazy today ( but I still wanted to post something today)

"MOMMY! MOMMY! LOOK!" Her little angel was tackling her knees, he was thankfully too little to break them, but the energy was there.

Inko tried to calm her son down and see what had him so excited, but it was a bit difficult. That could mean only one thing.

"Has something happened with your quirk?" She guessed. The bright smile was all the answer she needed.

"YES! Look!" Her darling held out his fist and she saw what he held.

"A toy?" She cocked her head in confusion and jumped in surprise when what she thought was a little toy started making noise and moving of its own.

" _Weee Wawi Weee Woo? (Who is a toy Bitch?)"_ The little man was shaking his fist at her, not that she could see it as such.

"He's cute! And he looks a bit like Katsuki, why is that?" Inko was delighted and patted his head, carefully to not damage his leaf. This called forth more noise from the little guy that are better left untranslated for everyone's sake.

"His name is Caesar! And Kacchan helped me make him!" Inko was smiling that her son and his best friend are close again, until what was said registered with her and she remembered a certain rush to the bookshop.

"A-And how did you do that, Sweety?" She hesitantly asked (dreading the answer).

"Well Kacchan was about to pull on my feeler,-" Inkos stomach filled with lead "- but I dodged him and he pulled on my hair instead. It seems he pulled on the one long strand and it was finally ready!" He finished with a smile and a wave of his fist. Caesar was not a fan, but did not fight him.

"Look Mommy! It's gone!" He felt his head up to his Mother so she may see for herself. Inko gently brushes a hand through his hair and indeed! The strand was gone and the skin where it used to be, was normal now.

"So he came out of your head, huh? But he's so big." While the little guy fit almost into her sons hand it was still a stretch to think he was stuck in his head.

"Well he was smaller when he came out and I think he will grow some more. I thought of feeding him, but I don't know how!" The thought that his 'quirk' may wither away in hunger brought tears to Izukus eyes.

"Easy Sweety. Didn't you say that your onion reacted when you tried to feed it? Maybe it works now." Inko could not stand seeing her Angels sadness.

"I'll try Mom! You're the best!" And gone was the small boy, in the distance you could hear the bang of the kitchen door.

"It works!" Came the distant shout. "AH!" Inko was running before the shout could start to fade.

She runs into the kitchen ready to lay down her life so Izuku may live, but stumbles at what she sees.

"Mom, look! There is two now!" There was indeed a second small red 'man', though this one without hair and red eyes. He also seemed to be way less lucid than the other, judging by his vacant stare.

"Mom look!" Her dearest was taking some crumbs of leftover cake and brings them to his onion. The top opens up a little bit and Inko wonders how the crumbs should fit into the hole when they vanish a short distant from it.

"What?" Curious she takes some cake and slowly brings it to the opening in the onion. Again, a short distant before it touches the hole it vanishes and the onion glows briefly.

"Fascinating..., but where did the other one come from?" She asked.

"He came out of the onion when I pressed on it!" To show what he meant he pressed on the red symbol on the onion and with a *pop* a small red figure gets shot out. the blank stare in its face betrays no thoughts about its birth, or existance.

With the new freshly born figure standing next to the older Caesar it was now clear that he grew since his birth, he was almost twice as big as the other.

"i wonder how big he'll become, or they all rather." she murmured. There was some room in their home, but she still hoped they stay a manageable size. Looking at the little men and the onion she had an idea.

"Can you put them back?" She asked. She saw his reluctance and tried to calm him down. "Just to try if it works for now, Sweety! You can play with them after." She gave him an encouraging smile.

"I can try Momma!" He gently picks up a little figure and brings them closer to his onion. *whup* It vanishes like the food did. He tries with the other and the same happens.

The only one that won't go in is Caesar, even when he takes another out. He brings Caesar to the onion and for a moment he thought it works as he vanishes, but when he looks Caesar stands next to him. He tries again and notices that the leftover one transforms into Caesar!

"Amazing! I guess one always has to stay outside." He pats Caesar on the head, paying no heed to his grumblings.

"Well that should be manageable." Inko mutters. She leaves Izuku to go play with his new 'friends' and starts to prepare dinner.

When she is almost ready she goes into the living room to tell her angel to wash his hands.

She opens the door and her heart stops. "IZUKU!"

HE WAS ON FIRE! Well not really. He held a flame in his hand, but Inko only had eyes for the damaging fire touching her precious child. Acting purely on instinct she _pulls_ a pot of cool water to herself, which normally would have been much too heavy for her quirk, but a mother knows no bounds when her child is in danger.

She catches the pot and immediately splashes the water on her flaming child.

"Wha-!? Ha-prprprpr!" Izuku is shocked first by his mother's shout and then by the tide of water assaulting him and he spits out the water that landed in his mouth. He got a bit of a shock because it was a bit cool, but nothing too bad.

He turns to his mother to ask her what the deal was! When he noticed the limp figure in his hands.

"Caesar? Are you ok? Caesar!" He tries poking him, but he doesn't react. He was so worried about his little buddy he doesn't even notice his mothers frantic checking for wounds or his own itching head.

He pokes the limb body again and - "wiuwiuwiuwi" - a small red ghost rises from his chest with a whimper and once it reaches a point it stops and - *pop* - both ghost and body pop away from existence.

"CAAAEEEESSSSAAAARRR" Izuku eyes were flooded with tears and he was shaking in his mothers grip. She tried to calm him down but he was insensate.

"Sweety, I'm so sorry! I thought you were in danger! I did not want to hurt him!" Her sons tears were bringing tears to her own eyes. Between the mother and child a literal flood of tears was raining down.

Someone in their family MUST have had an water quirk of some kind!

The flood of salt water was making the strand in Izukus hair go crazy! And did not help the replaced Caesar that was standing nearby and looking at the 'tragedy' with scornful eyes. ' _Get a grip you Pussies!'_

Inko was trying to calm down her angel and gently brushed through his hair as she again said how sorry she was.

As she was brushing his hair her wedding ri- which she wasn't wearing BECAUSE SHE IS NOT MARRIED **FUCK** \- ahem-

As she was brushing his hair the ring she WORE BECAUSE SHE LIKED IT got entangled in the wriggling leaf of the second strand. She notices a resistance, but it was too late.

*POP*

"WaaaAAAAAHHHNN~" Izukus latest cry ends in a strangely moany shout. And a little BLUE figure performs a perfect triple salto! Full points! It lands in the water and the mother-son-duo is taken from their grief by the strange sight.

Izuku sees something red in the corner of his eyes and turns to it with hope in his heart.

"CAESAR! You're ok!" He stumbles over and takes him in his arms.

" _Wu Wio Wa WUO, Wo wi wa waa? (And you're an idiot, what else is new?_ )" The little tyke tries to squirm out of the hold because he was embarrassed- or because he did not want to die again because Izukus clothes were still wet. Nobody knows.

"I thought something happened to you!" Izuku says.

" _WO Wi WI. (Oh it did.)"_ The little man points at the onion, where the red part now only showed a five instead of the six before. Izuku immediately understood.

"You DID die! But you came back in another body! I guess water is your weak point, that makes sense." He murmured.

This was the point where Inkos patience ran out and she would like to understand what the F-rigg happened.

"Izuku! what happened? I'm sorry for Caesar, but I surely saw you in flames!" At the thought of the flames she looked at Izukus hands again which thankfully were without blemish, and quite clean to boot from all the water.

Izuku just smiled and pointed at Caesar. "Show her, Caesar!"

*Wuff* The leaf at the top of his head burst into flame and soon the little guy was covered in flames so you had to really look to see him beneath the flames.

"Watch!" And Inkos heart stopped a second time as her suicidal little angel grabbed the flaming figure. she holds herself back by might of will and sees what he wanted to show her.

The flames were not hurting him.

She extended an arm and held her hand to the flames and felt the heat of them. It were real flames as far as everyone beside Izuku was concerned. That was very reassuring for her nerves. She gave a deep sigh and turns to take care of the mess they made -

"AHHH!"

And promptly gets her third heart attack in so much minutes.

That can't be good.

In front of her was a blue figure a third her size, which wasn't much considering Inkos petite form. It had black eyes with green pinpricks and no nose ore ears and a small mouth that formed a smile. On its head it had a bob of hair that reminded Inko of her own. The little figure timidly raised an arm and waved.

" _Wii Woo! Wa.(I'm sorry! Hello.)"_ It used the same incomprehensible language as the other one. The red one seems to react to something it said.

" _WOO WAAAOA! WUU WOO WEI! (DON'T APOLOGIZE! HAVE SOME PRIDE!)"_

" _Woo! (Sorry!)"_ Whatever was said seemed to set off the red one again which set the blue one off and again and again.

"Another one! and this one is like Momma!" Izuku was in heaven! Inko would rather focus on something else.

"Why is it so big?" the mystery of these figures heights was getting rather urgent to solve. Inko may be able to live in comfort but that has limits.

"She absorbed the water Mom!" Izuku was circling around the blue figure, that was actually bigger than him at the moment. He jumped on its back and delighted at the way its body reacted in response.

"I-I-It's so-o-o ru-u-ubbery-y-y." He delighted at the sensation as the whole body shook like gelatine.

"I, I see." Inko did not really, but she would rather have some coffee by now and maybe a little spice in it. the _calming_ kind.

"W-Well can 'she' get smaller again?" Inko decided to stay practical.

"Awww, does she have to?" Izuku would rather play some more with her. "Izuku." But Inko was stern.

"Ok. Can you shrink again, ummm..." Izuku was looking lost, a hand to his mouth and he was stomping his feet.

"What is it Sweety?" Inko guessed he was unsure how to shrink her again. she was wrong.

"I don't know what to call her." Came the tearful reply.

Inko only manages to hold back a sigh out of sheer love and force of will. She honestly should have guessed.

"How about this... she shrinks, we eat and then we look for a nice name for her, alright?" She gives a gentle smile that falls a bit short at the done look around her eyes.

"OK MOMMY!" So said so done, enough excitement for today.

Inko needs some 'pick-me-up'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should give myself more time to write so there may not be a chapter tomorrow  
> don't know lets see
> 
> enjoy

"Would you hurry up already, Deku! We only have so much time!" The friendly voice of his best friend, Katsuki, animated Izuku to walk a bit faster. It wasn't easy because his mother insisted on him bringing his backpack and filling it with only the 'absolute necessary'. The bag weighs about 15 kg which was a bit much for the ten year old.

Izuku decided to see it as muscle training, but still silently lamented leaving Susume behind with his mother. He decided to do her a favor as she detested fighting, even training for it, and loved helping his mother bake.

But Izuku still could have used a pack mu- A HELPING HAND!

Like really, who needed a full first aid kit, enough food for six people -they were two small boys!- or two complete change of clothes!

Izuku loved his mother above all else - even All Might, but don't tell anybody, but this time she was being a bit paranoid. They were just looking for some place to train and they found one maybe twenty minutes from his home, ten if you run.

Izuku liked to think that his mother switched the local park with a wild jungle, but if it keeps her calm so be it. Though his back and shoulders said something else.

He gives the impatient UNPACKED Katsuki a pointed look.

"I am carrying the responsibility!" came the smug reply. Sure.

Izuku huffs and ventures on, only looking shortly back to see if Caesar was still there, as the little guy liked to wander.

If anyone that mattered could understand him he would tell them that he was trying to EARN his freedom(he would never do something cowardly like FLEE _Asshole!_ ), but as it was they all thought he was a bit easily distracted.

"Caesar! Come on, buddy!" He called to the little man kicking his feet as he went. Now about 30 cm for about 3 years it seems he won't be growing for a bit. Question was if that was his final height or if it was always relative to Izukus height, but tat had to wait until Izuku had another growth spurt.

" _Wee Wo Wa 'WIO', WAWA. (I'm not your 'Buddy' Bitch.)_ " he muttered to himself. The new company and the many years did not help his manners, not that anybody knew.

-A short trip later-

Izuku collapsed to the ground, finally free of the burden of his backpack. His BEST FRIEND stood there and shook his head at him.

"Come on! Enough lazying about! Let's move it!" He gently encouraged.

Izuku was grumbling beneath his breath, but dutifully stood up and grabbed his onion.

Some slaps and pops later and in front of him stood forty little figures, twenty times two in red and blue. Their blank stares penetrated the void, though if the Void stared back it would find another kind of void.

Having the red and blue stand next to each other like that and Caesar nearby to boot, really showed the 'racial' differences.

The red one were about twenty-five cm, a bit shorter than Caesar, but TOWERING over the small blue ones at 5 cm. Which is a bit confusing because Susume was a giant of almost 50 cm.

Izuku did not understand why that was, but he kept hoping to one day find out.

"Why didn't you make the red ones carry the backpack?" Katsuki asked. He may like to question his friends thoughts and abilities, constantly, but he knew that he wouldn't oversee something like this.

Izuku wordlessly grabs his whistle and points at the blue group. *TWIET* The blue group stood at attention at once and followed his mental commands as a tight group, really tight, there was only a hairs space between them.

"That doesn't answer my question Deku!" Katsukis temper was flaring again as he was seemingly ignored.

"Just watch." He commanded the blue group to carry the backpack. The blue group neatly pressed together and lifted the backpack, but when he gave the command to move they started walking at a snails pace.

"I said RED ONES Deku! It's obvious those smurfs aren't able to do anything." Katsuki scoffed in disdain. In his heart of hearts he was heavily favouring the red ones, even with the knowledge that their will be other PIKMIN , as they decided to name them (to spare the author the work of coming up with other names to say every time), that may be stronger than them. Caesar may be a little shit, but he had fight in him!

"That was just to highlight the difference. Now watch." Izuku led the blue ones to the side and blew the whistle on the red ones.

*Twiet*

The blue ones lost the energy they showed before and the red ones stood at attention, but way less tight than the blue ones. Each red guy kept distance to another, quite handy should they ever be ravaged by disease.

Izuku commanded them around and while they momentarily crowded they soon returned to orderly distance. When he gave the command to take the backpack only five went and while they managed to lift it they were as slow as the blue team.

"Ah. I see. Have you tried mixing them?" Katsuki had to think of the documentary he saw recently with the different type of ants.

"B-But the blue ones are too little!" Izuku protested.

"Just fucking do it, Deku! Doesn't hurt to try." Katsuki gave his argument more weight by his favorite method, an explosion.

"Don't curse, Kacchan." Izuku said.

"That old hag can't hear me here, can she?" scoffed Katsuki, secure in his safety to swear.

Izuku wordlessly pointed to Caesar, who would and had blown the whistle to Mitsuki, which he was strangely affectionate with. ( _Now that is one mean Bitch!)_

"Tch! Damn traitor. I MADE YOU, i can destroy you!" He shook his fist at the unimpressed gnome. With the other he gathered air and threw a explosion at him.

"No you can't." Izuku says dryly as Caesar brushes off the explosion without care.

"Hmpf! Ptui!" Pettiness showing Katsuki spits at the Pikmin which prompts a panicked dodge, both for life and dignity.

" _WO! WIO WA WIO! (OH IT'S ON BITCH!)"_ With this words Caesar bursts into flames and prepares to jump in Katsukis face. Izukus hand lifting him by his feeler stops him.

"Not now guys." He says with a tone of someone who was in the same situation countless of times. He decided to ignore it and focus on what Katsuki said before it derailed.

"Guess it doesn't hurt to try..." He mentally focuses on five blue and five red pikmin and blows his whistle again. He orders the mixed group to carry the backpack.

The group walks over and easily lifts the bag, the blue ones holding the red ones close, literally their legs not touching ground. When he orders them to move it they move at normal speed, easily surpassing the former results.

"But-But-But- THAT MAKES NO SENSE! The blue ones don't touch the ground! Why are the red ones now able to move quickly?" Izuku did not understand, so Katsuki offered some wisdom, for real for once.

"It's all one quirk. They may have different shape and colors and abilities, but they all share the same source. Together they share their power and become stronger than they could be alone." He says with the air of an old master.

Such profound wisdom from the bratty volatile demolition expert... the author must have made a mistake somewhere.

Or Katsuki was a fan of fortune cookies, who knows by this point.

Izuku was looking in disbelief at his friend and even Caesar looked a bit weirded out.

"What!?" Katsuki bristled.

"Nothing." " _We (nothing)"_

Done with the surreal experience they decided to train and experiment with their quirks as they planned.

First attack power.

Izuku let both groups attack first two trees and then two rocks. Both manage to break the tree, but the blue team needed massively longer than the red team. As expected, but that is where it gets weird.

The red team is unable to break the rock and the blue teams already shows cracks after a few minutes.

Thinking of the former results he forms an evenly mixed team while he absently scratches his itching head.

The results are surprising.

The mixed team needs longer for a tree to break, but breaks a rock twice as fast as a purely blue team.

Watching the pure teams attack shows the cause for the unexpected results.

The red team was attacking with much greater force, but all other the place. The blue team meanwhile focused on every attack on a small an area as possible. And while the mixed team does not reach the accuracy of a purely blue team, it is leagues better than pure red.

Izuku has a hunch that elemental weakness plays a part in the results, but has no way of testing this. So he shelves it for later.

Next was durability. A test Katsuki was glad to help out with.

"Ok Cae-Shit! Come here and let me smack ya!" Katsuki was swinging a broken branch to test its weight.

" _Wa Woo We Wa WAE Wo Wuo WA Weo! (I'm gonna ram that branch up your ass, CUNT!)"_ Caesar was ready to smack down. Time to show who the alpha was around here!

"Kacchan! Caesar! Not now. First test : Red Pikmin. Kacchan." Izuku was busy taking notes and nipped this in the bud before it could influence the 'standard settings'.

"HA!" *bok* The branch smacks the red Pikmin up the head and makes a dent in his feeler. The little guy is visibly hurt, but does not act like it and testing his reaction shows only a small deviation from normal.

"Ok. Two more." *bok bok* Two more bonks showed no difference in behaviour of hurt pikmin. Next they tried healing them.

One got nothing and was sent to rest in the onion, the next was blasted by Katsuki and the last was set on fire by Caesar.

The first was showing no progress after half an hour, meaning they either don't heal or need a very long time.

The second while not really healed showed more energy after he was blasted. Experimenting with variations in flames and force showed that the more open flame the better and a remarkable resistance to knockback of explosions.

The last one actually looked better after the flames washed over him, even his feeler had less of a dent.

Theory was the more flames and the hotter, the better the healing.

Both boys, while perfectly fine with maiming the poor Pikmin, felt a bit bad to test their resilience to its limit. So no Pikmin was murdered and they only get tortured :D .

Next the blue ones.

"Hah! -!? Oh shit!" Katsuki takes a swing that sends the poor little guy flying in the distance where he smacked against a tree and bounced off to fly back where he came from. Katsuki threw the branch away and dived to the ground to dodge.

Once they retrieved the little guy they gasped in surprise.

He was completely fine.

They took him in hand and checked for wounds and noticed for the first time how dense and rubbery the blue Pikmin were.

Katsuki even took on and pulled on his legs and head and he stretched up to twice his height before snapping back!

Is it torture if something is literally too dumb to feel anything? Just asking.

Dousing them in water showed no difference in health and energy, but they were more flexible as long as they were wet.

The two boys decided to head to the nearby river to check if a large body of water makes a difference.

Thankfully Izuku learned his lesson and did not have to carry the heavy backpack himself. ( _Torture and slave labour, the good old times are back_ )

As they wander they come to a big fallen tree that was half submerged in the river. The little pond they were looking for was right behind it. They knew of another way across, a short way upstream, but decided to use the tree as a shortcut instead.

Katsuki was in front and Izuku followed. Caesar had protested taking this way and was thrown over by a short-tempered Katsuki, he was sitting in the gras and seemed to be enjoying the sun. Or plotting murder.

Katsuki was almost on the other side and giving Caesar a look that was meant to convene that he knew what he was thinking, when his foot slipped on moss.

"Whoa!" "Kacchan!" Izuku was ready to jump to safe his friend, but Katsuki was able to steady his stance by flailing his arms around. "Fucking moss! Watch out Deku!" Deciding to play it safe he swung his arms and jumped the last bit to the river bank.

"Ok." Izuku starred at the place where Katsuki slipped and pointedly stepped over it - directly in a fresh wet slippery batch of more moss.

"AH!" Izukus arms flail in desperation but he was out of balance fro his earlier big step and could not regain it. With a last shout he fell as tears sting in his eyes.

Times seemed to slow down as Izuku fell. He could clearly see Katsukis shocked face and him starting to run as if in slow motion. He turns his head down and his heart stops.

Multiple rocks stick out of the water where he is falling, thankfully no sharp ones, but the way it is going it doesn't really matter.

He tries to think of something to do, something to safe himself, but nothing comes to mind. As the rocks come closer and his short life flashes before his eyes he reaches with all his might for _something!_ And he does!

*popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop*

A giant horde of blue Pikmin exit the onion and form a ball around Izuku. Thankfully he never skipped feeding them!

The giant blue ball slams on the rocks and flattens from the power of the fall-

*KRACK* *boioing*

Something makes a loud sound before the ball bounces up again and Katsuki first thinks it must be a rock that broke, but the rocks are unchanged. He got a bad feeling in his gut.

The giant ball reaches its peak and slowly falls back down.

*Splash* This time he lands in the water and the Pikmin return to the onion, their job done.

Izuku flails in panic in the water until he notices it is only high enough to reach his chest. His mouth is still opened in a scream as it was since he fell and his eyes are streaming a river of tears. A shaking hand brushes the wet hair from his face and for the first time he notices a TERRIBLE itch on his head, worse than ever before.

His hand forms a claw to scratch and -

*POP*

"Aaahhn~AAARGH!" The weirdest shout yet, a weird mix of pleasure, surprise and pain, like a straight man finding out he is bi because of that one overly enthusiastic guy that won't be invited to orgies any longer. ( _everything was fine and then I wrote that XD_ )

There was a splash behind him in the water and he slowly turned around while holding his broken arm.

" _Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (?)"_ A huge rock with tearfilled eyes was looking at him and making a high pitched sound. On its head was a small bush of hair that was very similar to Izukus.

"Don't worry Rocky, everything will be fine." Maybe izuku should not name things will under shock!

There is another splash next to him and he numbly turns again. It was a white faced Katsuki with the first aid kit, Katsuki frantically checks him over and stocks in shock when he sees the crying rock with a leaf on its head.

"That's Rocky." Izuku says tonelessly.

"That's fine Izuku, but please come to the shore, then I will splint you and then we will go home where auntie will kill me, alright!?" Katsuki was relieved that it was a clean break from the look of things. _(I just remembered that they are ten in this scene... they are very mature ok?)_

In the end Katsuki was not murdered and they DID need the first-aid-kid and some new clothes, seems like Inko was reading the future!

It took a month for his arm to heal, but it took three more months before Inko let him go anywhere besides school.

Doesn't matter got new Pikmin!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this chapter but the cliffhanger was too good

Some years have gone by and Inko marvels at her new routine in life. In a way she has actually fulfilled her wish of many kids all while not letting any man touch her again. Funny how that happened.

"Caesar stop teasing Rocky! Why don't you watch some Tv? I think they were airing a 'Best-of' of Endeavours villain takedowns." The red Pikmin was gone before she finished saying Endeavour.

"Susume could you please set the table?" The large, for a Pikmin, blue figure that was almost always at her side gives a nod and walks toward the kitchen. Two taken care of leaves only one.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok. Easy Rocky, everything is fine shhh" She patted the living crying rock on he head. "All is calm and you got your favorite spot by the door and look here!" She held up a little plushie depicting a certain beloved hero.

"It's your favourite hero, All Might! Ready to protect you." The living rock slowly calms down and stops making the high pitched sound that was his only means of communication.

She pats him until the last tears dry and makes sure he is comfortable before going into the kitchen to continue preparations for lunch.

It surprises her how much she came to care for the crying rock, but then she muses that she should have guessed it.  
Not only was he the most childish of the Pikmin, being almost like a baby, which pulled on her motherly side - with the added benefit of needing neither food nor toilet training!

But he also was formed after Izukus image, though at a rather inopportune moment. She cried tears of laughter when she first saw that Rocky was as big a fan of All Might as her dear angel. She was actually making use of her sewing skills to make a small 'Rock Might' to see his reaction. She can't wait!

She checks the clock and see that Izuku should be home any minute, hopefully without any new additions to the family.

"Wasn't today the talk about school recommendations? Maybe I should give him some more time in case he is held up."

You should not tempt fate.

(With Izuku)

Izuku was scribbling in his 'Notebook for Heroes #6' and mostly ignoring the spittle coming out of the teachers mouth. He knew all of his rants about quirk superiority by this point and he was glad when he could finally stop hearing them day in and out. Ah! Seems like he was coming to the future career plans.

"But of course you all want to be heroes!" His attitude was sure to trigger Katsuki who was always short tempered after 'lessons' with him.

Sure enough - *BOOM* "You damn extras should know your place! Deku and I are the only ones that have what it takes to make it to U.A!" Izuku was surprised! He vividly remembers being a 'waste of space' that should 'quit while your ahead' in their last training session. Izuku has learned to live with Katsukis 'competitive spirit', but he still lifted a questioning eyebrow when their eyes met.

Katsuki turns away in a huff and covers his blush by an explosion. Charming.

Izuku ignores the rest of the show and goes back to his scribbles of Mountain Ladies ass, who knew he had it in him.

Later he was working on some notes on the 'Rockys' as he decided to christen the rock Pikmin, not that the name was taking off, but at least he tried. The ass came out fine by the way.

"Did you finally find an use for the abomination squad?" Came a voice from the side. "Don't call them that Kacchan." Izuku doesn't outwardly react and finishes his sketch of Rocky.

Katsuki gives a blank stare.

"They are ROCKS seamlessly changing to PLANTS with EYES. And they cry all the time! Even the 'normal' ones. They can't carry anything, they almost can't walk and if you command them to attack they stumble and seem to hope the enemy trips over them! Which would actually be viable by their size and weight if they could stop crying for two seconds!" Katsuki finishes his rant with two small explosions.

"Long day Kacchan?" Izuku puts away his pen and closes his notebook. Katsuki growls like a dog and turns away with a scoff. "Fucking useless racist teacher. I'm gonna let off some steam today so don't wait for me." Meaning Katsuki will spend some time at the arcade playing Mortal Kombat 30 before going home. He loves his mom dearly and will fight anyone talking bad about her, but they are too similar and it won't end well if he goes home all wound up.

His father just got the blood out of the carpet in the living room.

"You could come to my home, you know Mom won't mind." Inko was able to calm down Katsuki like nothing else. Over the years there were many a sudden sleepover at the Midoriya's. It may sound harsh but it works for both Katsuki and Mitsuki.

"Nah. The hag is making curry today." Mitsukis special curry is banned from every curry contest in the area of japan on fear of death by inhaling the fumes. Izuku once saw it melt a spoon. It was Katsukis favorite food.

"Your father busy with work?" Izuku asked innocently.

Katsukis fought a growing grin. "Of course. The hag wouldn't make it otherwise. To spare his 'sensibilities'." He mocked with raised hands.

' _More like his life_.' But Izuku decided to not say anything.

Katsuki checked his wristwatch. "Alright I better go and you should too! Don't make Auntie worry." Izuku just nodded and grabbed his bag they go to the school gate and part ways.

Izuku decided to take the short cut under the bridge because he realised it was later than he thought.

While he walked he came to think of this new 'technique' he thought off. It was a way of utilizing the Rockys in some way, but he had not tested it out yet.

Behind the distracted boy a large claw made of sludge rose up and began moving in his direction.

Izuku was muttering to himself. "It should work. Maybe- AAAAHHHH!" Suddenly something takes a painful hold of his leg and lifts him up. His vision flips upside down and he comes face to maw with a terrifying sight.

A giant sludge monster with a big maw of crooked jagged teeth and two eyes floating at different height in a mass of what seems to be filthy muck. It was a villain.

The sight is horrifying and Izuku makes a mistake out of fright. He opens his mouth to scream, to call for help or out of fear he doesn't know, and the villain jumps to the opportunity. " **SorRy pAl, buT I neED A hIDing SpOt. YoU'Re BodY FiTS juST PeRfeCT!** " Came the warbly voice of the villain.

A second muddy claw grips Izukus arm and a tentacle of filth jams itself into his mouth. He gags at the violation of his throat and at the taste. For a moment he is worrying about germs and whatnot, but then he finally reacts and slams his free hand on his onion. His head was itching from revulsion.

He blindly slaps the onion multiple times and various pikmin pop out, most too far away and he can't whistle. Thankfully the villain is momentary distracted by the unexpected sight, Izuku doubts that he could fight him off for long when he already is halfway down his throat.

Finally a Pikmin lands close enough to reach! A red one lands in the sludge close to his free arm. Izuku immediately grabs him and starts wailing on the tentacle with the feeler of the little guy, but the sludge was too soft and his attacks had no effect. The villain was enjoying the sight of his victims useless squirming.

' _DAMMIT DO SOMETHING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!'_ Izuku cursed in his head. The Pikmin in his fist reacted and went stiff as a board, the leaf on its head forming a blade like a spearhead.

Izukus fist comes down again.

*chuck* _"wiuwiuwiu"_ *WHOOSH"

This time the rigid body gets stuck and the pikmin immediately 'dies'. The moment the 'soul' pops the body does not vanish like usual, but bursts into a large ball of flame twice the size of the pikmin. The flame lciks close to one of the villains eyes and he flinches back, giving Izuku the opportunity to clear his mouth and throat of the tentacle.

"HAH!" Izuku takes a deep breath and fights the black dots in his vision. His head was itching like crazy and he was still not safe. In the background a manhole cover learned flying.

" **FUckInG BraT! I dON't haVE TimE!** " Another tentacle rose and formed another claw that rushed the young boy and took a painful grip of his head. From the manhole jumps a tall buff blonde man that says something, but both Izuku and the villain are not listening. Izuku tries to free himself even if he loses some hair when-

*POP*

All Might could hear sounds of struggle from above and hoped he would not be too late. A quick punch took care of the cover blocking his path and a sort jump later he finally found the sludge villain again. The fiend was wrestling with his latest victim, but he would do no more harm now that he was here!

"Unhand the child you fiend! It is over for you!" Damn no reaction, which first off rude! And second off he just wasted precious seconds of his remaining hero time. He will take that out of the villains hide. He winds up for a punch when-

"AAhhhn~!" A strangely moany shout echoes through the tunnel and he could feel his face flame in embarrassment. Did he misunderstand something? Was this another 'slime' and he just interrupted an adventurous pair? Or even worse!? A quick check revealed no nearby cameras.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!?** " The villain yeowls in shock and embarrassment.

All Might shook his head. It was a distraction! A last ditch effort to get him to let go!

Suure.

And he will not waste it!

"Texas SMASH!" Stormlike winds hit the pair and scatter the villain apart while not harming the boy. Toshinori has judging his necessary power down to an art form.

The kid slumps to the ground and starts retching. "Hurgh! URGH!" The kid cannot hold back and vomits out some grey sludge. Strange the villain was more green.

All Might was about to check the kid over when he notices the kids reaction to the slime he vomited. Seems like something was wrong.

"Fuck." Izuku said as he looks at the little ball of grey sludge with black eyes and a small feeler ending in a leaf coming out of its head.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could have posted something earlier, but I wanted this chapter to be done with
> 
> added an omake that may become canon because the yellows are a bit of a problem at the moment.
> 
> another thing on the bottom
> 
> enjoy

**Chapter 6 a.k.a 5 part 2**

"Fuck." Izuku said as he looks at the little ball of grey sludge with black eyes and a small feeler ending in a leaf coming out of its head. He must have swallowed it in the earlier fight.

Strangely even though he swallowed a ball of goo the size of a grapefruit, which he then vomited, after his throat had already suffered serious violation from the villains tentacle rape!- he did not feel any discomfort. He clears his throat and braces against the pain that is sure to follow, but nothing happens.

"Young man?" A familiar voice he heard thousands and thousands of times grabs his attention. He turns his head his eyes already widened in shock, because there is NO WAY that he heard right. Because the voice belonged to no other than-

"A-A-A-A-A ALL MIGHT!"

The beloved hero gives him a thumbs up and a smile. " **The one and only! Haha!** " Toshinori found that playing it up a bit did wonders for victims in shock. And judging by the All Might brand bag and numerous stickers on it he found it safe to say he was working with a fan boy.

Izuku was completely dumbfounded, not a single thought penetrated his head ( _new brain who dis?)_ or maybe it was the opposite and countless thoughts were fighting for dominance.

So much has happened in such a short time!

All Might, his near certain death, All Might, the sludge-min, All Might, the violation of his person, All Might, the Pik-sludge, All Might, was the sludge poisonous?, All Might, _did All Might hear that moan!?_ , All Might...

Izukus head was swirling after his near death, but finally a real thought could form. A representation of his TRUE priorities.

"Can I get your autograph?" One moment Izuku was kneeling in sludge and filth, the next he was holding his notebook open on an empty page together with a pencil and hopeful eyes.

' _Ah! One of those. I wonder what Mirai is up to these days.'_ You should think that All Might was disturbed by the blind disregard for personal health and safety, but he has done this for over thirty years and has pretty much seen everything.

'Rabid fan' was standard. As such he did not even blink in surprise and proceeded to give an autograph that will probably become an heirloom at some point. Once Toshinori realized that some years back he actually took some calligraphy lessons to guarantee a greater quality. Toshinori was a good person - the best.

" **Of course my boy**." It will take some time until Toshinori understood the irony of his words.

A choir of angels was singing the holy hymn of gratitude and worship as Izuku was gifted the sacred item that will be his to keep and bless his line. He carefully prepared the relict for transportation.

Toshinori still did not react to the young boys behaviour, even as he suddenly wore white gloves that came from nowhere and a plastic bag and the void also seemed to hold a vacuum machine. Still no reaction from the hero, that's either a hell of a poker face or All Might has some serious stories to tell.

Once the artifact was stowed away properly, most likely in the void with the vacuum machine, Izuku was ready for the next item on the list: Facing his God -er HERO. Hero I said Hero alright. _Izuku has no problem._

" **Now young man, how do you feel? Any lasting damage? Do you feel hot or cold? Sweat? Is your heart racing?** " All Might was no expert, but he knew what to do to stabilize people while he got them to those with actual medical experience. The problem was that the boy, while only a bit roughed up from the look of things, may be poisoned by the villain. Such cases were always tricky. While he questions the boy he begins scooping the villain in a bottle he bought before he started his chase.

"Yes! er I mean NO! I mean- My heart is racing, but not because- ! er I FEEL FINE ALL MIGHT SIR!" The boy was a stuttering mess by the end of it and Toshinori was sure he could bake an egg on his face, but he knew what he means and decided not to tease him about it. A subtle look at his timer forced him to take the kids word for it. He once more cursed his own weakness that made it so he could not even give appropriate 'aftercare'.

Unknowing of All Mights inner troubles Izuku works up the courage to ask his idol a very serious question.

"A-All Might!" The sudden shout rips Toshinori from his dark thoughts. " **Y-Yes? What is it young man?** " For a moment his private persona comes through, but the young man thankfully does not question his meek tone.

"I- Tha- My - CAN I BECOME A HERO? Even if my quirk has not matured yet? Could you give me a tip or some advice please? I love my quirk and it's powers are very diverse and I am sure it will mature to something special someday, but I don't know if I have what it takes to pass the exam...to be a hero." Izukus eyes were fixed on All Mights boots and his voice got smaller and smaller the longer he talked. His confidence was crushed, he could not hold up his dream in front of everything he dreamed off.

A hand larger than life gently lays down on his shoulder and he lifts his head in shock only to meet the gentle warm eyes of the man that brought peace. For many years All Mights eyes were shadowed and Izuku always took that to mean that All Might was no longer a person you met eye to eye but something so much more. A symbol for mankind to gather around, but now he met blue _human_ and infinitely kind eyes.

" **My boy.** " The titan spoke. " **No one is born a hero. The actions and choices one makes every day form the person you are going to be! And if you want to be a hero, if you want to help the helpless, if you want to fight fo what is right, if you love this world... Then you will find everything right here.** " A big finger taps on his chest, the gentle motion sending a shock into Izukus heart. " **A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart! A good quirk may give you a foot in the door, but when the people scream for help, when the villains laugh in victory, when you HAVE to help and your feet move of their own, then you know what your purpose is.** "

The titan stood up and Izuku swore he saw the world on his unbreaking back. His smile shone with light on its own even in the darkness of the tunnel. He points at the scattered Pikmin that still lay on the ground.

" **I have seen a bit of your quirk and while that is not enough to give you professional advice, let me say this.**

 **Even if every aspect of your quirk is different, it is still one quirk.** (splat) **Do not see every aspect as something that should succed on its own, but as a part of something bigger.**

 **A hero that does not utilise every aspect of his quirk will not succeed.** " All Might waits for the boys reaction, damn his time limit, this was something much much more important.

Izuku rubs his tearing eyes. "My friend said something similar to me many years ago. We train together to become heroes."

All Mights joyous laughter echoes in the tunnel.

" **HAHA! You have a good friend there, my boy! For all my might I can't save the people alone, I look forward to welcome two new heroes in the future!** " The boy smiles back brightly, his smile rivaling Toshinoris own. The boys eyes shone with new confidence and Toshinori was glad that he stretched his limit a bit, but then the left his face and settled on his chest and the boy blanched as if he saw a ghost, a horrified look on his face. For a moment Toshinori feared that his wound bled, but he knew nothing touched it today and then he felt movement. On his wound! How did the sensitive spot not alert him earlier!?

*splat splat*

(*)

" _ **Disgusting meatbag! I'll rip out your entrails! I'll gnaw on your spine! Take this you peace of shit! Die!**_ " A small grey slime with a leaf on his head was sticking on his shirt and kept slapping his 'arms' at his wound. How did he not feel that?

The little thing seemed to feel it was being watched and small black hate filled eyes met his own. It was shaking a 'fist at All Might.

" _ **Open that fucking mouth! I'll show you to mess with me! I'll take over your body and nail your mother, sister and daughter at once! Just open up and let it happen!"**_

Thankfully no one could understand what it was saying, as besides being Piklish it was also terribly garbled, questionable if even Pikmin could understand 'him'.

All Might guesses that it was a part of the villain having gained sentience and prepares to obliterate it with a 'Mini Smash!', but gets interrupted by the boy taking it and trying to hold it in his hands.

"I'm so sorry All Might! He is just recently born and I haven't figured out his deal yet! I swear I did not mean to offend you!" The kid was bowing and apologizing at frightening speed. Toshinoris back winced in sympathy, then what the boy said registers.

" **This is yours?** " He points at the ball of goo that the boy was pressing into another bottle. One thing speaking for it was that the goo was not attacking him or even really resisting, content with glaring at All Might, specifically his chest area.

"Yes! Under special circumstances my body 'grows' a seed, once the conditions are met the 'fruit' can be plucked. The character of the resulting 'Pikmin' are dependent on the one plucking and sadly the villain plucked this one in our struggle." The boy was calmly explaining once the slime was stowed away and popped out some different 'pikmin', he called them, as example.

One was a red plant person with a sharp nose, the next a tiny blue thing with a smiling mouth and the last a rock?/plant? that CRIED!? Quirks are a marvel.

" **Is that safe? Argh dammit!** " His timer was giving the 'HURRY THE FUCK UP' alarm, he has only seconds left, but he has to at least make sure the boy was fine with the 'pikslime'.

"Oh yes don't worry!" The red pikmins leaf starts burning and the boy takes hold of it. "My quirk cannot hurt me." He smiles.

" **Thatiswonderful! PleaseexcusemebutIreallyREALLYhavetogo! Haveaniceday! KTHXBYE!** " The hero was rushing away, having to shout the last part over his wristwatch alarm.

Izuku stood there and looked at the place where his hero last stood, a dreamy smile on his face and chest filled with new confidence. "All Might..." He sighs. ( _What are you, geh?)_

He gets thrown out of his reverie by the sound coming from the bottle in his hand. "I better get something better to store you for now." he tells the bottle. With those words he heads in a different direction than his home.

Toshinori was flying through the air, one hand pressed on the timer to muffle the noise. He really should add a mute button, but it has never before been in actual use! Today was the first time that he was actually hearing it, normally his body protested way before the alarm even starts. Strange.

He lands on a building and puffs back into the haggard thin form of Yagi Toshinori. He braces for the inevitable coughing attack spiced with a mouthful of blood-!

"Huh?" But nothing comes. He takes a slow careful breath of air, always waiting for that familiar sting. Nothing.

He takes another breath, and another, if he didn't know any better he would even say that he could breath in marginally more air than usual.

"I must be having an exceptional great day today!" A wide relieved smile grows on his face, maybe he can sleep without the usual pain and night terrors tonight.

"Must be a reward for helping that kid, haha." He softly jokes. He walks to the fence lining the buildings roof and leans on it taking in the sight of the peaceful lively city beneath.

He was at peace for the first time in a long while.

He had not noticed how jaded he had become and how he was neglecting to pay attention to the peoples spirits.

He could have rescued that kid and been out of there in seconds, sparing himself some pain and maybe enabling him to safe someone else with those precious seconds.

But!

By taking the time to listen and advise and HELP! He has helped the boy more than he would ever know.

And maybe, no CERTAINLY, some years later there will be a new hero that will save some kid himself and he will take a moment extra and listen to their fears and give them hope and Toshinori felt something warm in his chest at the thought.

Today, he felt like a true hero again.

"Better get going before I dream the day away on some roof. I guess I am getting old if I am indulging in nostalgia like this." He buffs up- still no pain, nice!

Feeling playful he takes some small hopps, shaking lose a certain bottle and takes a running start opposed to just jumping directly. The mighty hero and symbol of peace soars away and a small innocent looking bottle falls down the roof into the side alley.

Katsuki was feeling a bit more mellow now that he killed some dudes in the most gorey and showy fashion possible. Maybe he should look about getting Mörtal Kombat 30 for himself, but it's just not the same if you can't see your opponents despair in their eyes. Katsuki is not a psychopath, he has the results to proof it.

He was taking a shortcut through an alley when a plastic bottle comes falling down and lands near his position.

"The hell? FUCKING POLLUTERS!" He yells up the building. He stomps over and grabs the bottle, it seems to be filled with waste or something. Thankfully the outside was dry and it did not reek, the bottle was still closed.

"Are they fucking throwing bottles of shit down the roofs these days!? I should go up their and jam it back up their asses!" But Katsuki didn't have the time.

Instead he stomped angrily out of the alley and approaches the nearest waste bin. He angrily slams the bottle inside and the whole bin rattles. He turns around to go home, even though his mellow mood was just destroyed, but he didn't have the time for another go.

He takes a step and stops when he hears noise from the bin behind him. He turns around and his face morphs into a mask of shock.

A huge slime monster with a gaping maw of jagged teeth and two asymmetrical eyes floating in the muck it is made of. Two huge clawlike tentacle arms were reaching out for him.

" **ThANks kiD! HoW aBOut yOu giVE mE yoUr boDY NexT?** " the villain lunged and Katsukis world goes black.

Izuk was leaving the store with a new sports bottle he could fit onto his waist and was now making his way back home when he heard the familiar sound of an explosion and a commotion.

"No way." He knew Katsuki had too much self control, but he decided to satisfy his curiosity. The scene he found made his stomach drop in horror.

A huge crowd was forming a circle around a familiar slime villain that had some poor bloke in his disgusting grip. Fire was burning in some places around him, whoever the victim was must have some form of fire quirk.

Izuku could see multiple heroes standing around, keeping the people away, but NOT DOING ANYTHING!

"Why aren't they helping!?" He whisper-yelled in disbelief.

"None of the heroes have a fitting quirk kid, they are waiting for reinforcement." A random dude in the crowd explains.

 _'That is the greatest pile of shit I ever heard!'_ Didn't All Might himself JUST say to him that your quirk only gets your foot in?

"If they are calmly watching someone die, then they have no right to calm themselves heroes." He did not mean to say that out loud, but the words spilled out in a dark tone. The nearby reporter was picking it up and Izukus words were airing throughout the country in seconds. the reporter was trying to get to the kid, but something else happened first.

Izuku was trying to get a better look of the victim, there must be something one can do!

The terrified eyes of his childhood friend meet him and his mind goes blank. "Kacchan... KACCHAN!" He immediately start running, but must stop when a tentacle comes whipping in his direction.

" **NoT sO fASt MoANy KiD, I knOW yOuR triCKs! YoU woN't gET me A SeCOnd tIMe!** " The villain mocked.

"D-D-e-ku-u..." Comes the raspy weak voice of his friend.

_'What to do!? None of my pikmin are strong enough!'_

_**'Do not see every aspect as something that should succeed on its own, but as a part of something bigger'** _

Izuku has an idea! In the background the 'Heroes' bellow for him to come back, but don't move from their spot, the reporter gleefully records everything.

Izuku slaps on his onion, thinking about what he needs.

' _1 Rocky, 4-no 8 Reds and 30 blue!'_ His force assembled, he blows the whistle.

*Twiiet*

Following his mental command the red form two groups one going around 'eating' fires and one standing at attention next to him. Ten blues approach the waiting reds and form a net between them. The other blues huddle up and form a rope, all the while rocky was crying a fountain on them. Once they are all wet he grabs the last pikmin of the rope and the other end grabs the rocky.

 _'Please work, by All Might please work_!' He starts swinging and whirling the improved 'flail', the air filled with the whoosh of the 'rope' cutting the wind and the "WIIIIIIIIIII" cry of the rocky.

"Hah!" Izuku takes swing and the flail flies out sideways.

It misses the villain, " **HaH IdIoT!** " , but that wasn't his target.

The rocky flies past and gets moved back so that a blue was in front. The head hits a wall and the rocky bounces off the blue, sending it back at an angle.

The villain jerks in surprise when the flail passes him on the other side. Izuku is ready and catches it. He 'ties' the 'rope' to the net and the second red team takes place in front of him under the two rope lines.

"Kacchan!" He meets the weak eyes of his friend and he sees him understand immediately. "3! 2!-!" The red team starts vibrating on the spot, sending sparks fly and immediately a fire roars to life. The heat of the fire dries out the blue pikmin forming the rope and they shrivel back to normal size.

The rope snaps back, ripping Katsuki from the villains grip.

The moment he is free he sends an explosion behind him, blinding the villain and stopping him from snatching him again. He flies at high speed and lands safely in the net Izuku prepared. The moment Izuku sees his friend is safe he turns around and ROARS at the dumbfounded heroes.

"FUCKING DO YOUR JOB!" The 'Heroes' flinch back, but before they can react a loud familiar laugh rings out.

" **Quite right my boy! Allow me! Oklahoma SMASH!"** The beloved hero was giving an encore! Swinging his fist the winds generated by his punch were neutralizing the villain and causing it to rain, dowsing the fires. The crowd was going wild.

" **Please forgive me young man! He got away from me, I am infinitely sorry! I hope you can forgive me one day.** " The NUMBER ONE HERO was bowing his head and the crowd gasps in shock, the reporter was looking like she was about to have an 'accident'.

" **I am sorry, but I REALLY have no time. Just know that you have shown today that you have what it takes to be a TRUE HERO. Farewell, young Izuku!** " And with that he jumps away again, the bottle villain FIRMLY in his grip. The crown went even wilder chanting All Might and Izukus name, the heroes were looking glum and beat down, they knew what awaited them in the near future and the reporter was smoking a cigarette and redoing her hair. She had a very satisfied look on her face.

"All Might knows my name!" Izuku whispers in shock, he must have seen it on his notebook or backpack.

"Deku! Where did you meet All Might?" The boys were ushered away by medics and their conversation had to wait.

Once they got green light from the medics and they were free from the press and from idiot heroes trying to save face, which failed miserably because the reporter was on them like a shark smelling blood when she heard them berate them, they finally could talk while moving towards their homes. Their phones already were informing them of their likely reception.

"I'm gonna be grounded until I'm 20..." Izuku whined.

"The old hag will be so annoying, maybe she'll ask me how I FEEL! Ugh" Katsuki shudders in horror.

"So how did you meet All Might?" Katsuki picks up his earlier question.

"I was attacked by the slime villain too, All Might was chasing him and he saved me." He explains.

Something he heard and dismissed until now enters Katsukis brain. "Wait... The villain called you 'Moany Kid'! Don't tell me...!?" There was only one way for Deku to moan, in such a situation that is. Katsuki did not want to ever know whatever the readers just thought off.

Izuku looks away in embarrassment and starts taking off the bottle he was wearing on his waist, that Katsuki had wondered about. He holds up the bottle and Katsuki sees that whatever was inside was moving.

He sees a leaf floating by and then two black eyes were glaring at him through the plastic. The eyes momentarily focus on his throat and arms that were bandaged before losing interest.

" _ **Fuck off**_ "

"Kacchan... meet Dio."

* * *

Omake- yellow pikmin possible origin

The phone was ringing and Izuku deigned to pick up, nothing much else to do at the moment. Also he already knew who it was going to be.

"Hello Kacchan." He said nervously.

" _Don't you 'Hello Kacchan' me! WHERE. ARE. YOU?!_ " Izuku holds the phone away from his ear. Katsuki was still clearly understood. In the background a light flashed.

" _Did you forget that it is training day today?! Move your ass here!_ " Katsuki was having a good day, still no explosions.

"I am grounded, I can't come." Izukus tries to explain. Shocked silence from the phone. (BZZZZT)

" _... You- YOU, beloved 'angel', are grounded!?_ " Katsuki was surprised. The light flickered.

" _HOW? WHY?"_ He needed to know.

"Well..."

(Flashbaaaack)

Izuku had it figured all out now! He solved the riddle! Found all the answers.

"Haah Ok!" izuku sighs and tries to gather his courage again. In Front of him was a notebook filled to the brim with his theory. Next to it lay a fork.

"It should work. And according to the article I read, it is not enough to be deadly. Nothing to fear, just a quick experiment." Izuku tried to reassure himself. He falters for a moment, but the _curiosity_ is too strong.

He takes the fork and looks at the power outlet, as he predicted his head starts itching. The fork nears the outlet, Izukus last thought before the lights go out is ' _I wonder...'._

(end flashback)

"...and that's what happened. Mom grounded me for two months and no All Might." Izuku finishes his story. The All Might part was the true punishment. A small yellow figure with giant ears and no mouth or nose and black eyes with green pricks and a greenish mop of hair, similar to Izuku, walks past.

" _Wi Wo Wa? (What is this?)"_ (BZZZZZ) "Wiuwiuwiuwiu"

The same(?) figure wanders past in another direction.

" _Wi Wo Wu? (What is that?)"_ (BZZZZZ) "Wiuwiuwiuwiu"

The figure passes again and Izuku snatches it up.

" _... What is his name?_ " Katsuki asks resigned.

" His name is (I have no fucking idea)" Just rolls off the tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'rescue' sounded better in my head, but I tried to make it good
> 
> Same for the 'speech' was aiming for 'moving' but it may just be cringe
> 
> I tried
> 
> as for Dio, yes it is for that DIO
> 
> I was trying to think of a villain like name, best would be a bodysnatcher and I had to think of that
> 
> I was very skeptical, but then I thought of a bad joke I can do with it so it won me over
> 
> Next chapter I will talk out of my ass and explain the special 'quirks' of the pikmin so far. (maybe you already know! Write a comment XD)
> 
> I don't know yet if I will split the chapter again or not so it may take a bit longer. Monday at the latest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something about the 'training' that kills my drive to write (see my other story) but I forced myself to do it
> 
> actually wanted to finish the exam in this chapter, but because I was too lazy I don't have the time to finish it
> 
> I promised some explanations so join me at the end.
> 
> But first ENJOY

(After the slime incident)

Izuku knew that his mother had watched the news by the messages she left on his phone, but he would still have been warned by the flood of water coming out of their entrance. As it was he had to carry his shoes in his hand and take off his socks.

He opened the door, freeing a new wave of water, and braced for 'impact'.

"Mom! I'm houUFFF" One moment he stands the next a blur tackles him to the ground. He lays still and tries to makes sense of what happened and meanwhile Inko was hugging her angel,her reason for existence, her life, to her chest. In both parts terrified and so SO PROUD!

She wants to cuddle him, to never let him near any danger again and she wants to shout from the rooftops that this was her son! She could not decide and settled for crying.

Izuku wondered how the house was not completely flooded by now, until he sees a giant blue figure standing in the hall.

It was Susume, but at least 1,5 meter tall! By far her tallest height since she was 'born'. The blue giant waves and pulls in the water that gathered while Inko was lying onhis chest, making her grow another 2 cm.

"Mom! Calm down. Everything is fine. And did you see All Might?! He endorsed me by name! And I got his autograph! That reminds me... Rocky! Look here!" He gently pulls away his mother and stands up, he pulls the autograph from the 'void of fandom' and shows it to the little rock with heavy anxiety.

" _Wiiiiiiii_ " No real change in the action, but the crying sounds 'happier'.

 _'Note to self: never pull Pikmin out by my self. Seems to have a negative effect on their mind.'_ Izuku pats the rock as he makes the note to himself.

Arms come from behind him and gently hug him to a familiar chest, his mothers sweet calming smell banish even the last ghosts of his life and death encounter. All was good.

"I'm so proud of you, Izuku." Inko whispered in his hair and Izuku felt his own eyes water. "No don't! You'll just set me off again! Let's sit down, I made your favorite Katsudon, and tell me what happened today. The rest can wait."

Unnoticed by the two they just showed a picture of Izuku in the news accompanied by pictures of his rescue and All Might. The reporter was smiling wildly in the camera as Izukus full name flashes across the street.

" _...much to expect from this young prodigy endorsed by All Might himself. Young Izukus future looks bright indeed! ..."_

(Next day)

Izuku was brushing his teeth when sound from outside was pulling his attention, he goes to a nearby window and peeks out. "PTUH!" The toothpaste gets spit on the floor, next the phone rings and his mother's voice comes from the kitchen.

"Izuku! There are some reporter on the line that would like to talk to you." Izuku could not understand why his mother was so calm, until he saw her. She had a pinched look around her eyes, but mostly she was almost bursting with pride.

' _Guess she doesn't have a problem with that aspect of heroism at least._ ' he thought to himself.

Inko turns on the radio and music starts playing.

**8 months until the exam**

" _Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances..."_

It was the beginning of many a reporter wanting to interview the 'young hero endorsed by All Might', but thankfully they accepted his explanation that he would like to 'earn his fame' and that he technically broke the quirk usage laws.

The ones that were still not deterred made quick acquaintance with an irate Katsuki and his explosions. Quicker if they called him 'victim'.

Katsuki himself took it surprisingly well.

"Enjoy your fame, Deku! the more you rise the higher I'll be when I defeat you!" Which was the highest praise possible! Izuku was now officially his rival!

Helping that was Izukus new training regime. With all the attention and expectations he felt duty bound to step it up a notch ... or three.

"Hurgh!" "Finally you're taking the training seriously!" Katsuki says with a smile. Izuku could not answer, too busy taking in lifegiving air in his burning lungs.

**7 month until the exam**

_"Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive..."_

Before Izuku stood ten empty cans, he stood about 5 meter away and tried to focus, in his hand was a blue pikmin connected to more - forming a whip.

*CRACK" - nothing

*CRACK" - A peace of wood splinters from the log the cans stand on.

"CRACK" - "AH!" Izuku lets the whip fall and holds his face - on his left cheek a sizeable welt forms, but thankfully the skin was not broken. Still stings like a motherfucker though.

"Maybe I'll wear a helmet for now..." Whip training will have to wait.

He decides to head home for the day, never noticing the rattling of the sports bottle on his hip.

**6 months until the exam**

_"So many times it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory..."_

Izuku stands in the clearing that has become his official training gym and holds a sports bottle in his hand. On his cheek was a bandage.

"Ok Dio! Guess we should train you too, huh? Or at least figure you out." He mutters to himself. The bottle rattles and shakes. "That's the spirit!" Trusting in his qurik he opens the bottle.

*Splat*

And gets a faceful of slime.

For a moment he panics and flashbacks to the time he was in the slime villains grip. His hands rush to cover his mouth, but Dio shows no interest.

He sits on his cheek for a moment and then jumps off. He lays on the ground looking a bit lost. Izukus scared eyes meet his glaring ones.

" _ **What?**_ " Izuku pokes him with a foot and still no reaction.

"You are so strange." He picks him up by his feeler and closely inspects his body for the first time.

It was purely slime and normally he should not have been able to pull him up by his feeler, but somehow he kept his form, even if his consistency should not have allowed that.

Out of pure curiosity, absolutely no spite involved no, he chucks him against a tree.

*splat*

A grey splatter was on the side of the tree with two floating glaring eyes inside of it.

" _ **Fucking brat! Don't you dare do this again! For your interest I don't let anyone swagger over me! Is that clear?**_ "

"Hm? Is something happening? Or is he saying something?" Izuku peels the slime off and checks the tree for damage. None, not even a scratch from an earlier training session, quite rare considering Izukus schedule.

Izuku thinks and scratches his cheek, peeling off the bandage.

"Oh? Damn. I totally didn't notice. But why didn't it hurt? It is still a hefty bruise... !?" Izuku feels his cheek, but the expected pain keeps missing.

"No way! Could it be?" He pulls out his phone and uses his camera to check his face. "!" The bruise is gone and not even a mark remains.

Izuku looks at the slime on the ground.

"YOU HEAL!?" The author must be either crazy or drunk or both.

Well considering that both victims of a slime villain that likes to swim in waste and who knows what else, had both no symptoms of poisoning and even after a hefty assault on their throats had no problem screaming and showed no pain at all.  
And considering that the slime wanted to take over the bodies, which is a bit hard when they start rotting, I would say it makes kind of sense. And I'm not drunk and who's really sane in this world of ours.

Fair enough.

**5 months until the exam**

_"Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive..."_

Izuku listens to a song and starts humming along, when the refrain hits he can't help singing along.

"It's the eye of the- WOAH!" His newly trained reflexes allowed him to dodge the bottle Katsuki was throwing at his head. "Kacchan! What gives!?"

"DEKU! I won't say anything if sometimes your cheesy pop titles are playing, but I draw the line when you start playing 'training-montage' songs. Especially when the've been overdone for literally over a hundred years! Am I clear!?" Came the nice gentle request from Katsuki. He popped off some harmless warm explosions because he thought Izuku looked a bit cold, how nice of him.

Izuku nods his head and returns to training, his headphones turned down a bit.

**4 months until the exam**

_"... It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival..."_

Izuku stands still, a blue whip in his hand and ten cans about five meter in front of him.

"Go!" Comes Katsukis signal.

Izuku makes the whip crack, hitting a can and continuing the motion into another crack. When he is done seven cans lie on the ground.

"You still need more training with that, Deku." Katsuki was honestly impressed, but he feels one should strife for perfection so he focuses on the negative instead.

"I know, but at least I can start training with something else now that I have the basics down." Izuku replies.

"And what." Katsuki did not know Izuku had plans to train another thing besides the whip. "And does it have something to do with crybaby over here?" He points at the original Rocky, sitting on a log and coloring some book. By his side was his favorite Rock Might plushie. Rocky looked up and his eyes watered in question.

"He is fucking speaking in crying!" Katsuki mumbles to himself, he bet that Izuku and Auntie could understand him.

"Well, yes, but first I wanted to test with a copy." He pops out two rockys.

"Well what is your plan?" Katsuki decided to get it over with.

"First this." He took up a rocky and twirled it around, the constant crying was a bit discomforting, but he knew that they were brainless so he ignored it, mostly.

Katsukis eyes narrowed in confusion."How are you twirling him like that?" He knew from experience that rockys weigh more than rocks of similar size. Which at about forty cm diameter was no laughing matter! Katsuki guesses that the rock should weigh something around 15 kg, way too heavy for Izukus twirling. Finally Izuku answered.

"For me they are lighter. It only feels like he is five kilo at the most, which is a blessing let me tell you. I was dreading having to built up my muscles first to use them, but now I can start my training." He says and starts whirling it over his head and Katsuki understands what he has planned.

"Ha!" Izuku lets go and the rocky flies at a stone nearby. There is a loud chunk as he collides and for a moment Izuku is worried that the rock has won, but then he sees that the rocky is unharmed and that the rock has a chunk missing.

"Perfect! I just need to work on my aim!" He cheers.

"That is great and all, but what has that to do with your whip training?" Katsuki was sitting nearby, drinking some water to rehydrate from his won training.

"That's what comes next. Err- You better take cover." ' _And better cover myself too.'_ He warns Katsuki and pulls out some blue pikmin to cover his body, having found that they can also act in his defense like that. He was already thinking how he will integrate it in his hero costume, but it was going slow.

He takes the whip back up and gives the command for the last blue to take hold of the rocky. Once done he starts gathering momentum by swinging the 'flail' over his head. He tries to get a feel for the new weight at the end.

"HA!" He cracks the whip and the rocky shoots at the rock, aim was manageable at least.

The results were both good and bad.

The good. The concept works and it is a powerful weapon.

The bad. It is a powerful weapon. He could not use this against people without hurting them heavily, even if they are villains. He will need training to figure out force and most importantly WHEN to use it.

"That's pretty much what I figured, but at least I have something for the exam." He cheers halfheartedly.

"Fucking pussy, Deku!" Katsukis irate voice throws Izuku out of his funk. His childhood friend stands next to a rock and blasts it away once he has his attention.

"Fucking OWN it!" He orders. Izuku gives a laugh and nods gratefully, no more words were needed.

"Ok Rocky, now we take you for a 'spin'" Izuku decided to just throw him.

" _Wiiiiiii"_ Rocky cries in confusion.

Izuku takes him up and throws him against another rock.

"!?" Izuku looks in shock at the results, Katsuki scoffs in amusement. "The crybaby actually has a use."

**3 months until the exam**

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eeeeeeeeeeeye..."_

"...OF THE TIGER!" - ***KABOOOM*** Izuku looks at the remains of what used to be a tree, not meeting the eyes of a seething Katsuki.

"WHAT! Did I say, Deku?" He bits out through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Kacchan." Izuku tries to calm him down.

"The next time I hear fucking 'training-montage' music I will ram my foot so far up your ass it will pop out the next pikmin, is that clear!?" He roars.

"Crystal." Izuku crams his phone a bit farther in his pocket.

**2 months until the exam**

A lone figure in a tracksuit jogs down the road, the hood is up and hides his face he passes a shop with a tv that brings the latest news. He slows down a bit and listens.

_"Only two more months until UAs entrance exam! I'm sure lots of young people are frantically preparing and hoping to reach a spot in this years classes!"_

_"Quite right! And I'm sure a certain someone will also take part and snatch up one of the topspots, if he isn't already recommended by a other certain someone that is."_ The reporter winks in the camera.

The figure takes up speed again, even more than before.

**1 month until the exam**

Izuku stays panting in a hidden clearing in the park, surrounding him is utter destruction. For some reason he is wearing a blue vest.

Shattered rock, splintered trees, scorch marks and countless cans scattered around - Izuku was busy.

"Again - *twiiet*" He blows the whistle and part of his vest falls off - it was made of blue pikmins!

One blue jumps into his hand and he grabs on, more follow along his arm and hang on. In just a moment he holds a rope or rather 'whip'. Next he slaps on his onion two times and two pikmin, one red one stone, stand at attention.

"Ha!" *Crack* A can flies away and the whip continues the movement, led by Izuku to snatch up the rocky.

In the same movement the whip, now flail, starts it next attack.

*Crack-whum* The flail leaves a sizeable crack in a huge stone. The whip comes back, 'ejecting' the rocky which flies to hit another rock and the red gets picked up.

With a mental command from Izuku the red gets stiff and bladelike.

*crack-tschk* The pikmin is stuck in the crack the rocky made.

Izuku twists his hand and sends a shock down the rope.

The red and one blue get left behind, both get 'activated.

"Wiuwiuwiu" The red and blue react together and the rock gets split by a precise steam explosion. Izuku would rather not talk about how long that took to first figure out and then perfect.

Izuku collapses his whip and drops his stance, he takes a look around and gives a determined nod.

"I'm ready."

**The exam is tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to explain Izukus quirk
> 
> I only had this stupid idea originally, but it actually checks out if you think about it, though maybe more if afo was the father but All Might is good too.
> 
> First let me tell it like this.
> 
> Caesar erupts in flames
> 
> Susume pulls in water
> 
> I love rocky but I will wait a bit ( i think it is perfect and hilarious)
> 
> Dio sadly doesn't fit with a nice word like that, but I have him figured out now.
> 
> If you don't like my explanation in the story you can take it like this:
> 
> Sludgy WAS poisonous and Izukus quirk created a 'cure'
> 
> Let's make a pikmin. (I am mansplaining a bit so feel free to skip it)
> 
> Izukus quirk detects a weakness, a danger
> 
> a pikmin gets 'produced''
> 
> once complete it must be pulled, the character is then formed after the persons thoughts and feelings at the pulling AND their own quirk
> 
> Caesar is Katsuki hurt pride , his abilities counter Katsuki - he is immune to fire and something else Izuku does not understand, but has used instinctively
> 
> Susume is canadian and Inkos empathy
> 
> Rocky is izukus shock in that situation
> 
> Dio is slimeys homicidal greed
> 
> It is not perfect but it works
> 
> That is also why i had such a problem with the yellow pikmin
> 
> electricity is no problem, but what then? Until now the one responsible was the one pulling
> 
> I hate the thought of a 'I-don't-understand' yellow or a 'yay~' one
> 
> Don't worry about the yellow situation though I found a solution that should be ok
> 
> Speaking of pikmin i have nine figured out ability wise , names not so much


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *watches film theory 'all Mights secret quirk' because why not
> 
> "...Deku had to train 10 months..."
> 
> T-TEN!?
> 
> So I made a mistake and no one said anything so it should be fine RIGHT!?
> 
> Chapter is a bit late...
> 
> I had lots of free time but I was very lazy, so i wrote everything after i was tired from work cause I'm smart like that
> 
> enjoy

The train was moving along on its way too the next station, so far so normal.

It was filled with various people going about their lives, still expected.

The air was filled with anticipation, now we're talking, for everyone riding this specific train knew:

One of these young people could be a future hero!

Subtle glances followed every teenager, curious, measuring, _judging_ , for only the best and most special can become heroes.

But that was not the only thing that drew the attention of the people on this particular train.

People would nervously hold their phone in their pocket, always waiting for something nefarious to happen! - or to subtly snatch a pic.

Kids would stare and then laugh and point, only to be hushed by their parents who held back a laugh themselves.

Groups of young girls would whisper and giggle and that one was the most painful.

For the cause of the 'ruckus' was a person covered from head to toe, not a hair to be seen, with a mask in front of his face and big dark sunglasses in front of his eyes. Someone did not want to be recognized it seems.

But that was not the only thing drawing attention, because frankly, in a time of quirks and especially mutation quirks, there was always someone running about hiding their features.

No what really drew attention were the three figures accompanying the hooded person. On his right was a small red figure with blond hair that glared and shook his 'fist' at anyone meeting his(?) eyes. On the left was a bigger, but still small, blue figure with greenish hair and a kind aura that would wave at the kids when it noticed their attention.

But the most strange of all, and grabbing the majority of the attention, was a rock?/plant? thing on the persons lap that was constantly crying and holding a rock-plushie(?!) with All Mights distinct hair in his short arms. It was very cute and woman of all ages cooed over him.

Izuku heard another giggle from the group of girls and about died of mortification, once more lamenting that the 'original ones' cannot be stored in the onion, but it was still better than the alternative of having to deal with his 'fame'.

Frankly Izuku should not have worried because Rocky is the best boy and the girls were just giggling how cute he and Rock Might are.

He could have gone without them, popped out one of each color at his destination and then mentally commanded the 'originals' to .. erm ... 'swap bodies', but he was not at the point where he was about to order for suicide quite yet.

And so he endures the pointing and staring and whispers and giggles and - _'IS THE TRAIN THERE YET?'_

Finally the author proves merciful and the train reaches his stop and Izuku and his minions exit the train.

He enters a nearby toilet and gets rid of his 'disguise'- Which, Buddy, is useless, you are still followed by three very distinct figures!- and hurries to his final destination, still wearing a hat and sunglasses.

He climbs the stairs and beholds his future, UA.

He takes a step and stumbles over Rocky pressing close to his leg, thankfully Susume was in front and he bounces off of her back to standing position, losing his hat and sunglasses in the process.

"Ha-? Pfft! Hihi!" He could hear a girl bursting in giggles behind him, plunging another dagger in this boys poor sensitive heart. He turns around and a cute girl with a round face, brown hair and brown eyes smiles at him with honest amusement and kindness. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Seems like your little friend could catch you, but I don't think your sunglasses survived." Her brown eyes meet his green ones.

"Oh!" She gasps in surprise and Izuku feels his gut clench, she must have recognized him. "Aren't you-" ' _Here it comes.'_ "- just adorable!" She moves passed him and crouches in front of Rocky, patting his hair and cooing at him.

"Who's a good boy? You are!" She tells him softly. Rocky does not know who this person is, but she is nice. He holds out his Rock Might plushie. "Is that your friend? He looks so strong! He will protect you and your ..." She turns around and looks at Izuku. He guesses what she means and stutters an answer.

"H-H-He's p-p-part of m-my quirk! So you c-c-could say I'm his o-owner ... or something." His words ended in a small whisper, Izuku was not ready! His heart received too much damage on the way here, he could not handle speaking to a girl right now, especially such a nice one!

The girl cocked her head in confusion and pouted her lips in thought, she turned back to the crying rock with a bright smile and continued as if nothing happened. Izuku felt another cut in his heart.

"Rock Might will protect you and your Papa!" she cheers. Izuku takes a step back as if punched, his face a mask of shock.

' _I would really rather not see them as my children THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'_ He did not question how she knew the plushies name, it was rather obvious, but thinking of his Pikmin as their 'Papa' implied that the other person involved would be the 'Mama'! Which was strange enough with Katsuki and fitting, but also weird in another way for his Mom, but then the slime villain!? And if you think about it he should rather be called 'Mama', because how it happens and that is a whole other can of worms he would rather not think about.

Though, if ANY Pikmin had right to call him 'Papa', it would be Rocky.

Izuku decided to never ever think about this.

The girl saw his thoughts flash rapidly across his face and barely held back her laughter. ' _He's funny!'_ She bends down and picks up his hat and broken sunglasses.

"Here! Good luck today, but I know you will give it your all Izuku!" With those last encouraging words she jogged ahead and Izuku was left behind in shock.

"She did recognize me." He mutters. "She's nice, I hope she makes it too." He walks along and his minion follow, a certain rock much more cheerfully than before.

Izuku enters a giant hall filled to the brim with chairs and people in front of a stage. He slowly makes his way to his designated places. ' _It's nice that they reserved places for the Pikmin. Guess UA has experience with sentient quirks.'_

Izuku informed them that one seat would be enough for them and with Rocky sticking close to Susume and Caesar a bit more distant it was more than enough place for them. Dio is still in bottle jail on Izukus waist.

"Did you finally make it Deku? I was about to think you would chicken out." Katsuki to Izukus left glared at his friend for cutting it so close. He was here since two hours ago! If you call it nerves you will get 'murdered... in a nonlethal, but still painful way of course.

Izuku was about to answer, but someone walked on the stage.

Tall, clad in leather and blonde hair styled in a wave that made him look like a parrot, it was the pro-hero Present Mic! Immediately everyone sat down and the air was filled with tension, everyone waiting with baited breath for the hero to start talking so that they may partake in his wisdom.

"For all of you emaminee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" The part-time pro-hero and full-time radio host began. "Everybody say 'HEY!'" A wide smile on his face, the hero could not wait for the voice of the youth to roar out their spirit!

"..." No response - OR NOT! " _WUUUUU" (HEY!)_ A small blue figure next to a familiar looking green haired boy was giving its best shot! Present Mics face was frozen stiff, same as the whole hall, noone reacted and soon the blue figure quieted down when she noticed she was cheering alone.

A murmur filled the hall as the other kids quietly mocked the strange blue kid. Izuku was frozen stiff in mortification - too much attention! - , but at the same time he could never be cross with Susume and so he tried his best to answer her confused look with a smile, a very shaky lopsided smile.

" _Did I do something wrong?_ " Susume eyes filled with tears before a slam from the stage shocked her out of it. The hall as one turned back to the pro hero who still showed no reaction, but was now on his way to the blue figure.

' _!'_ Blind panic filled Izukus head. He did not think that he would not even 'survive' the explanation.

A tall boy with blue hair and glasses was standing up and moving his arm through the air, but was completely ignored by the hero.

Soon the leather clad hero stands in front of Susume and Izuku can feel his soul staring to leave his body.

He crouches down...

"YEAH! A WONDERFUL REACTION! IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE SOMEONE LAST SHOWED SOME SPIRIT AT THESE TESTS!" The too loud voice of the hero thunders through the hall, slamming the naysayers in their place and elevating Susume to stardom.

"Who are you my little blue listener?" He gives the blue pikmin a wide friendly smile. Susume waves a 'hand' and introduces herself, not that he could understand her.

" _I'm Susume! A pleasure!"_ The hero looks questioningly at Izuku, who manages to recapture his soul and answer.

"Th-th-that's Susume, SIR! Sh-sh-she is part of my qu-quirk,Sir! She can't speak, well she can, but you can't understand her." He trails off in gibberish.

Present Mic wordlessly pulls out his phone and takes a selfie with the smiling Susume and the panicking Izuku. Once done he starts typing rapidly when the last type is through lots of phones in the audience, and Izukus own, start to vibrate.

"Nice to know I have so many followers!" Present Mic says cryptically and turns back to the stage, he still had to explain the rules after all.

Izuku pulls out his phone and checks what the message is he got, only t get another shock.

' _Just met a listener with REAL SPIRIT! Looking forward to little Susumes and her Masters performance! YEAAAHH!'_

Beneath the post was a picture of a smiling Susume and in the corner you could see part of Izukus head, sadly enough to recognize him.

Inko was sitting on the couch, enjoying a small break and trying (and failing) not to miss the 'little ones' too much. Especially her little Rocky, as it was she was working on a new Rock Might for him, when the program she was watching on the side was changing to news.

Expecting a report about a villain attack, she was not ready for little Susume to smile back at her.

" _Breaking news folks! A post just came in on Present Mics official Herobook account! A potential hero has impressed him enough to cheer him on, something which hasn't happened in three years! And that is not all! Look closely and sharp eyed viewers may notice something special. That's right! It's none other than Midoriya Izuku! It should have been obvious that the one to grab beloved hero All Mights attention would stand out amongst the rabble! Isn't that right Bob?"_

_"AB-SO-LUTELY! Naysayers keep claiming that all you need to do for Present Mics approval is cheer when he asks for it, but we all know to ignore such fibery. But! There is the confirmation we all have been waiting for! Izuku has made his first step to become an official hero! I for one can't wait to cheer him on in the sports festival! How about you Barbara?"_

_"Oh I'm dying to! And I'm sure many a cute girl will cheer on this little cutie."_ The female reporter winks knowingly in the camera.

"Oh my!" Inko holds a hand to her cheek, surprised but pleased that everyone could see how wonderful her little angel was. Said little angel would be less pleased that he was on the news - again.

Izuku was standing in a smaller crowd in front of a gate trying, and mostly failing, to calm his nerves.

' _Bash as many threes as possible, maybe some one and twos and ignore the zero - easy. NOT! I'm gonna blow it I just know it!'_ He tries to busy himself with checking if his pikmin are ready for the coming fight.

' _First Caesar. Let's see ... standing off to the side, moody, glaring, just flipped off some little kid with balls for hair... all normal._

_Susume... right by my side, humming to herself with a smile, oh she is waving to somebody? Aaaand Present Mic is waving back. Let's ignore that._

_Dio... still secure in bottle and that's where he will stay._

_Finally Rocky... good mood, slowly toddling towards the nice girl from back then. All clea-!?'_ Izuku does a double take, but indeed the little rock was tapping away with a cheerful 'cry'. Izuku hurries to catch him."ROCKY! COME BACK!"

He does a few steps before he is stopped by the large boy with glasses he noticed earlier. He was asking about the zeropointer and glaring at Izuku, but he said nothing back then. Seems like he wants to remedy that.

"Cease your antics at once! Do you want to distract the other people that take this exam seriously? Seems like your fame has gotten to your head Midori-ya?" The large boy stops in his rant when he feels a bump against his leg. He looks down and sees the strange rock thing Midoriya was carrying around before, sitting on the ground and looking up at him with tearful eyes.

The boy almost didn't notice- which Buddy talk about luck! That could have gone VERY differently!

"What?" He looks down his eyebrows still down forming a glare and that was too much for good boy.

" _WIIIIIIIIIII!_ " Rocky let's out a heartrending cry, attracting the attention of all the girls around and of most of the boys.

"What are you doing!?" "Yeah leave him alone!" "Shhh It's alright Buddy." "The big meanie won't bother you anymore!"

The big boy wisely decides to retreat, but before he leaves he actually bows to Rocky and apologizes. Maybe he is not so bad and just has strong opinions about behaviour at tests. Maybe he is just a dick, who knows.

Izuku was still feeling a bit jittery for being called out like that though, but at least he managed to catch Rocky.

(Rocky in his arms waves towards the nice girl and gets a wave and smile back, cheering him up from the scary big boy.)

Only a minute until the test will start and Izuku makes his last preparations. He is already wearing a blue 'vest' and Susume takes place on his back, contorting her body to not be in the way and protect it at the same time. He grabs Rocky by his feeler, after stowing away his plushie of course, and adjusts his grip for an optimal throw.

That's when he notices a problem.

Caesar.

The little red guy was obviously _burning_ for a fight, but Izuku frankly had no use for him. What to do?

Izuku comes to a decision he will hopefully not regret.

He summons a group of fifteen red ones, the sudden pops and appearance of a small group of red minion parting the crowd.

"Ok Caesar. You take this group and give it your best alright? I think that should be more fun for you. Just don't hurt anybody ok?" He tells him.

" _My own army? My own command? And no restrictions? (_ Not what he said.) _Is today my birthday._ (Could be what do I know)" Caesar takes control of the group, filling them with 'life', and soon the red ones stood at attention like soldiers.

" _MEN! TODAY WE WREAK HAVOC! BURN THE ENEMY AND REVEL IN THEIR CRIES! TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!_ " "" _OOOOHHHHHHHHH""_

The crowd was wondering what the big red one was squeaking about and then the others squeaked back! It was so cute.

Even Present Mic was spellbound, probably the reason the test has not started yet. And there was the loving voice of his husband reminding him in a loving voice that he has duties to fulfill, sadly not the fun kind, but there is always the night, if he wasn't patrolling again that is- che!

" _HIZASHI! Will you start or do I have to kick your ass!? The others are wondering if something happened."_

"Ah sorry Shouta. AHEM! ALRIGHT LISTENERS! ON YOUR MARKS - GO!" Present Mic snaps himself out of it and starts the exam in a hurry.

" _LET'S GO MEN!" ""YAHHHHH""_ The red 'army is the first on to react and Izuku close behind, the ret of the crowd looks on stupefied.

"COME LET'S GO! THE TEST STARTED!" Cheers Mic. They start moving.

They see the red army and the green kid split up and their focus stays on the boy. What will he pull next?

The first robots roll out, clanking menacingly and the kid starts twirling the crying rock of his in answer. The crowd watches in shock as the rock twirls and cries.

The boy lets go and the rock flies at a nearby robot- a two pointer.

Everyone expects nothing to happen, a rock obviously no match for the metal of the robots, but they all stare in shock when the robots chests caves and cracks on impact and seconds after the robot explodes, sending the rock, still crying but unhurt, back to his Master.

Some of the more _instinct driven_ individuals among the group come to the wrong conclusion.

"Those robots are a joke!" "Yeah! Easy-peasy!"

One especially enthusiastic boy charges another two pointer and jumps into a flying kick, convinced his kick was stronger than the crying rock.

"ARRRRGH! MY FOOT!" Seems like he had to find out the hard way.

Metal hard - foot go ouch.

But they had no way to know that the result of rock against metal was the cause of Rocky's special ability.

Rocky could _break anything._

The crowd looks in shock at the screaming hurt boy and turns back to gren boy with rock to see if the first robot was just a fluke.

Now he was holding a whip he pulled from thin air!

Looking closer they can see it was made of small blue thingies, similar to the red ones. He takes some practice swings and then he combines the whip and the rock, creating a flail!

Preparations done the kid goes berserk.

The flail whips through the air without pause and every swing fells a robot. It has only been two minutes and he already smashed 10 robots!

The crowd starts attacking robots in a panic.

Izuku retracts his whip from the remains of a one-pointer. ' _Nothing_ '

A two-pointer moves closer, eager to start his new future as scrap metal. Izuku is glad to help him along. ' _Also nothing.'_

Izuku runs past a group of one pointers and looks out for his target. There! A lonely three-pointer, exactly what the doctor ordered.

Izuku faces him and waits for the machine to classify him as target, intensely focused on the feeling of his head.

"Target acquired. Neutralize" A small itch starts in Izukus hair, about where one of the remaining pikmin bulges should be.

' _I knew it!_ ' Well he didn't. He just had a strong hunch.

Izuku had no memories of Caesars and Susumes 'birth' and at Rockys he was a bit distracted by his broken arm and at Dios by his near death from drowning by slime villain , you know the usual for young boys. But he can vaguely recall that any new Pikmin was first introduced by a strong itch on his head, probably where the individual bulge was.

That should mean that something in this robot was a possible source for a new pikmin, he just had to find it.

Izuku popped out a normal rocky and switched it with the original, he did not want to completely destroy this one, just immobilize it.

' _I should have enough points to spend some time with this, I hope.'_ He lures the robot around a building to not be disturbed by anyone. Once in position he takes a swing and sends the whip flying.

His plan works, in a way.

The rocky caves in the chest of the robot, but does not completely wreck it as the original would, so far so good, but then something happens Izuku could not have foreseen.

The rock gets stuck in the chest and the robot starts giving off sparks.

"Oh Shit -!" That was all Izuku could say before the electricity wanders down the line of water based pikmin and electrocutes him too, thankfully it is not a lethal amount, but his muscles lock up and he cannot move his arm as he wants, his fist will not open.

The good news is that his original plan worked by the amount of maddening itching his head is experiencing.

The bad news is that he still can't move and seems like Susume too was being paralyzed by the current, Rocky was free, but not able to help. He may be immune to electricity, but he still had only short little stumpy arms.

He was looking for a way out and about to give the mental signal for the blue ones to 'self-destruct' when he heard a strange noise.

Like an engine, but no wheels. Instead he could only hear running sounds, though faster than a normal human should.

The source of the noise becomes clear when the tall mean boy from before comes careening around the corner and slams into Izuku, sending them both down in a tumble. Izukus face gets pressed into the ground muffling any noise he makes.

"Wha-!? What is the meaning of this!? Are you trying to sabotage me!? I canno-" "Thank you for your help! I was being electrocuted by the robot and couldn't free myself, so Thank you!" Izuku gives the tall boy a wide smile besides his rant and his dislike of him.

The boy is caught flat footed and does not know how to respond, he settles for blushing and mumbling a apology, then he runs off.

Izuku looks after him in confusion, but soon remembers the important things in life - like Pikmin!

He turns towards the robot who started his new career as useless scrap metal and curses. ' _Hopefully it was enough_!' He puts a hand in his hair and looks for the new strand that should be there ... nothing.

"Fuck!" Izuku can't hold back a curse at his misfortune, dejected he turns to Rocky and summons some new blues to form a new whip. "Come on Rocky... Rocky?" He turns to his little friend and finds him starring at his feet, or rather something behind them.

He looks down and sees something yellow in the corner of his eye, he turns around and sees - nothing!

"What the...?" He looks around. There it is again! The yellow thing in the corner of his eye. He decides to bring out the big guns and blows his whistle.

A yellow shadow zooms passed him and comes to a stop in front of him, finally he can see his newest 'creation'.

It followed the usual scheme in looks with the feeler and eyes and his special trademark was that it had ears, big ones making him look very top heavy. His parentage was revealed by a blue mop of hair and glasses like marks around his eyes, but that was not all that was special about him.

He was standing very peculiar. Sideways, one arm up on down, same for his legs. One was held in the air at an angle and even his standing leg was angled, even his feeler was angled - a very strange pikmin. Izuku wondered if it was shy or just liked to play hide and seek.

" _Acknowledged. It was nothing. Please input order._ " Well what is it? Are you robot-like or a copyright infringement.

" _Acknowledged. Why not both?_ " Fuck you, you took way too much time to figure out I don't care anymore.

Izuku was looking at the little bastard and wondering what to do, and what to name him, but was interrupted by the announcement that the exam was almost over.

"Already!? I better rack up some more points!" And off he goes!

But he doesn't come far before the earth starts rumbling and stops in shock at what he sees.

A GIANT robot was flattening buildings in his way and all around being rather unhelpful to the situation.

"That's the zero-pointer!? Even the robots are 'Plus Ultra!'!"

He decides to maybe NOT deal with that thing, he turns around and goes his way, when-

"KYAAAAH! Help me! I'm stuck!" A familiar high pitched voice rings out.

He turns around and sees the friendly cute girl from before stuck under some rubble, DIRECTLY IN THE ROBOTS PATH!

Izuku starts running before he knows it, his mind going a million miles a minute. He knows he won't reach her in time, but he has to do something!

Multiple plans spring to mind and get rejected instantly.

Destroy the robot?

-too big

-not enough time

Swing over with whip?

-no practice

-no hooks or streetlamps nearby

-not enough time to run away

... Grab HER with the whip?

Izuku had no practice with grabbing things with the whip besides pikmin and that was mostly done by the pikmin holding on to each other and interlocking their feeler. The girl was much bigger and heavier than a pikmin can hold.

But Izuku did not think that he could grab her with a swing of his whip, the most he could do was lash her one last time before she gets squished.

' _Dammit? How do I reach her!?'_ A wail of despair echoes through his mind.

" _Acknowledged!"_ The ignored yellow pikmin runs passes his masters feet and grabs hold of the end of the whip, then he starts running.

"!? Incredible!" The yellow pikmin was moving at incredible speeds and had reached the girl in the time Izuku blinked. The nameless pikmin does a lightning fast rotation around the trapped girl and the 'rope' is secured, all Izuku has to do is pull.

"But she is still trapped!" He was worried that he would irreversible damage to her legs, but then he remembered the bottle on his hip. With a mental apologize to the girl he braces himself.

There was still the problem of pulling the girl from under a heavy rock with only a fragile rope and no leverage but his own muscles.

'I have to _PULL_!' All or nothing! Izuku gives it his all and his thoughts resonate with the blue pikmin forming the rope.

The whip moves on its own and with surprising ease the girl gets pulled out and literally catapulted over to Izuku who was not prepared for that to happen, but still manages to catch her with his body.

"Uff!" Still a bit breathless he stands up, the girl in his arms and runs away, certain of their doom should he not. A tall boy with glasses looks on in astonishment.

Izuku is prepared to run for their lives when-

" _The test is over! Everyone gather at the entrance please!"_

The zero-pointer stands still and Izuku collapses in relief.

"Thank All Might." He meets the eyes of the girl in his arms, her face is red and she presses her pointer fingers together in embarrassment. Izuku rushes to put her down, gently.

"I am so sorry! How is your leg? I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I didn't know what to do! Let me help you. Please forgive me!" He was bowing nonstop to the girl, who didn't know how to react to his behaviour. He summoned on of his 'medic-slimes' and slapped it on her wounded leg.

"Uwwwaaaah! Huh?" The girl recoils in disgust at the look and feeling of the slime, but then her eyes widen in wonder as the pain disappears. A short while later she was able to stand up and her leg was as good as new.

"Do my old eyes deceive me!? A HEALING QUIRK!? I was about to give up hope that I will see one in a hero candidate. Though the optic leaves some things to be desired, but in the end the only thing that matters are results, right?" A female voice makes the pair turn around. It was a very small old woman with a pink headgear and a large syringe, wearing a lab coat. Izuku immediately recognizes her as Recovery lady, UAs resident nurse!

"That is Recovery girl! UAs resident nurse!" ...Yes.

"That's right, young man. How are you feeling, my child?" She asks the girl.

"Perfectly fine! My ankle feels good!" The girl starts punching the air to show her fitness _and readiness to throw down._

"Well allow me to make sure, alright? MMMMMhhhwa!" The little old womans lips extended a ridiculous distance and connected with the girls brow. She flashed with light for a second and nothing happened.

"WONDERFUL!" The old womans grin was as wide as her head and she almost vibrated in joy. "Full restoration! And no cost on your stamina! What a wondrous quirk! Young man, what is it? There MUST be a cost for something like this!" She was seriously invading Izukus space at this point.

"I-I don't know! I never really tested it! I mostly used it to heal bumps and bruises after training, so I don't know the limit. As for the cost..." He picks up the still slime that he used to heal the girls leg. It was unresponsive and seemed smaller than before.

"I think it uses up the slimes. I think he lost some mass." He jiggled the slime around, trying to find something different than usual.

"So the slime pays the prize, I see... I saw you summoning more of such things earlier. How many 'slimes' do you have?" If it turned out he could summon hundreds of them she would take him for herself, damn the consequences.

"The slimes cap at ten, but if one dies I can easily make a new one!" Izuku was hoping his quirk would impress the veteran heroine.

"Really!? Hmmm. Let's test something. Are you hurt, too?" She asks the boy.

"Erm not really, but I was electrocuted a bit earlier-OUCH!" He rubs the spot where she hit him with her syringe.

"You were electrocuted and don't tell me!? Idiot child!" She rants. She presses the slime at his face. "But that gives us opportunity to test it. Heal yourself with this slime and I'll monitor your condition meanwhile." And a wrinkly pair of lips gets pressed against his brow from one meter distance. One wonders about her youth...

Izuku mentally orders the slime to heal him and waits for the results. The slime gets noticeably smaller until - "wiuwiuwiu" - he dies.

Izuku checks his onion and is surprised that no new slime was created to cap up again.

"It didn't create a new one! It could be that I'm out of food though... One second!" The girls, and everyone else in the crowd, watch him pop out a red pikmin.

He takes hold of his head and they all wonder what he has planned.

"Aaaaand HA!" *Crack* "wiuwiuwiu"

The crowd flinches in unison at the unmistakable sound of a neck breaking. They watch in horror as he kills his creation.

Izuku notices their horror filled stares. "Don't worry! They all are completely without sentience. Only the originals have character and minds of their own." He held up Rocky as proof and the crowd melts over the good boy.

Izuku checks his onion.

"The red one was immediately filled up. Seems like there is a cooldown on the slimes." He explains to Recovery girl.

"That's sad to hear, but expectable. Every quirk has their cost and a healing quirk as wonderful and unusual as yours is no exception." She was sad that her dream of 'Infinurse' got scrapped so soon, but she was still glad to see a new hero that was able to heal.

"Well, nothing to it! I'm sure you both did well, but run along now! I have to heal the others and you have to leave for today. Your test results will be in the mail sometime in the next two weeks. I'm sure I'll see you again!" The old lady winks at Izuku and he shudders, he had no experience with old people and her jokingly flirting with him was not helping matters.

In the distance he saw a group of reds and Caesar standing on a pile of broken robots, dancing, and he decided to use it to escape the situation. Without a backward glance he ran away, earning a chuckle from the hero and not noticing that the friendly girl and the tall boy wanted to speak with him.

Izuku had enough for today. He just wanted to get home and get some of his mothers katsudon.

' _I hope I got enough points!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to add the letter with his points, but I don't have a name for yellow and I don't want to think about it at this moment
> 
> I hope I'll get the next one out sooner


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not everything i wanted for this chapter, it is not even what I wanted for this chapter
> 
> This is pretty much what I left away last time, just much more because I couldn't help myself :(
> 
> You know this was supposed to be a oneshot when I first thought off it!
> 
> I have way too many ideas for this frickin story -.- author me must be masochistic
> 
> SO LETS STEP IT UP! NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WILL ALL HAVE NEW PIKMIN look forward to it!
> 
> enough bitching around
> 
> enjoy

A big dark room, filled with countless screens which are observed by - what we are supposed to believe - several dozen DIFFERENT people in U.A.'s employ. And not just a hundred copies of a certain clone-hero.

But this is not about the schools staff problem, but about the people seen on the screens.

Hundreds of teenagers are fighting three different types of robots in the pursuit of attaining their dream! - and staying alive if the panic in some faces is to be believed. Though there may also be bliss in that one blonde kids expression, he seems to have fun at least.

"Hmmmm." A stunning beauty in a _captivating_ outfit was cocking her head and checking a list of names and photos, her eyebrows were scrunched in a frown.

"What is it, Nemuri?" Came the gruff voice from the side. The owner of the voice was a man with black hair and scruffy beard in a black outfit. The best word to describe him would be homeless.

"There is this little red one here. He seems to have a cloning quirk, but I can't find him on the lists!" The beauty points at on of the screens where a group of small red plant people could be seen attacking a one pointer.

_Caesar ran in front of his platoon, his feet pounding on the ground in his rush to reach his enemy, no his Victim, his SACRIFICE! The fire that eternally burns within was rising to the surface, sparking over to his soldiers and creating a blaze that will leave only ashes._

_An enemy enters their reach, rolling along, ignorant of his looming demise._

_Caesar has no teeth to grind, no mouth to turn into a frown, but his hatred was clearly shining out of his eyes._

_"You DARE ignore us!? MEN! It is time for murder!" The group of soldiers follow their leader onto the metal giant._

_Their mighty blows rain down on the colossus, but only inflict minor damage on the surface not touching the sensitive interior._

_"Burn men! Let your passion ignite! You are FIRE, you are DEATH!_

_The enemy is big, but he will FALL!_

_The enemy is hard, but we will PRESERVE!_

_The enemy is one AND WE ARE MANY!_

_Each of us is a flame and together we will form an Inferno that will BURN THE WORLD!_

_Are you with me!?" Caesar fully ignites forming a flame with red 'eyes'._

_"""_ _**OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!** _ _""" His soldiers give up their form to join their leader._

_The hull of the robot starts shining from the heat and soon after begins to melt, sparks fly and the robot starts twitching. The robot explodes and Caesar absorbs the flames that resulted from it._

_The army stops their fire and form up to continue the 'war', the people around look on in terror._

_Caesar scoffs at their fear. 'WEAK!' He meets the eyes of a small boy with balls on his head. the boy stumbles back and falls to the ground his face a vision of horror, it seems he wet himself._

_Caesar glares at him, but decides to ignore the weakling._

_He turns to the next robot._

_"Let their blood flow like a river!" "YEAHHH!"_

"They are kinda cute, though!" Midnight the pro-hero and one of the few R-rated heroes, gushes like a little girl that saw a puppy.

The man frowns heavily and glares at the screen, greatly confusing the heroine.

"Something the matter, Shouta?" She asks her friend of many years.

"Hmpf. That is no participant. That is a sentient quirk. It is the reason Hizashi was messing around so long, a boy pulled them out and he got distracted. That idiot..." He mutters the last part. Midnight was astounded.

"That is a quirk!? Amazing! Sentient quirks are rare! But... where is the user?" She checks the screen again, but finds no one that seems to be it. Suddenly the screen changes on its own. "It's this one." Comes a high voice from the side.

On the other side of Midnight was a smaller seat with a giant white rat with a scar over its right eye. Who could this rodent be? It was...

"Principal..." That's right it was the principal! The leader of U.A. and someone whose name was impossible to forget! Absolutely! No one knows what he is.

Is he a Mink that crossed dimensions, a dedicated furry, a chimera or Pinky and Brain fused with a bear to do what they do every night! CONQUER THE WORL- It's Nedzu! His name is Nedzu, which I knew of course.

The giant rodent turned his seat around, in his paws was a cup of tea he got from somewhere, most likely a tea oriented void. May be oriented next to the void of 'rabid fan' utensils.

Midnight checks the video feed Nedzu presented her. On it a boy with green hair and red shoes was handling a blue whip with a stone at the end to smash a three-pointer to smithereens.

"Isn't that...?" She knew that face. Shouta next to her frowned even harder and scoffs in disgust.

"That is Midoriya Izuku. The damn news can't stop talking about him ever since ALL MIGHT HIMSELF endorsed him!" He says pointedly to a haggard person sitting off to the side. Said person flinches as if struck and holds a hand in front of their mouth as they cough wetly.

"He had shown TRUE heroic spirit! I met him a bit earlier and he was struggling with confidence issues and so I wanted to encourage him a bit. I didn't intent for it to blow up like this! And neither did young Izuku!" The veteran hero and symbol of peace defended himself.

"Grmpf!" Shouta was not happy, but he had to admit that it was not the fault of the boy that the press was so irritating. And from the look of things he was giving a good performance. He had already destroyed a good amount of robots of all types. -?

"What is he doing now?" He mutters, but the others still heard him. They turn to the screen to see what grabbed his attention.

"He is luring a three pointer away from the crowd, but why?" Midnight could not understand why he doesn't destroy it like the others.

They watch on in confusion as the boy exchanges the head of his whip, ignoring their judging duty and leaving it all to the others, which hopefully isn't just 5 people and countless clones of the same person...

Hopefully he gets paid enough at least...

"I guess the new head is weaker, but why...? AH! It's stuck!" Midnight was invested now, giving live commentary more for herself than the others.

"That brat is electrocuting himself. All Might, was that boy suicidal when you found him?" Totally unconcerned about the fate of the boy he turned to his new colleague. To be fair, he knew that the robot did not have enough power to kill anybody like this.

All Might was looking at the boy and trying to make sense. ' _Is he trying to reach his head with his free arm? - !'_

"I have an idea!" The skeleton says to the zombie, the rodent and the succubus. "He may be trying to create another of his little men! What did he call them... Pacman...no Pikmin! That was it!" He leans back in his seat, satisfied with himself... maybe he'll invite the others to a bar when they are done.

For some reason that annoyed the homeless man, pro hero Eraserhead btw, and he glared with red eyes at the screen.

"In the middle of the exam!?" Shouta was already planning to fend him off to the other class, if the boy thought it was a good idea to not take the test seriously.

"Wait a moment Aizawa. Before you sign his transfer papers think about it like this...  
He already has enough points to pass, so he can take some time to strengthen his quirk for the future.

There aren't that many ways to get electrocuted, unless you want to put a fork in a power socket. And the readers have already said that they would not accept that." ( _You leave that wall alone buddy, I'm the only one allowed to do that!)_  
"Ah sorry." Midnight and the two men wonder who the rodent is talking to, but decide that they would rather not know.

"Also! His red 'Pikmin' has destroyed some more robots, thereby guaranteeing his acceptance into U.A., but if that is still not enough for you.

Let's see how he acts when it really counts!" And with those foreboding words and an evil smile the talking cereal mascot presses a big red button.

Time for the big guns, or as Present mic would say it.

"Time to show them that it isn't read 0p (zero points), but OP for OverPowered!"

-with Caesar-

_The earth was shaking and multiple buildings were destroyed._

_Was it another test? The weaklings around him were fleeing in panic, befitting of scum._

_Maybe it was the horned one who decided to grace them with his presence and elevate them to their fitting state?!_

_No... just some giant robot-TCHE!_

_Caesar was about to turn around to eliminate maybe one more sacrifice, but his feet won't move. He wiggles i place in confusion but he can't move an inch._

_That's when he felt it - FATE._

_His eyes narrow in disgust and he talks with an invisible foe._   
_"Here to try to show me 'my place'!? I told you that you have no power over me!" He looks around and spots it - a giant peace of rubble barely balancing on top of the building next to him. Should it fall it will crush him. Caesar EXPLODES in anger._

_"DO IT! COME HERE! COME ON KILL ME! I'M RIGHT HERE, DO IT!" the living flame roars._

_The stone falls and slams onto the ground with a thunderous bang. The smoke rises in a cloud and hidees the result._

_A fresh gust of wind blows through the street and reveals Caesar standing unhurt next to the stone that fell, he did not move an inch or even try to dodge._

_Caesar has no mouth to spit, but helps himself by logging a spark of flame at the rubble._

_"Know YOUR place, Bitch." He turns around and leaves, fate will not be coming for him again on this day._

The teachers watch the giant robot destroy their fake city. As expected no one was willing to take it on, sadly expected.

Shouta watches as Midoriya decides it is better to ignore it and takes Pikmin, one more than before, and turns to leave. That's when a girl gets trapped under some rubble, exactly on the robots path.

"Is that safe!?" The new one in the group hurries to find out. Should it not he would only have seconds to buff up and save the girl, perfectly in his power.

"Yes, don't worry. The robot is directly controlled by Powerlifter and is able to lift up his wheels to 'run her over'. She is absolutely safe and what's more important-

An opportunity!" Even as Nedzu was speaking, Izuku was already running to help the girl from 'certain doom'. Eraserheads frown disappeared and a new light entered his eyes. 'Hmmm...'

On his face forms a smile, or you could call it a smile by definition of lifting the corners of his mouth and showing teeth. His 'grin' did not really look nice enough to be a smile and it was certainly not helped by the manic bloodshot eyes.

"And the dashing hero rescues the blushing maid from certain doom!" Midnight gushes, seems like she'll ship it. She turns all smug to Eraserhead. "And his newfound powers came just handy. I've seen his whip technique and he does not have the skill necessary to grab her without hurting her, or at all." She was already looking forward to teasi-CHING! Teaching him!

Eraserhead may not be smiling, thankfully really, but he no longer showed any animosity to the boy. It seems he managed to impress the gruff undercover hero. His impression on the others were clear by Nedzus satisfied sip of tea and Toshinoris proud smile that took over his face. "I never had a doubt!" He crows. Midnight smells a story!

"Oh? Is there something special between you? Maybe the stories of you being his mentor are true after all?" She teases. All Might blushes, but laughs it off.

"Ha! Next you'll say I'm his Father! Haha! No. I never interacted with him after that day, though I saw him sometimes training, seems like we live in close to each other..." All Might drifts off and the other heroes are confused by his somber mood. "When I met him that day he asked me if he could do it. If he could become a hero and he looked so unsure and heartbroken and I could not help myself and help him even though my time was growing short. I have never regretted it! I'm absolutely sure that he will become a splendid hero!" The symbol of peace smiles at a future he can clearly see coming to pass, of a green haired hero that brings smiles to the people.

He sees their stares and trails off embarrassed. "And it got me some major good karma, let me tell ya! Ever since that day I gained some time! And it only feels like suffocating instead of drowning when I breath!" He 'jokes'. The horrified and pitying looks say it all, so he decides to let it drop.

Shouta decides to help the number one hero, feeling guilty for always blaming him for his fame, and brings them back to their purpose- giving points for performance! They all have to rewatch the tapes at this point seeing as they were all focused on one boy. Or clone hero, whose name I certainly did not just forget, has to work overtime. The unsung hero of administration will never be forgotten!

"So! Points? Battle Points are clear, but what about rescue? He did not help anyone else but the girl at the end." Eraserhead immediately went into the negative.

"But he immediately ran to her rescue, so it's not about lack of empathy, but more about lack of people needing to be rescued!" Midnight defended her whip-buddy.

"Young Izuku has already shown an impressive heroic spirit months before and he did so again!" It was clear that All Might was for the most points possible.

"Hmm. He came to her rescue, but we have to stay real and fair. He rescued her without endangering himself in any way! While he showed true spirit, we still have to be objective. How about this?" He showed the other heroes the amount of points he thought adequate.

"Hm." "Alright!" "Guess it's only fair..." They all agreed. though All Might was hoping to give him more points.

A knowing gleam entered Nedzus eyes, who still kept an eye on the feed, different from the others. "It's enough for now. And let's see..." He says with a smirk" Maybe Recovery girl has a request to give him extra points!"

Midnight cocks her head in confusion. "As far as I know this hasn't happened in decades! She never gives points! Which is a waste really..." she grumbles. A little to not known fact is that Recovery girl has the authority to give extra Rescue points for people willing to assist her in patching people up. A reward for people helping out and a last ditch effort to get people with a healing quirk in the hero course.

"Alright!" The rodent cheers, splashing around his tea."So together with Bp it comes down to-!"

-with Izuku-

Izuku was having a nice relaxing day as he waited for the results of the entrance exam. For some reason his eyes were a bit red and there were dark circles beneath his eyes and did he do something with his hair? He takes a sip of tea, the cup was clanging against the saucer rapidly.

Around him was the sound of life.

"Domo! Stop teasing poor Caesar!" The new yellow bastard, newly christened Domo, was amusing himself by tapping Caesar on the back and then running around him when he turns. Thankfully Inko had a firm grip on the menagerie.

"Caesar calm down. Look what I have here!" She pulls something from behind her back, it was a little doll in a blue costume and red hair and accents. It was Endeavour! Caesar did not look impressed, he may like the hero, but he wasn't in need of such junk like the crybaby. Inko seemed to be able to read his thoughts because she smiled impishly and pressed the chest of the doll. " _Burn scum!_ " it was the special edition 'Real-curses' Endeavour doll that was taken off the market. Only real collectors have it as no one was willing to buy Endeavour merch in the first place, collectors such as Izuku. Again Inkos heritage was very generous - and Izuku had a very good instinct for finding obscure toys and fan accessories that will skyrocket in value after a short time.

Back to Caesar, who now was walking away to listen to Endeavours wise words ... and slurs.

Inko, with a satisfied grin, turns to her next 'child'. Strange little Domo, who looked and ran like a certain other plant being, but whose voice and behaviour had a robot like touch to them. "Domo! Do no touch the socket! I told you already! Look what I have here." Inko pulls something else out of the void behind her back, or she just pulled it across the room to her hand, and presented the little yellow menace with - A cactus!

This was a bit of a gamble on Inkos part, but she was sure she was right. And she was! Never doubt Inko.

She placed the little cactus on the window sims and Domo rushed over and stared at it transfixed by it's beauty. It was one of those small sphere cacti if you're curious.

That is two taken care off already, Inko is on a roll!

She was about to watch if Rocky was still napping when Susume came running to her, Inkos phone clutched to her breast.

"What is it, dear?" She asked her little helper. Susume holds the phone up to her. "Ohhh! You have 5000 new follower on herobook! Wonderful!-Ah!" She was cheering for Susume, she had to create a herobook account for Susume after she gained fame by first Present Mic and then the news. She mainly posts pictures of herself cooking with Inko, who also gained quite an amount of follower, seems like she still got it, and some pictures of herself cleaning which Inko took. She was an absolute hit and already famous, she was even covered in 'Little heroine weekly'.

Sadly Izuku was not prepared for Susumes fame, which naturally boosted his own even more, as she was his quirk.

As she cheered on Susume she was talking too loud and Izuku was able to hear how many new follower she gained, he shuddered and a tuft of hair was falling from his head.

Inko hoped the letter came soon, as she did not want to find him crying in the shower again, three times was enough thank you. Inko thought that two days were enough time to post some results already.

For now she lays an All Might brand blanket on his shoulders, fluffs up the All Might brand pillows, turns on the All might anniversary special Dvd on the Tv and gives him some more tea in his All Might brand cup. Tea spiked with antidepressants, also All Might brand.

Izuku calms down, or suffers an overdose, hard to tell.

Inko checks that Dios bottle was still firmly shut and checks on her little stony darling. Rocky was blissfully sleeping, clutching his new smaller Rock Might plushie to his chest. The original plushie was watching over him with a wide grin.

She is about to turn back and prepare some food when there is a noise from the door - Could it be!?

Izuku stares blankly into space, absentmindedly 'cheering' when All Might poses or lands a Smash when the door to the living room gets busted open by an excited Inko. Izuku blinks sloooowlyyyyy in befuddlement, or something. Emotions are a bit hard to figure out right now.

Inko watches Izukus 'blink' and wonders if he had too much 'relaxation'. Nah, should be good, she holds out the letter to her angel. See he got it on the third try, he is fine! After all she drank the same tea!

She inches closer and pops out a slime and places it on his head, you know, not out of necessity really, just a precaution.

"Wiuwiuwiu" The slime dies and Izuku looks much more lively.

' _Maybe I should change brands. I can use the old box so Izuku shouldn't notice.'_ Later Izuku will mention that the new tea is much better than the old ones. ("Did All Might bring out a new type?" "Sure Sweety.") Seems like holding the slime has helped her too.

But that is not important for now.

Izuku shakes away the fog clouding his brain and his heart begins to beat again. Mostly for survival, but also EXCITEMENT!

He rips open the letter and a small disk falls out. The fuck!?

The disk activates and a livesized All Might stands in the living room. Izuku immediately falls to his knees in prayer before he notices that it is just a hologram.

" **Greetings Izuku!** " "He knows my name!" Yes Yes hush you!

" **Let me be the first to congratulate you on your SPECTACULAR performance in the exam!**

**Your ingenious usage of your quirk and heroic spirit have dazzled the jury! Me included of course!**

**But wait a moment, you're propably saying, what are you doing here, All Might?**

**HAHA! I am not getting younger and I decided to turn it down a bit, that's when the principal contacted me!**

**How could I turn down the opportunity to teach a new generation of heroes? That's right I can't!**

**And you will be one of them! Lookie here!"**

Behind All Might there was a giant screen that lit up. At the top stood 'Battle points' and next to it '37'.

 **"As you can see you have gained thirty-seven points from defeating robots. Not the highest amount, but more than enough to secure a place in the hero course...** "

Izukus heart stopped for a moment as a gigantic weight slipped off of it. He did it, but All Might was still talking.

" **...,but that is not all! There are bonus points in form of 'Rescue Points'! keep your eyes on the screen please.** "

A short montage of Izuku rescuing the nice girl played.

" **For your effort we award you twenty Rescue points, bringing you to 57 points total, which lands you in the top ten!**

 **AMAZING! But still not everything!"** All Might was on a row, a proud smile was unshakable from his face. Izuku watched on in confusion and no small amount of trepidation.

He had a bad feeling about this.

" **Additionally, Recovery girl has specially requested for you to get some bonus 'Healer points'! Which is a very special occurrence that hasn't happened since, well EVER!**

 **Again, CONGRATULATIONS MY BOY! You are the first ever to receive this points... sadly."** Incidentally, Twenty points is the maximum of points Recovery girl can give and pretty much a guaranteed acceptance into the hero course, seems like she wanted to make sure.

" **Together with those points you have 77 points, which lands you on the number one spot together with someone else.** " A list of the top scorer was blended in and Izukus stomach dropped when he saw a familiar name next to his own.

' _It's still good! Just stop talking, no more points please, just let it be! Just please STOP TALKING ALL MIGHT!'_ Izuku was pleading internally with his g-rrrreat idol!

But like most 'idols' All Might did not listen.

" **But we are still not done, you little go-getter you! HAHA! While it is no longer necessary and your entrance is already written in stone, it would still be remiss of us to not award you all the points you earned! Or rather your quirk earned!"**

Izukus eyes widen in sudden understanding and he whips around throwing off the pillow and blanket, his eyes find Caesar that is standing and watching with a cocky , well he can't grin, but he looks very smug. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He thunders.

" _Hn! I achieved greatness!"_ The little man mocks.

" **Your quirk and his gang managed to melt quite some robots! All in all you earn TWENTY-FIVE special 'Battle points', for a grand total of astonishing ONE HUNDRED AND TWO POINTS total!**

 **This has never before been achieved! You even cracked my old record of 100 points, my boy!** " All Might was celebrating as if he achieved it himself, Izukus soul meanwhile decided to leave the building. Thank god the 'tea' was negated or that would have become a more permanent thing.

While Izuku was trying to get over his shock, the pikmin band was celebrating and Susume tried her best to catch all of Inkos tears of happiness and pride, she was 1,5 meter at the moment and growing. Izukus soul was thrown back into his body by All Might calling his name.

" **Izuku, you have truly shown an heroic spirit and I could not have been prouder to have witnessed it.**

 **Come, this is YOUR Hero Academia.** "

All of Izukus problems seemed so insignificant suddenly.

That's right! It is finally time to stop dreaming and begin his journey.

The first step is made.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way later than I wanted  
> If I had any comment to give for this chapter then I can't remember it right now

Ok shut up for a second and imagine a scene, it is about a boy whose hair is green.

He is kinda famous and that is cool, but he's also kinda shy so he's acting the fool.

He wears a disguise so the passengers won't recognize, he stole his Mom's sunday dress- he better apologize.

The author is an idiot and should never rhyme, he better be sorry for wasting your time.

...

The train passing the u.A station was always generously packed by some students and people living their life, but this time it was packed full to the brim.

Word had gone out that this would be the train that Midoriya Izuku, the rising star and All Might certified hero, would take to school. Next to the normal passengers we have...

Newspaper reporter, looking for the next big scoop in form of an interview with the man himself, or maybe even just one of his minions as Susume was hot stuff at the moment.

That one female reporter from the slime incident, which looked like she would like to 'thank' Izuku profusely for boosting her career. A 'private interview' was certainly on her mind with that neckline, the cameraman was thankful at least.

Normal fans, a mixed group of boys and girls that would like to gratulate Izuku and tell him that they will cheer him on. Certainly the one group Izuku would love to meet.

Rabid fans, a group of mostly girls (and some hopeful boys) that wore some self made fan accessoires of the greenette. Red shoes have been established as Izukus favorite so they all wore some, or red stilettos, together with little keychains of all of his Pikmin and t-shirts with his most determined expression, taken from when he saved the victim of the slime villain. Some of them were just very hyped up, but some of them looked like they were just waiting to pounce on him.

Not that Izuku would let anything happen, which is understandable, but also a bit of a waste. I mean have you seen that one girl there or that one, well you can't - it's in my head, but you would be sorely tempted, I'm sure!

Where was I?

Watching all that racket was a petite pregnant woman seated next to the exit doors. For some reason she was watching the horde of fans and reporters with wide eyes and sweaty face. Who is she?

As you can guess from earlier, which you're better off forgetting, this was Izuku in a dress. As for the pregnant part and what else he did to not be recognized...  
First he took Susume on his back, then he grabbed the roof of her mouth and used her elasticity to tug her face, and hair, over his head. Tugging the blue skin under the hair a bit and voila! - instant wig and body suit to change body shape.

Next he took Rocky and bound him to his stomach and the red and yellow menaces get bound up so they can't move and taped to his chest. Dio is in the bottle as usual. Put on a dress and done is the disguise.

Now is that a bit much? AB-SO-LUTELY! But if it lets Izuku keep his virginity so be it, we all made dumb choices in our lives. ( _Damn bastard... wish drowning in pussy was one of my problems_ )

Incidentally, it was actually the right move to pull as there was another group on the train. Assholes. A group of boys, some who failed the exam and some men that wanted to 'deflate his head' and 'show him his place'. In face of such huge masses of fans they pulled back a bit, but their jealousy and spite only grew.

Thankfully the train finally reached the UA stop and immediately the air was charged with tension, the looks of the passengers wildly flew around, searching for their prey.

_HE HAS TO BE HERE!_

The petite pregnant woman slowly stands up on her swollen ankles and holds her stomach, a hand braced against her back. A man sitting next to her hands over her bag and she gives him a thankful nod, she wobbles to the open doors. The boy under the disguise was sweating profusely.

One of the passenger who saw the woman get in at an earlier station scratches his head in confusion. ' _Did she get bigger?_ '

Well yes, if Izuku doesn't stop sweating then Susumes growth will blow his cover.

' _Just some steps!'_ His heart beat like thunder in his ears, but with a last step he leaves the train and enters safety - or not! He could see more groups of fans and some reporter that were milling around the station.

The show must go on, he just hopes he can ditch his disguise before he enters the school grounds. Showing up in his mothers dress would certainly leave an impression.

A short, but still too long, heartracing walk later he finally finds opportunity to change his clothes, in one of the schools toilets.

He checks himself over. All clear! How about the minions?

Susume cheerful, Rocky sleeping, Dio exists, Domo was doing a little dance, Caesar...

' _Better keep him tied up for now._ ' Izuku could see the vengeance in his eyes and put him in his bag. After giving him a direct command to not ignite of course.

He is ready!

' _I'M NOT READY!_ ' Izuku stands in front of some huge ass doors, doors which will open to his new classroom - to his FUTURE really. He musters his courage and opens the door.

For a moment he sees a room full of people, the nice girl and the tall boy among them, who all look back at the newcomer.

The next there is a loud bang and he only sees familiar rage filled red eyes. Katsuki must have found out that he beat his score.

Katsuki actually knew for a while as he could see the scoreboard in his letter, but the following tantrum caused him to get grounded. This was the first opportunity for him to 'vent'.

"DEKU! You dare get more points them me!? How did you do that!?" He did not accuse Izuku of cheating, he wasn't that far gone, but he knew that there was no way for Izuku to get more points than him the normal way.

In the face of Katsukis hurt pride Izuku does the only thing he can.

He blames Caesar.

"K-K-Kacchan! Listen I did not mean to get so many points! And I technically didn't, but they gave me Caesars points as bonus!" No need to mention the rescue and healing points or that he would still not have less points than Katsuki, Izuku likes to live.

"What do you mean!? What does the red bastard have to do with it?" Katsuki takes a step back, finally out of Izukus face and looks around. "And where is he?" Thus by presenting Izuku with an opportunity, an opportunity to get off scot free.

He pulls out the still bound Caesar, drawing concerned murmurs from the people watching. "He was being rowdy." He explains.

"Get to the point, Deku!" Katsuki was not getting calmer.

"Well Caesar was itching for a fight, but I didn't really have a use for him and so I let him go off with some Reds by himself. They destroyed a lot of robots and they decided to add his points to mine!" it was very important that all the blame lay solely on Caesar.

"They were that strong huh?" Katsuki said with an odd note of pride in his voice. ' _YES!_ ' Izuku did it! Because Caesar was formed after Katsukis image it was only 'natural' in Katsukis mind that he would be 'destined for greatness', Katsukis words not mine.

"Finally did something right, huh, you smurf reject?" He asks Caesar. _"Your kneecaps are right in front of me, Cunt."_ Izuku left the blondes to them self and inches past them into the classroom.

He means to find his place, but immediately accosted again, though this time much nicer.

"Izuku! I'm so glad you made it! Well I knew you were definitely passing, but maybe you would get into the other class... Anyway I'm glad you're here!" The brown haired girl said with a charming smile. "AH! I never introduced myself! I'm Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meet you!" She was going to tell him that he could call her by her given name, but the author prefers her family name.

"N-Nice to meet you, again that is..." Izuku could not handle such energy from a cute girl, not normally and especially not today. You could say cute girls were his weakness, not because he was shunned in school, no. The truth was much more horrifying- there were no cute girls at Aldera! At least none that Izuku would have contact with. As such he was woefully unprepared for this assault of charm.

Uraraka smiles wide, but then gets unexpectedly serious, she bows deeply to him and says while still bowing. "Thank you!" She comes up and Izuku meets her serious eyes. "You saved me! If there is anything I can do to make up for it, just say the word!" She waits with bated breath for his answer, but they get interrupted by another voice from the side. It was the tall mean boy with glasses.

"Excuse me! My name is Ida Tenya! I would also like to apologize! I thought you were just out to disturb the others, but I see now that you knew the rules better than even me! You even knew about the rescue points!" Ida was waving his arm in the air like a robot, something which Domo was very much a fan of- he stood behind him and copied his motions drawing much laughter from the others watching- and proving that he was utterly unable to read the mood. Those not laughing about his yellow shadow were marveling about his brazenness.

Izuku was stuck between two earnest gazes, the answer for both of them came as easy as breathing.

"I didn't know about the rescue points, in case you think that was the reason I saved her. I saw that she needed my help and my legs moved before I knew it." Ida was visible struck by this answer. Izuku turns to Uraraka. "And i don't need anything from you. The only thing I need is for you to be unhurt." His words together with the look in his eyes caused the room to fall silent. Uraraka was struggling to contain a blush and Katsuki scoffs softly his conflict with Caesar forgotten, for now..., but then Izuku ruined the moment by tearing up. "But I appreciate your thanks!" he sniffles.

Uraraka is momentarily stunned, but then a smile grows on her face and she laughs. "You're welcome!" A girl with pink hair, a moving uniform and a red haired boy all cheer.

"It is safe to say that your quirk is not mentally connected to you." A gruff voice suddenly speaks, silencing the room again. The students all look around in confusion trying to find the source.

Izuku was the one to find it, helped by Susume tugging on his sleeve. He blinked at what he saw.

A giant yellow ugly caterpillar was lying on the ground, a closer look revealed that it was a sleeping back. A scruffy black haired man was sleepily blinking back at Izuku, Domo was poking him, which must have been going for some time, judging by the mans comment. The rest of the class finally noticed him.

"You all lack common sense. It took you forever to quieten down and notice me, even after I revealed myself. And you want to be heroes? If you want to make friends you can hold hands and sing Kumbaya after the school is over. Right now you better step it up. Now, sit down!" The class scrambles to their places and the human caterpillar straight up crawls -CRAWLS! What the hell?- to the podium in front.

Once he reaches it he stands up and peels off the sleeping back, becoming the worlds ugliest butterfly! He did not even have wings, what a chump! He then proceeds to slurp down a juice pack in one pull. The class doesn't know how to react.

The scruffy dark haired, most likely homeless, man glares at the class with tired eyes and speaks in a monotone voice, communicating his utter lack of fucks and that he is pretty much done with life already.  
That is straight up cheerful for him, seems like somebody got laid, no seems like he just had his favorite juice flavor.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta." He starts rummaging in his sleeping back, pulling out a rumpled sports uniform. "Each of you got a set of these, you have 10 minutes to put them on and meet me outside. Hop to it!" He turns to leave, but gets stopped by Ida waving his arm.

"Sensei! What about-?" "We'll skip it, it's useless anyway. You better hurry up you just wasted precious seconds." And he leaves, presumably to the field outside. The class hesitates for one more second, but then they start running in panic.

Aizawa checks the clock and frowns. "You almost didn't make it. A hero has to be ready at all times, you hear?" He puts the clock away and stands in front of the group.

"We're gonna do a fitness test, but not a normal one. You all know the test from school so that should be clear. The difference is that you will use your quirks to their maximum effect. Uraraka, come here!" The girl stepped up to their teacher, who hands her a ball.

"Throw that ball as far as you can using your quirk, everything goes as long as you don't leave the circle. Clear?" His monotone voice gave an accurate impression of how invested the teacher was. In spite of the teachers enthusiasm Uraraka was smiling wildly. "HAI!" She touches the ball with five fingers and the ball starts his long journey, to INFINITY AND BEYOND!

Aizawa shows the class the result, an infinity symbol. "You should get it by now." The class burned with spirit and joy, too much joy. Aizawa grins his 'nice' smile. "The person who scores last will be expelled, by the way. So give it your all if you want to continue your studies." That atmosphere was much more enjoyable for Aizawa.

Less so for Izuku who felt his anxiety rise to a hundred. He had to give it his all!

First test - Side steps

Izuku did not know what to do! He saw that little purple kid use his quirk to jump off his balls and he thought of copying it with some Blues tied to his shoes, but decided against it in the end. If he messes up he will have a worse result that doing it normally. But next test for sure!

Second test - Sit-ups

Or not! Izuku was close to despair, he couldn't use his quirk again! Well to be honest he could... He could order some Reds to move his body for him and help him that way, but he thought that would be a bit pitiful and cheap and just lame.

' _Next test for sure!'_ He vows to himself.

Third test - Grip strength

By this point Izuku was pretty much in blind panic so he decided to go ALL OUT. He waves over Susume and pops out all Blues, all 151 of them. (Not final number)  
He orders them to link up with Susume and takes her arm and wraps it around the grip of the measuring device. Next he places a hand on her back and orders the blue collective to **PULL!**

*Krack* Izukus eyes fill with horror and he runs to the teacher. "I'm so sorry Sensei! I broke it! Please, I didn't mean to, I swear!" His tearfilled eyes meet Aizawas disinterested ones.

"It's fine. That will be a top score for grip." He makes a note and Izuku melts in relief. The others don't know wether to laugh or to gulp in apprehension of a strong foe.

Izuku goes, still a bit wobbly, and pats Susume for her good work.

Fourth test - Seated toe touch

Why is that even a test? Normal results.

Fifth test - Standing long jump (why standing...)

Because there was no running start Izuku had to get creative, and slightly suicidal.

The class and the teacher watch on as he pops out a wild mix of minion and starts tinkering.

First he takes Susume and wraps her around his chest, next he takes some Rockys and forms a circle with an opening to him, the middle of the circle he fills with five Reds and five Blues. The last step is to give the command for ignition and to pray.

*Boom-WHOOSH* The Pikmin go up in a steam explosion and the force of it gets directed into Izukus chest. He flies 30 meter, distance after touching the ground is not measured.

Another topscore.

(If that ones not to your liking then he had a bunch of Yellows holding Blues ram into him)

Sixth test - 50 meter dash

Izuku was glad that it was finally something he was prepared for! He popped out four Yellows and eight Blues, thinking about it some more he pops out two red.

(Yellows are about 30 cm btw )

Two Yellows go on each food, with a Red at the heel for stability and held together by four Blues. It looks adventurous, but the Blues allow the Yellows to run at high speed despite being so close together. The Red lends its strength and lets the 'User' stand more comfortably while running.

(Btw, did you figure out the Reds second special property yet?)

The whole construction is not as clunky as it sounds and surprisingly sleek, Izuku is only one or two inches taller and can still take steps, it just takes some getting used to.

Time for a practice run.

Despite the surprisingly good fit and his confidence in his quirk, his heart was still hammering in his chest as he waited for the signal to run.

His fear stay unfounded with a phenomenal result of 3,50 seconds! Another top score, fanning a fire in the chest of a blonde and a peppermint.

Seventh test - distance run

Izuku felt confident about this one, what with what he learned from the last test. He even thought to improve the design a bit for this test specifically. He added some Reds, Blues and Yellows and created ... the PIKCAR!

Well it wasn't a car per se, but he could sit down and relax while he waited for the test to finish. He managed another top score, tied with a very nice very buxom brunette.

It was looking good for him so far!

Last test - Ball throw

Izuku took place in the circle and gave his teacher a questioning look. "As long as I don't leave the circle, right?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Aizawas face betrayed no thoughts.

"Well..." With an awkward shrug he takes the ball... and throws it leisurely to Domo standing to the side. "Run in that direction." He leaves out the part 'until you die' no reason to creep out his new classmates.

He may imagine it, but he could swear Aizawa's mouth twitches upward for a millisecond.

"Alright, we will measure that as an Infinity." He takes another and throws it at the confused Izuku. "I would like you to use your whip. I want to see your technique." He explains.

"Ok..." He pops out the required Blues and takes grip with the whip of the ball. He thinks for a moment if he should try something and decides that it can't hurt.

He starts swinging the whip and tries to get a feel for the best timing. At the right moment, hopefully, he gives some Blues more to the end of the whip the signal to PULL. his experiment works out and the ball at the end gets an extra boost before he flies.

*Biep* "378,9m." Aizawas gives him a nod in thanks and Izuku steps back, satisfied and relieved.

Results

After the tests are done the class gathers around Aizawa for their results and more importantly their ranking!

Though most of them know by this point that they are no longer in danger of getting last place, a floating uniform and a misplaced toddler were still shaking in fear. Though for the toddler it could be because of Caesars presence.

"Here is your ranking." Aizawa did not suddenly gain a fuck and his voice mirrored that.

Score

1 Midoriya Izuku

2 Yaoyorozu Momo (from this point onward only Momo)

3 todoroki Shoto

4 Bakugo Katsuki

.

.

.

20 Minoru Mineta

"Alright Toddler, I don't know who let you out of pre-school, but this is the end of it. You're expelled." The midget bursts in tears.

"You can't expel me! How can I get the cloud and connections necessary to fend off (very real and very many) rape accusations if I'm not a hero!?" The would-be Rapist wails. To spare everybody the hassle Caesar decide to do his one good deed for the millenia and 'escorts him off the grounds'.  
No one saw him ever again, the Rapist that is, Caesar was back five minutes later.

Done with that the class had a moment of 'Oh shit he wasn't kidding' which very fast changed to 'Those things are so cool!', as they gathered around Izuku.

"Your quirk is amazing dude! They all have their own personality and abilities! Caesar is so manly! He reminds me of Bakugo!" The boy with red hair gushes.

"W-Well that is because you could say he was made in Kacchans image." Izuku tries to explain, badly.

"What!? How do you mean!?" They had to know. The only ones not interested were a fuming Bakugo and an indifferent Peppermint.

"Well I think I have it figured out by now." He mutters and then continues in a more clear voice. "First I grow a stalk by being exposed to a 'weakness' or a source. For example, Caesar was grown by Kacchans explosions and rocky as I broke my arm on a rock. Susumes grew mostly by showering and by an accident when my mom thought I was burning." He takes Caesar in his hands and he ignites in flames, showing what Izuku means by that. The other ohh and ahh in amazement. Once he sees the flame in the other boys palm Peppermint gets curious, but dismisses it swiftly.

"Once a stalk is grown it can be pulled out. The quirk and personality of the one pulling influences the resulting Pikmin. As you said Caesar resembles Kacchan, Susume resembles my Mom." The class turns to the Blue giant, which waves at them cheerfully and they wave back. "Rocky is special case as I pulled him out myself, I think it affected his mental capabilities, but it could also be because of the shock of the situation. Domo was created by Ida on accident as he ran into me while I was trying to pull him out."

Ida points at himself and looks down at the Yellow bastard in shock. A boy with blonde hair and black accents in form of bolts claps him on the back. "You're already a Daddy! Haha" The blonde looks closer at the Pikmin stance and behaviour.

"Hey doesn't he act just like that one monster from that one series? What was its name? Cactua-Hmpf!" He could not continue as Izukus hand were on his mouth. "You shut your whore mouth! That is copyright!" They could not believe what came out of the gentle boys mouth, even Aizawa was looking shocked.

The blonde , name is Kaminari, shook himself free and shouted in disbelief. "Copyright!? Are you kidding me!? That on is called Rocky! That one Caesar! And what is its name?" He points at the bottle on Izukus hip where he could see eyes and feeler floating in slime. "His name is Dio." Izuku says not understanding the problem.

"Reaaaaally~?" Kaminaris eyes were half lidded and a corner of his mouth was up, his whole expression screamed 'Dude, seriously?'. Izuku didn't get it and Kaminari decided it was not worth it.

The class knew about the source of Izukus fame so they could easily guess what the source of the Pikmin in the bottle was. But now they had a new interest. A girl with pink skin and horns waved her arm in the air.

"Oh oh! Does that mean we can create new Pikmin right now!? What happens if I spray some acid on you?" She held up her hand that shone wetly in the sun.

Izuku was torn, on the one hand a new pikmin and doing a cute girl a favor. On the other was certain excruciating pain and possible . She's really cute though.

Izuku was still trying to get to a decision, not knowing that she could change the acidity of her acid when the others in the group started intervening. "Wait a minute! Why should you do it!? We could use my quirk! My beautiful quirk would create something magnifique!" Blonde french dude boasted of himself.

"What about mine!?" Uraraka piped in and soon they were all shouting and arguing for their own quirk and Izuku stood to the side unsure what to do.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" The noise of the argument has exceeded Aizawas tolerance level, he glared into the crowd with red eyes. Izuku immediately flinches back and scratches his itching head. '!?' His itching head? But more importantly-

"You're Eraserhead!" He gasps. He should have recognized him sooner by his dress and 'scarf', but to be fair he is a Underground hero for a reason.

"I'm surprised you recognize me. And you stop making a ruckus! using my quirk is killer on my eyes." He pulls out a vial of eyedrops.

The knowledge that he would rather avoid using his quirk does mot make the question easier, but Izuku musters his courage.

"uhm Sensei?" He asks timidly, the others turning to him in surprise, what could he want?

"What is it?" Comes the tired answer.

" uhm... you know... I wondered... if you would not mind of course! How to say..." Izuku was mumbling about and not making sense. Aizawa seemed to understand though as he sighed heavily and seemed to ask god what he did to deserve this, but still turned to Izuku.

"You got a reaction when i used my quirk, am I right?" he asks.

The other students gasp in shock and excitement. Could it be? Please let it be!

"Y-YES!" Izuku was relieved that he understood and seemed willing to go along. Another deeper sigh, Aizawa was rapidly running out of fucks.

"Fine. What should I do? Should I use my quirk again?" He already pulls out the eyedrops.

"Just for a bit! Though i wonder why it grows... your quirk cancels other quirks after all." Izuku wonders, the other students who did not know about Eraserhead gasp in astonishment and admit to themself that thats the perfect quirk for a teacher. The smarter ones at least. the others just thought it was awesome.

Eraserhead pins izuku in place with another red glare and even though his head itches and his quirk is unaffected by him, he was still frozen solid by the stare.

The itching reches intolerable levels and he gives Aizawa a signal, the stare cuts off and more eyedrops are used.

"And now? As far as i understand it doesn't have to be me to pull it out." Aizawa drones. As far as he is concerned he had done enough for today. Izuku fidgets again when he notices his teachers reluctance.

"I-It would still be best if you would pull it out. I-I-If you don't m-mind that is!" He stammers. With another DEEEP sigh straight from his soul Aizawa gathers the last particles of will and fucks and staggers over, the caffeine from his juice pack long since spent, maybe he shouldn't have gone on patrol till 5 AM on a school day.

With bone deep exhaustion he grips the stalk and goes to pull when-

"AH ONE MOMENT!" A panicking Izuku turns to the curious crowd and opens his mouth. Nothing comes out and he turns red as an apple. He closes his eyes and forces himself to speak, Katsuki in the background was grinning like a shark. "there is a side effect so to speak. Nothing serious! But I can't help the shout. IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE ALRIGHT!?" With that cryptic message he gives a now thoroughly exasperated Aizawa the signal to continue.

' _I need a raise, a coffee or a gun, maybe all three.'_ is the last thought in Aizawa's head before he pulls.

*POP* "Aaaahhhhhnnn~" A moany shout comes out of a humiliated shamefaced Izukus mouth and the boys in the crowd can't help a laugh and the girls blush in response.

' _That's what he meant!'_ They all think at the same time.

The noise of something landing on the ground draws everyone's focus.

"He's so cute!" "He looks just like Sensei!" " He looks like he'll jump of the next building."

The opinions differ, but they all agree that it was definitely Aizawa's Pikmin.

It was completely white with red tired eyes and black shaggy hair. His feeler was extremely long and wound around his head just like Eraserheads scarf. It slumped on the ground and did not move. Izuku runs over concerned that something happened, but he was only sleeping.

' _Lucky bastard!'_ Aizawa thinks as he watches his mini-me sleep.

The students gush about the new member, but soon they demand that Izuku name him.

"n-Name him? I-I'm not good with naming on the spot! i always think of them later." He tries to get them to calm down.

"You should name him Gonzales!" Uraraka declares with a raised fist.

"G-Gonzales!?" A bit strange, but it was too late the class already took over the name and began to chant it. Izuku looks down at the sleeping Pikmin. "Well Gonzales it is."

It was a productive day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laziness, nerves, cooking simulator and work caused me to write way less than i planned ... mainly cooking simulator
> 
> Work is still a bitch over the weekend but I'll force myself to write the rest soon
> 
> I have some time off the next week and the next two chapters after this one are EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! For me at least
> 
> No pressure haha
> 
> just a heads up
> 
> enjoy for now

_(Ah shit... how do I start? ... Dammit can't be so fucking difficult! Haaaaaa~ Maybe...)_

Another chapter, another day, another train riding along the rails.

( _There we go! Huh? What? "...not ... funny ..." What? You cannot believe how funny and witty I am? Thanks dude, are you drunk perhaps?)_

The train to U.A station was once more winding its way through the city, on board another mass of people, many of which were wearing the now iconic red shoes and green highlights that have become Izukus trademark.

Though the group seemed a bit younger today... Where were all the reporter from last time? Some adult passengers of both genders seemed rather disappointed that that one reporter with the nice 'display' was missing today. The more normal fans were also fewer, leaving more place for rabid fans and their counterpart, Haters. Thankfully the fans keep outnumbering them vastly and as such they do not dare reveal themselves. In fact it seemed to be less than the day before, seems like Izuku is in luck and their 'hatred' is only skin deep.

Speaking of Izuku... where is he?

There were no pregnant woman around, or well - there are, but if Izuku was one of them then he should quit his hero career and start acting instead.

Any figures that were covered up in some way also do not come close to Izuku and his entourage, there weren't even any girls with suspicious freckles in their face - the fans checked after they were fooled the day before, leading to some interesting scenarios as they corner everyone with red shoes and green hair, which in most cases was another fan, but that doesn't matter now!

Safe to say - Izuku was not on the train!

' _I hope I don't get spotted by some hero on patrol!'_

Or to be more accurate, there is no Izuku IN the train.

The beloved greenette was lying on the roof of the train, secured with ample blue 'ropes' and trying his best to be invisible. He had checked the route of the train and the timing and there should be no low signs or tunnel and no hero that prefers the rooftops. Holding on to the roof was also no problem and as such he was having a rather good if slightly 'drafty' time.

The only thing he would love to have was a blanket as the roof of the train was , while not really dirty, was also not clean. For the moment he solved it by lying on Susume, who cannot get sick by dirt or rust, but who can certainly get dirty. That was certainly no hurdle for the waterbased 'min, but Izuku hated to see it happening to something that was in no small way reminiscent of his mother.

The other Pikmin meanwhile had a good time.

Domo was enjoying the feeling of speed, Rocky was safely held by Izuku and as such happy with life, Caesar was lording his 'higher status' over the unknowing populace and Gonzales was dead to the world in Izukus bag. He still hasn't woken up.

The only one not having a good time was Dio, but who cares.

The buildings on the side of the train began to change and Izuku looked around - looking for a marker.

' _There! We should be about three minutes from the station. I better get ready!'_ So thought he gets up and motions the pikmin to get together.

"Susume." He gives the blue multitalent the signal and she winds her right arm around the group of them, making sure no one gets left behind. The other one she stretches in the air, looking for something to grab on. A sign denoting the station ahead is perfect for what she intends.

Izuku waits for her to grab on and walks to the edge of the roof, after they pass the sign he jumps off. They swing back and come to rest under the sign, the station was a short distance ahead. Perfectly in time to get to school, but far enough that should have anyone seen them they can get away. And they dodge anyone waiting for him at the station itself, a complete victory!

"What the fuck!?" Or it would have been if the entrance to UA wasn't swarming with reporter, the 'thankful' female reporter among them, scanning the vicinity for a certain someone. Izuku sees her eyes go in his direction and jumps behind a garbage bin to dodge the danger.

"How do I get in!?" He asks himself. "Everything alright Izuku? Do you need some help?" Comes a familiar female voice.

Izuku is paralyzed in shock at the sudden question and slowly , mechanically turns around. "Uraraka!" Indeed the nice brunette was hunched down in front of him, idly patting the head of Rocky. Susume waves at her and gifts her a smile that gets promptly answered by the girl.

"Do you need some help getting past the reporter?" She asks again, her eyes honest and understanding. She also hesitated when she saw the horde and she could understand that he had maybe more problems with them than her.

Izuku was still paralysed but slowly his brain reactivated and thoughts formed again, for a moment there he thought a reporter got him.

' _Thank god I'm not wearing a dress today!_ ' Or something else. He shakes his head and looks at his saviour with tearful eyes. " Yes please!" he begs. Uraraka only smiles wide in answer.

They sneak passed the crowd and disappear around a corner of the schools impressive wall. They stop after they are sure no one saw them and Izuku turns to Uraraka.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks. The charming girl holds up her hands, palm towards Izuku showing off the pink pads on her fingertips. "With these!" She cheers.

"With your quirk? You have some form of telekinesis, right? How can this help us here? And what is with the pads? Do you touch something with them to activate your quirk? Have you ever inadvertently used it? Is it-?" Izuku was firing question after question and poor Ochako ( _It's actually not that bad)_ had no time to answer.

"Stop! Wait a moment Izu! Breath!" She held her hands to his mouth and Izuku was paralysed because a cute girl was suddenly way too close for comfort.

"Ok. First off, my quirk is not telekinesis, but touch based anti-gravity, alright? If I touch something with all my fingers of a hand it starts floating. And there is a reason that I always have a pair of gloves on me." she said the last part very fast and low so Izuku could not understand her, but he was too amazed by her quirk anyway.

"Anti-Gravity!? Amazing!" The normally so observant quirk fan will conveniently forget to ask how that works exactly. Some quirks REALLY make no sense. Different from Izukus own quirk which actually turned out quite nice in regard to 'realism'. Or maybe the author should stop dreaming and continue writing.

"Right!?" Ochacos smile was as bright as the morning sun. "I'll tap us both and we'll just gently float over the wall and continue to class." Awesome plan, simple and effective! What could possibly go wrong, he asks sarcastically.

"Ok. Ready?" Izuku nods and she touches him. Immediately his feet leave the ground and he gently floats upwards. The sudden strange feeling made him flinch back, causing him to make a salto in midair and Uraraka, who was used to this reaction, stopped him before he started really spinning.

"Just keep calm. Gentle force and slow motions work best." she advises. Izuku nods and slowly leans back, 'lying' on his back. A wide smile forms on his face. "This is incredible! Do you sleep like this sometimes?" He asks. Even the softest cloud can't compete with 'nothing'. A melancholy shadow comes over the girls face. "God, I wish! But I get sick to my stomach if I use it on myself for more than some seconds." She crouches down in a pout, but gets cheered up by Rocky who doesn't want to see her sad. His teary eyes ask her if she is ok and she can't help but reassure him with a smile.

Izuku watches with a smile - or he would if he wasn't floating upside down at the moment. He was utterly focused on trying to get his feet under him, when he was interrupted by Urarakas question.

"Are you alright? You keep scratching your head. Are you that confused by my awesome quirk?" She jokes. Izuku, hand still in his hair, stops when her words register. He was indeed scratching his head absentmindedly to get rid of the itching, itching that started when Ochako used her quirk on him!

Ochaco looks on as Izuku stops in shock and looks at her, he brushes his hand through his hair with a blank look in his eyes. She sees him gently tracing something in his hair and she recognizes what is happening! Her quirk was compatible with his! Suddenly filled with new energy and anticipation she waits for him to react.

Izuku gently traces the newgrown stalk and contemplates plucking it. Come to think of it he never tried letting them 'wilt', he didn't even know if it was possible. To be fair there was really no reason to NOT pluck a new pikmin at every opportunity and even now he had no intention of not plucking. He wonders if he should pluck it himself again, to see how the new pikmin turns out, but then he sees Urarakas predatory smile.

'GIMME GIMME GIMME!' It screams and he knew that there was only one way this would turn out.

"Ahem. Uraraka. Would you like -?" "YES!" Well that was that. She lets him down again. "Come here plant-boy! Time to pluck!" "Uraraka!?" Izuku was trying to hold her back, without his hands even approaching her body that is, when confronted by her sudden enthusiasm and one other thing...

"U-U-Uraraka, you know I don't mean to, ok? T-t-that thing you know... how to say...?" He was a stuttering mess, but she had no time for that! She just wanted his body! Well part of it.

"Yes yes yes. Moan your heart out. Let me at ya already!" Are we still talking about the pikmin? YES! She dodges his weak resistance and successfully graps the strand.

*POP* "Aaaahhhhn~" The shamefaced boy sinks to the ground, wondering if he can still get married at this point. A strangely satisfied Uraraka stands over him stemming her hands on her hips, a job well done!

She eagerly scans the surroundings for the new pikmin and is joined by Izuku once he processed the trauma. Nothing was to be seen...

"Something came out right?" She asks Izuku. "Yes." They both look around before a high pitched sniggering made them look up. Both gasp in shock.

"It's flying!" Izuku exclaims. "It's a girl!" follows Ochaco.

Indeed the new pikmin was pink in color with little wings on it's back. The face was without any features besides large blue eyes with brown pinpricks, though there was a blush in it's cheeks. On its head was a mop of brown hair similar to Uraraka. One wonders how the being laughed without a mouth, but a lack of mouth never stopped Caesar from cursing so whatever.

"She's adorable! What are you going to name her?" She turns to Izuku in anticipation, who was looking like a deer in headlights. ' _Name? She was just born! But at the same time...'_ he watches nervously as she smiles, vividly remembering the last naming. He has to come up with something! He watches the PINK pikmin fly around and answers.

"S-Sakura!" He cringes inside at the choice, but it was too late to take back. Maybe he'll name the next pikmin Kōjō (plant) or Hana (flower) while he is at it. ( _Hana is actually a strong possibility atm_ )

"How cute!" Thankfully both Uraraka and now christened Sakura seemed to like the name. Izuku glances at his watch and blanches at the time.

"We have to go! Class is in 15 minutes! - Woah!" "That is still enough time- Wah!" Unseen by Izuku, Sakura saluted when he said that time was getting short and so was unprepared for her to fly behind his back and pick him up by the neck like a naughty kitten. Uraraka looked on in wonderment as the small figure, maybe half as big as her head, lifted the boy without any problems. With a laugh she gathers the surrounding pikmin and joins him over the wall.

They touch down on the ground joyous that they dodged the press and made better acquaintance with each other when a dry voice interrupts them.

"I was wondering when you will finally come over, but I see now that you were busy developing your quirks." They turn around in shock, meeting the tired eyes of their teacher, Aizawa-sensei, surprisingly without his sleeping bag.

"" Sensei! "" They exclaim. Said teacher only lazily scratches his head in answer.

"You both should know that UA won't be breached by someone climbing over the fence." He explains.

"Sorry Sensei! We just wanted to avoid the press!" Izuku took a step forward, ready to take the blame. His worries get waved away by his 'enthusiastic' teacher.

"Don't bother. We know that you had problems with the press, especially you Midoriya. So we're gonna let it slide. " They both sigh in relief, but Aizawa is not done. He turns to Izuku.

"While we understand your troubles, we can nonetheless not condone our students riding on the roof of trains." He continues and Izuku chokes on spit. Uraraka would like to know what he means, he can't mean to say that Izuku rides on the roof of trains, surely.

In the privacy of his mind Izuku is just relieved that they don't know about the dress. A look from Aizawa makes him understand that they DO know. Izuku would like to die, thank you.

"B-But-!" Izukus excuses were stopped by Aizawas raised hand.

"We understand that you didn't have much of a choice and the blames lies mostly with us. You are not the first student to rise to fame early, though you are the earliest one, and their are procedures to allow you to continue your studies." Izuku felt a stone lift from his heart and shoulders. Aizawa gives him a nod and continues. "Things are not quite so dire for you to live on campus, but we decided to arrange a transport for you. Starting tomorrow you will be taking a ride with our newest teacher. That's all. Go to class." And with a distinct lack of care for their questions he turns around and leaves.

They turn to each other, confused, and can only shrug. In the end there was no more time and they hurry to their class.

At the moment Izuku did not understand what blessing he just received... his words not mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, this chapter and now the next chapter where all to be ONE chapter
> 
> It wasn't meant to be I guess.
> 
> I planned to make at least this one chapter, but all Mights part drained me
> 
> I'm not happy with it, but at the same time I refused to change what I was going for
> 
> So now you're left with this mess (just ignore it for the most part)
> 
> Because of my decisions the time line is a bit ... narrow at the moment it's a bit like
> 
> monday first day/quirk application
> 
> tuesday battle simulation/ student president
> 
> wednesday usj
> 
> I know about it, but I won't change it :D
> 
> try to enjoy and I'll try to post the battles tomorrow

**Chapter 12**

Thankfully they make it just in time for the bell, though they do a double take when they see that their 'enthusiastic' teacher was there before them. They sit down and Aizawa immediately starts, giving his sleeping back some sensual looks.

"Today you have Hero studies with our newest teacher All Might." Izukus soul leaves his body in a silent scream of utter bliss as he finally understands what Aizawa meant before, Eraserhead casually glares the soul back into the body, lowly grumbling that 'OF COURSE he is a fanatic'. The rest of the class wonders what that was about - Uraraka, the only one in the know, was desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"Keep it together Midoriya. -? ..." Aizawa stops and his eyes roam over the menagerie of pikmins, who were each sitting with another student so as to not bury Izuku beneath them.

Caesar was sitting on Weinstein juniors former place, acting like a king on his throne.

Susume was waiting next to Aizawa to assist him if necessary, Aizawa absently patted her head.

Domo was spending time with his 'father' by imitating his movements behind him and dodging his gaze when he turns around to look what the others were sniggering about.

Dio exists.

Sakura was fawned over by Mina and the two pinkettes become quick friends, drawing a pout from Uraraka.

Surprisingly Rocky was the most troublesome this time. Not because of any fault of his own, Rocky is a good boy after all, but because everyone wanted to be the one to hold the crying rock and pat him and love him and never let him go...

Everyone besides Bakugo and Todoroki that is. Bakugo because he knew his default glare made him cry and Todoroki because he has issues caused by 'stellar upbringing'. So for now he was sitting on the ground, nestled up to Izukus legs, one arm around a leg another clutching Rock Might (trademark pending).

Wait... Wasn't their someone missing? "Where is Gonzales?" Aizawa would like to know where every one of his charges were, not that he was in any way invested in the white pikmin. On a completely unrelated note he has recently bought a mini sleeping back because he felt like it. On yet another note he still hasn't told Present Mic, which was evident as no one in the city had hearing problems yet.

Izuku hesitates for a moment, but then start rummaging in his backpack. He pulls out a banana, or what looks like one. Aizawas eyes twitches. "Is that a All Might brand sock?" He asks in a dark tone.

"uhm Maybe?" Sweat gathers on Izukus brow, Aizawas glare intensifies. "I mean Yes Sensei! I'm sorry but when I woke up I found him like this and he starts grumbling when I take it off!" He rushes to explain.

"Hn. Give him this and he may change his mind." Aizawa throws the mini yellow sleeping back to Izuku. The class stretches their necks to see what their teacher gave Izuku, once they recognize the sleeping back they start cheering how awesome their Sensei is. A red glare takes care of that.

Once the class is silent again Aizawa continues as if nothing happened.

"That taken care of, let's continue where we left off-  
Today you have Hero studies with All Might, he is new to teaching, but as you know has much experience to share. Keep in mind that you are here to learn not to fawn." A pointed look at Izuku for some reason." He informed me that today's lesson may take longer, but I still want you all to gather here again after he is done. There is something important we have to take care of." And with those in no way ominous words he takes his bag and leaves, secretly smiling at their anxiety.

Though before he is gone he sticks his head in one more time and tells them in his typical lackluster way. "Hero studies is in Building 2 Room 101. You better hurry." Now he is gone, only leaving panic just as he likes it.

From the next room over Toshinori can hear the class rush into the room, their enthusiasm moves him deeply. He had to do his best to be a good teacher for them! He searched out his old silver age costume, which he will know will impress at least on of them and went over his notes one last time. His self made box to draw the matches was also looking good if he may say so!

Now it was just the usual pomp and panache and it was sure to go splendid, no reason to sweat ..., but sweat there was.

' _Calm down heart! What is a class of children against the world's most vile villains!?_ ' But it was more than that. This was about the future, of the students, of the heroes that are yet to come and even of himself!

Once again he feels tremendous respect for his fellow teachers, handling something so precious with such confidence and ease.

He takes a deep breath, going to his utmost limit - ignoring the familiar pain of his body begging for more air, of wounds never healed- and reminds himself of his dear master.

' _I hope I will help them even just a fraction as much as you helped me._ ' With new confidence he steps out and turns to the classroom, he can almost feel his masters hand on his back, urging him forward. The same smile that has shaped his whole career forms naturally on his face.

' _Better start on a high note!_ '

-Inside Room 101-

The pikmin huddle in a corner, only Caesar is daring enough to venture forth and even he takes distance from IT.

the other students take distance, unsure how to handle this new situation. Only Katsuki looks unbothered, but a closer look reveals that he too was not unbothered by the feeling in the air.

Dark, heavy, coiling around your chest and robbing your breath, a strange grinding noise echoes through the silent room grinding everyone's will to dust. What was the cause of all this?

The eyes of the students stay locked on the figure sitting next to the door, primal fear in their eyes. They know that what they have to handle here has nothing to do with reason. In the corner of the room, inside of a student with a inhuman face, an eldritch being recognizes a kindred spirit.

They all wonder what will snap first, their sanity - or Izukus desk he is clutching in anticipation.

Suddenly a change! They have not heard anything, but Izuku has perked up in attention.

*wumm* *Wumm* *WUMM* * **WUMM** *

There is no noise, but they can feel it. Something is approaching and Izuku feels it. they don't know if what they feel is his soul pulsating in answer to whatever he is listening to or just his sheer mania manifested as sound.

They cannot take much more of this, their minds bend almost to their breaking point.

*Click* Everything falls silent as the door handle gets pushed down, the heavy atmosphere vanishes as if it never existed in the first place and they all sigh in relief. They held out. This time.

-a few seconds earlier with Izuku-

He was holding on for dear life. Any minute - ANY SECOND!- All Might will walk through that door! He will step in and claim this room for himself, he will bless Izuku with his presence and maybe - if he hopes enough, if he believes enough, if he prays enough- he may be bestowed with a smile just for himself...

The seconds pass and each one feels like an eternity. Where is he? But no.

' Ye who believe in the Mighty, ye who believe in truth. Dare not to question his cause, for he will act for peace.'

That's right! Izuku must show faith and this devious time paradox will vanish! ' _Bless All Might A-smash.'_

*step step step step*

Izuku has shown true faith and he is about to be rewarded! The door handle lowers and the door slowly opens. From the hallway falls in holy light, bathing the saviour in a blessed shroud. Finally!

\- normal view-

"I am..."

All Might comes bursting into the room, holding onto the frame and making a weird pose.

" ... coming in making a joke with similar words that does not work in english translation!" The hero stands up normally and flashes the class a smile. ' _Goodness me! They look so nervous, better ease their minds a bit.'_

"In fact I am rather fond of such plays on words, which would mean that I should pun rather often, but the author is too dumb for that. Sorry kids You only get half-assed All Might, but with twice the edginess! HAHA!" The boy with the bird head looks interested when he hears that.

But back to normal program.

The beloved hero and figure of worship takes big steps towards the podium at the front. The exaggerated moves show off his costume splendidly.

"That is his silver age costume! The red symbolising his burning spirit! And the white representing his smile as a bulwark against the evil of this world..." He had more to say, but don't expect me to think of it. He was so invested he does not notice Dio's bottle going bat-shit crazy on his hip.

The rest of the class was astonished that so much thought was put into a hero costume, but they guessed that is what it is to be the number one.

But then All Might waved them off with a smile. "This isn't what I wanted to teach you today, but it is good advice nonetheless.

Unless you REALLY want to send a message with your costume, just let the fans interpret however they like. They have their fun and it is really not worth it to argue with them about it. I have seen heroes change both costume and working place because of this."

The class ahhh'ed in understanding and took some notes, a boy with double colored hair wondered if it was too late for his costume to say 'F U E' on his back. Let them make of it what they will.

All Might clears his throat to continue, swallowing the blood with long ingrained practice, on most days he doesn't even taste the iron anymore, his tongue too familiar with it, when he notices that something under young Izukus desk was moving. It was a bottle. Something about it pricked his memory.

' _Didn't he gain a new minion from that villain back then? He had to put him in a bottle, I believe...'_ He decides to make sure everything is all right, not that he just wants to talk to the boy.

"Midoriya, my boy- (HE CALLED ME HIS BOY!)- is everything all right with your quirk?" Once Izuku was past the boy comment he was turning his head in confusion. "What do you mean, All Might?" The hero just points at the almost vibrating bottle and he understands.

His eyebrows lower in confusion and he talks lowly to himself. "Strange... that only happens if someone hurt is nearby..."  
He takes off the bottle and as a test holds it in direction of the class - No reaction.  
Another direction, the same direction as a double haired boy - a small reaction, but nothing like before. His eyes rest momentarily on the boy, but the mystery takes priority.

He holds it towards All Might again and the bottle almost escapes his grip it shakes so strongly. There was never so a strong reaction before! Not even when he visited the hospital to get a feeling for the difference in shaking and consequent hurt in the target... not even when he visited that one patient on his deathbed...  
His mind blanks and he lets the bottle fall.

The others watch in confusion at his reaction and are about to ask what is wrong when he burst in tears, his face a vision of heartbreak and misery. The despair in his eyes led one to believe his mother just died, but that wasn't the case obviously, so what has happened.

All Might steps closer and crouches down to the insensate boy, Katsuki who knows about the bottles special feature was as white as a ghost.

"My boy! What happened!?" He lays a big hand on his shoulder and the boy looks up with tears streaming down his face. "Such a strong reaction! All Might... Why aren't you in the hospital!? You shouldn't hurt yourself for us!" Came the shout from his heart.

All Might and the rest of the class pull back in shock at what he said.

All Might hurt? Inconceivable! And seriously at that! Hospital? The invincible number one hero? Pull the other one it has bells on it!

Toshinori pulls back a bit and is about to spout the usual drivel of his well being and that he must have made a mistake - I'm fine my Boy Haha!- but he halts when he looks in his face. The despair stops him short.

He looks into the faces of the other students. Incomprehension, confusion, disbelief, denial, hopeful amusement- waiting for him to say it's a bad joke. And then he meets young Bakugos gaze. Understanding, regret, pain, denial but above all respect. The boy does not doubt his friends quirk and has accepted that All Might was badly hurt and has immediately understood that he was not allowed to show weakness as the number one hero.

Though maybe it was more a pride thing for him then being the number one, you can't tell with Katsuki.

For some reason All Might had to think of an emergency last month he was called to because there was too much damage. Two buildings collapsed because of a villain and the heroes had to clear the scene and rescue the few survivors. While a building was cleared it collapsed on a group of heroes still inside. The newbies panicked and things would have turned ugly if All Might wouldn't have been there.

Toshinori comes to a decision and cancels his muscle form. The class recoils in shock when All Might transforms into a haggard skeletal person with sunken eyes and blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"" All Might! / KYAHH / WHAT THE FU-! / He needs some milk!"" The class was not prepared the only ones not reacting where the still sobbing Izuku and the stoic Katsuki.

Toshinoris mouth forms into a bloody self-deprecating grin. "This wasn't how I imagined our first class to go, to be honest." The decrepit man walks back to the front of the room. The eyes of the students follow him looking for a sign that this was just a dream or joke.

"You can look all you want, it won't change the reality. I am sick.

I honestly planned to never show this to you, but now I didn't even last five minutes! " he jokes, but then his smile drops and a frown never before seen on All Mights face forms. He stretches his arms out and presents his wrecked body. " Being a hero is most noble, most dangerous thing you can do.

You can get hurt by countless things while on the 'job', collapsing buildings, stray shots, friendly fire, chemical waste, and many more! And that is not even to count the most likely cause of death: Villains, which are certainly ain't going to give themself up because they like your costume.

Most cases of villains will be civilians whose quirk has gone crazy, or who just have a bad day, but there are plenty villains who will go for the throat, often times literally.

But why do I tell you this? You may ask. " Nods around. Toshinori shakes his head.

Way too often I see new heroes cockily prancing down the street, convinced of their own prowess.

'A villain killed a hero last week? They were just weak! That won't happen to me!'

'A building collapsed on a rescue team? They didn't do their job right!'

What I want you to realize is that you can and will be hurt while you are out there. You may cuss me out for doubting your resolve, but that is fine with me! Because this isn't about you! ... It's about the people.

If you go into this with wrong expectations then you may die, yes, but more likely is that you will be in over your head and OTHERS will die. Or worse...

'There are still some victims inside? Meh they are surely dead already! Can we hurry up? I have a photoshoot.'

...

That last one won't be going to any photoshoots no more, trust me." He says absentmindedly, his stare pierces the air.

"The title of 'HERO' has almost lost its meaning from when I was younger.

Nowadays it isn't about helping the ones who need saving, but about Money,... " Uraraka looks down " fame, ... " more heads lower "... glory or just the opportunity to use their quirk freely, or worse, to use it against people legally.

Do you know how it was when I was young? Well you don't because I'm old enough to be allowed to say that, so let me tell you.

It was a dark time. Everywhere you heard of new crimes committed everyday at every hour. The people had no hope and no trust. They would judge everyone they would meet on the street and illegal quirk usage was rampant.

The people needed something to believe in, something that would give them strength... they needed a HERO." The skeletons mouth lifts into a smile and all his weakness was forgotten, this smile brought hope to whoever saw it.

" And so I did. Have you ever heard children laughing on the streets?" They all nod their heads. " It is the sweetest reward I have ever known.

My existence as number one preserves a gentle world for those kids to grow up safely. And so I will press on even as my body breaks so that they may have just one more day." I told you there would be edginess.

A buxom brunette in the front lifts her arm, All Might points at her. "Yes Miss.."

_"Yaoyorozu" That name did not get easier. "...Momo" Better. "..." Look it's either that or Yaorozu. "That's not my name!" Momo it is. "It's literally just TWO LETTERS!" And I just made a bad joke spanning multiple sentences! Your point? **And I just see that you're in luck! Yaoyorozu is in auto-correct.**_

"... It's Yaoyorozu, Sensei." Came the surprisingly defeated answer, what happened? But she continued before the mystery could be lifted. " Wouldn't it have been better to keep your condition secret? The people will panic if word got out of it!" She was surprised when the number one hero started laughing.

"Ah sorry, not to be conceited or anything, but who would believe you? I have been hurt for 8 years now and have you ever thought I was hurt?" The class shakes their head. "That was one of my reasons I told you."

"What were the others!" A boy with spiky red hair asks.

"Well, my main reason was to show you that even the number one hero can be badly hurt so you understand just what is at stake. (splatsplatsplatsplat)

Another reason I felt it safe to tell you was that if you plan to sow panic in the masses then you would be in the wrong course, if you catch my drift.

But what convinced me the most was one fact." The hero holds up a finger and the class leans forward in anticipation. "You are no longer purely civilians. You are HEROES IN TRAINING" He laid a world of meaning in the words and was satisfied when the mood in the room shifted. A proud grin forms on his face and he takes out his selfmade drafting box.

"That are some nice expressions! So let's continue with our true lesson for today! But first..." Toshinori pointed at his chest that was completely covered by grey slimes. " I appreciate it my boy, but this is excessive."

The greenette was in tears, still - he never stopped since his discovery- and looks in dismay at his hero's chest. "Why isn't it working!?" He felt helpless.

The hero lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, FOR THE SECOND TIME OMG!, and comforts him. "My boy, I was at literally every doctor there is and isn't. You can't heal me. "The hero takes a breath, stops, considers and takes another. "Though I would appreciate it if you could lend me one of these." He points at his chest. "They are a great relief." The hero wasn't finished speaking when he got all the slimes shoved at him. "Just one... or maybe two. Thank you."

Suddenly self-conscious the hero clears his throat, without blood and only medium pain, these slimes are nice! "But really, we should take care of the lesson." This was Iidas cue!

"Sensei! What is today's lesson going to be!?" Someone was burning to prove himself! In fact the whole class looked ready to prove themselves. A wide grin is the answer and the hero pulls a card from his back on which stood-

"BATTLE! You will be put in teams and have to fulfill your objective! A true clash of wills!" The hero crowed with bombast.

A girl with long hair and hands with strange features wondered about that. " After you just told us we should not underestimate the potential to hurt ourselves and not underestimate a heroes true purpose?" She asks.

The number one hero was not deterred. "Even more reason to clash in battle, make your blood burn with passion and find out your limits only to SMASH them! PLUS ULTRA!-"

""" ULTRA! """ The class cheers.

"-and how better ttp start into battle than with a real heroes look!" The door opened and countless robots with metallic briefcases enter. "These are your Hero costumes! Put them on and meet me at ground Beta!"

-Ground Beta-

"Now that are some wonderful costumes!" He pointetly does not look at the naked girl.

Izuku too was fascinated from his Hero costume! It was an old design he drew when he was younger and it turned out quite nicely in real life. It was a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads and gloves. His signature red shoes are obviously present. He was not wearing a mask, not because it would look stupid except the first time when he puts some eyeshadow on and wears it correctly only to never do it again and when he does it again it looks fucking retarded!- no it would just be in the way of his quirk. Meaning his whistle and there are still some new pikmin to be had so he had to keep his head free. He was wearing a mouthguard though.

Once they all were done fawning over themselves All Might continues, he was still in his real form. "Ahem. According to statistics, most run-ins with the worst villains occur indoors. So- um Yes?" He looked at the pink girl that lifted her hand. " Ashido Mina! Was that also true for the villain that hurt you?" The class is shocked by the question, but even more by the answer.

"Well we started indoors..." The hero said no more, driving their imagination wild.

"Anyway. The setting is that villains planted a bomb inside a building and heroes have to go forth and either secure the bomb or the villains. We will form teams consisting of two persons each. One will defend as villains, the other attack as heroes. The teams will be formed by drawing from this box." He pointed at his latest arts&crafts project.

Of course Iida had to say something about that.

"Sensei! We are only 19 students! What about the last team?" Surprise! Ida was not wasting time.

"Uhm well..." Toshinori did not anticipate that someone would be expelled on the first day. As he was thinking his eyes fell on Caesar. The plant demon was ready to throw down, having taken the look as a question to participate.

" _I'm ready to kill some wimps!"_ They all focus their gazes on Caesar, most in surprise. Katsuki was sporting a shark like smile and Izuku thought it was a bad idea. "A-A-All Might! I don't know about that!" He tries to intervene, but Toshinori was excited at the idea! He still remembered the entrance exam.

"It's fine! Give him some help, let's say five, and it will be fine!" Izuku literally could not argue against that, not because of the argument, but because it was All Might.

"Time to draw!"

After everyone drew and the teams were set the results were as followed.

Kyoka Jiro & Yuga Aoyama

vs

Rikido Sato & Hanta Sero

-

Mina Ashido & Tenya Iida

vs

Mezo Shoji & Denki Kaminari

-

Midoriya Izuku & Koji Koda

vs

. Eijiro Kirishima & Tsuyu Asui

-

Bakugo Katsuki & Yaoyorozu Momo

vs

Uraraka Ochaco & Fumikage Tokoyami

-

Mashirao Ojiro & Caesar

vs

Todoroki Shoto & Toru Hagakure


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... just fuck it
> 
> I'm a lazy bastard and I'll just get done when I'm done. I should have learned my lesson by now to not make predictions with chapters but obviously not
> 
> I'll post another chapter tomorrow and it's going to be either one two three or all the battles maybe it will even be everything I want for this 'chapter'
> 
> This is now 'the series of that one chapter the author is too dumb and lazy to write as one'
> 
> enjoy

**Chapter 13**

All Might lead them to one of several similar buildings and explains the rules a bit more in detail.

"The villain team has 15 minutes to fortify their position. The bomb is already placed in a room, but you are free to move it around as you like. You are free to lay traps or do whatever you like." His eyes land on Koda in the observer group, he remembers his special notes for him. "Ah Right! If you have need for special resources such as animals that would normally be present in such an area then just make an order at one of the terminals in the surveillance room, an assortment will be brought to you." The class marvels what services the school delivers while the shy boy exhaled in relief, as he couldn't find any animals in the near vicinity.

"Just to make sure, but you won't need any special resources right?" He asks the first two groups who won't have access to a terminal.

The boys and the girl shake their head.

"Ok ahem- You will be equipped with these capture tapes." He pulls on a device on his wrist, releasing a long durable rope. "Villains ensnared in this will count as 'captured' and may no longer act, if both villains are captured or a hero touches the bomb the heroes win. Alternatively, if a hero is ensnared he counts as 'defeated' and he too is out. The villains win if both heroes are incapacitated or the time runs out without certain outcome." All Might finishes his explanation and subtly checks a cheatsheet he holds in his hand, the class remembers that Aizawa said he was new to teaching. Some, like Iida thought that that was unprofessional, but most had no problem with it. The girls got a sudden protective urge about their goofy teacher.

"Uhm... very well! Villains, you go inside and prepare your evil lair. Heroes you have fifteen minutes to come up with a strategy if you want. The rest follow me!" The hero leads them to the surveillance room, once there he is about to take a seat in his chair when he gets stopped by Yaoyorozu.

"Wait Sensei! Let me help!" The buxom brunette with the bad, and in other ways good, costume stops him before he can sit down. She holds her hands to her thighs and they begin to glow. When she pulls her hands away she is holding a chiropractic back cushion, which she lays on his seat.

"T-Thank you young miss!" The hero did not know how to react and sat down instead. "Here All Might!" "I hope you are comfortable All Might!" "I have some tea for you All Might!"

Immediately Mina lays an extra cushion behind his head, Uraraka gives him a little stool to lay up his feet and Izuku presents him with a steaming cup of tea. Where do all those items come from? The cushion came from Momo, the stool was actually already there and as for the tea... Izukus void seems to hold more than a vacuum machine if his 'idol' is concerned.

"Thanks, my boy! How did you know that is my fav- Nevermind." All Might forgot for a moment who he was talking to. "S-Seems like it's starting!" Their focus shifts to the screens.

\- with Jiro-

Jiro was ready to smack down! Just not who she was supposed to.

"Isn't my cape just splendid? I look absolutely stunning wouldn't you say? I must be ..." Ever since they were in the building alone he has kept up CONSTANT chatter about his costume and himself and his quirk and his hair and his breakfast and...

' _I can't take this anymore!_ ' As her patience finally snaps she sends one of her earlobes to pierce his skin, moments later he is squirming on the floor assaulted by her magnified heartbeat. He still isn't quiet, but it is infinitely more satisfying. They really had to talk some strategy, but she could not help herself and left him in that state for a bit longer.

For some reason she was feeling more annoyed than she should be if he was just an idiot... Almost as if she could not even escape 'blond idiots' in another life and universe... Which really was just a coincidence! No thought was spent on that and still it turned out nicely. ( _WOOO GO ME!)_

Once she was sure that he should be too damaged to spout garbage, but hopefully still battle ready, she stopped and laid down the law.

"Alright. If you're finally ready to concentrate, here is my plan. We place the bomb in a nice corner in the middle of the second floor. That way they hopefully move past us at the beginning, saving us some time. I will monitor their movement with my quirk so we have that advantage." She thought for a moment. "If I remember right you shoot a laser from your stomach... we can use that to start shooting at them from a safe distance, thanks to my tracking. Do you have anything you want to add or change?"

The broken boy was twitching on the ground and groaning. "Urgh..."

"Perfect! Lets get ready!" With a smile she grabs his leg and drags him along.

\- with Hanta-

"So you get super strength when you eat sugar, but you also get dumber and you can't use for long times? Did I get it all?" Not too hard to understand, but better make sure.

"Yes pretty much." The nice boy with the big lips answered. The living tape dispenser grabs his chn and thinks. "Seems like we have the advantage to be honest. Once we get close it's pretty much a done deal. I think we can play it straight.

We can try to surprise them by using my tape to start on the roof. Though... mmhhh... I can't remember, but she had some quirk affecting her ears right?" The other boy nods. Elbows frowns. "Damn. Chance is high that she will hear us coming." He suddenly perks up. "Though maybe we can use that! How about this? You-" He tells his plan and the big lipped boy, Sato, nods with a bright smile. "That should work! Lets do it!" The boys high five, they'll never see it coming!

-Jiro-

She was crouching on the floor in front of the bomb, both of her ticks were in the ground in front of her. Positioned in front of her was Aoyama with his arms up and his stomach ready, Jiros hands were on his hips.

She concentrated and hears a rumble climbing up the wall. "They are climbing up and going in from the roof..." She follows the noise through the building, the empty building was both helping and distracting. There were no sound pollution, but also a strange echo to everything! She could not make out their steps clearly, seems like they were dragging their feet?

She waits for them to approach their position and momentarily contemplates shooting them when the are on the floor above, but decides to wait some more. They do not want to engage in a close battle after all.

"They are pretty silent... they must be using sign language... Wait!" ("I think it's here. Get ready.") "They gave themselves away! Get ready to shoot!" She punches her turret in a friendly manner. "Uff! Alright Alright!" Whose definition of friendly is unclear.

"Tape or strength first?" She asks. "Well I would say-" "Strength it is!" And she pulls the trigger. "Argh!" And a laser punches through the walls, directly aiming at what Jiro believes to be Sato. The laser punches through the last wall and passes some rocks that are dragged on the floor with the help of tape. Sero immediately cuts the tape and starts running, in the distance he can hear a shout of confusion before the rumbling of another incoming laser starts. He activates his com. "THE JIG IS UP! GO WILD!" He bellows.

As he runs along the hall laserfire follows his heels destroying the floor they are on.

On the other side of the floor Sato gives up his stealth mode, having moved inch for inch until now. His hand grabs a satchel on his belt and he pulls out some sugar cubes. He runs to the nearest wall as he crushes the sugar in his teeth. "RRRAAAGGGH! RETURN TO MONKEY!" His muscles swell and he starts a wild barrage on the wall which crumbles in seconds, and the next and the next. In fact there are not many walls left standing on this floor, what is holding the building? It must be that one wall over there that Hanta was hiding behind. That can't be good, but thankfully Seto was almost at the bomb.

Jiro grinds her teeth in frustration, she just couldn't seem to hit him! She wasn't an arcade fan, but she had her pride and this constant stream of misses was just not tolerable! And now the gun was malfunctioning! She gave it some hits to get it to work again, and vent her anger.

"Uff! Ah! Please! No more!" Aoyama was not having a good day.

"Shoot!" She demands. "I can't!" He pleads. "Do it!" She wasn't asking. "ARGH!" And so he has to do it. The last laser fires straight!- at the last standing wall. Too late Jiro realizes what happened, but the ceiling raining down was a certain give away.

Hanta runs to meet them as he realizes that he can't reach a window in time and hopes to find shelter with them at the bomb. To their dismay the bomb is pappmache. The outer walls finally give away, letting the whole upper building collapse on the four students, who wail in terror.

\- 30 seconds earlier-

The class watches in horror as the last wall falls by form of laser fire and the dreaded event happens- the building will collapse, crushing the four students! Their eyes go to All Might who just takes a sip of tea. Impossible! He was not ready! Even he cannot save them now! He would have to power up, leave the room, run to the right building and go up to their floor and then he would have to shield all four of them! It was absolutely impossible!

Four students see exactly what happens. Momo who stands next to All Might, Bakugo who was standing near the door, Todoroki who catches a glimpse on a camera and Izuku who sees the whole process.

Of All Might gulping down his tea, powering up and giving him a thumbs up for the good tea, who steps around the students around him and runs to the door, opening AND CLOSING it, running to the building, jumping from the ground to the right floor and using a good old SMASH to blast away the top of the building- leaving all four students intact and well.

How could he see all that? As if he would allow himself to miss even one millisecond of All Might. He even started blinking with only one eye when All Might is in his sight. _Izuku has no problem._

Once the others realise that there was no death, they start cheering and exclaiming in wonder about All Mights-er well might.

Momo reacts with amazement, as if she just saw a miracle. Bakugo was clenching his fist to stop from shaking and a wild grin is on his face. ' _The number one!_ ' Todoroki doesn't react. And Izukus eyes were stars.

They all meet up for an analysis.

""" Thank you All Might! """ The rescued students bow to their lifesaver. Said lifesaver was back in his skeletal form and reclining back in his seat, a new tea from Izuku. "It's nothing." And they shudder when they understand, that for him, it really was nothing. The number one hero!

"Now! Time for their assessment! First, gratulations Heroes! You won." His words bring forth a wave of confusion. "But the building collapsed! Noone should have won!" In answer All Might pressed some buttons and brings up a video of the bomb before it was crushed by the ceiling. You could a white eyed Sato destroying a wall and touching the bomb in the process.

"He did not realise it, but he 'secured' the bomb." said All Might.

Understandably no one was ready to cheer such a victory, so he continued with something else.

"Now who can tell me what they did right and what wrong?" He asks the class.

Tsuyu was the first to answer. "Kyoka started strong when she came up with a reasonable plan and used her quirk to keep track of the heroes." Jiro looks off pleasantly embarrassed. "And then she totally blew it when she fixated on hitting Sero with her 'gun' ." Tsuyu mercilessly completes. Jiro slumps in defeat. All Mights smile shines, "Perfect! What else?"

Iida continued. "Aoyama did a good job of using his quirk." said boy throws a pose. "But he did not bring anything to the plan and furthermore let himself be ignored by his partner." And collapses in said pose.

"Harsh, but completely right! I know that i can be harder to oppose your friends and colleagues than your enemies, but you have to stay firm in your heart. Getting walked over will help no one." He gives the boy an encouraging smile and gets an understanding nod in return, lifting his mood.

Izuku was next. "Hanta had a good plan that utilized his own quirk and that of his partner. I think it would have succeeded if Kyoka didn't become so fixated on him. As for negatives... erm He had no plan b?" Izuku was unsure as Hantas plan was good and he had no opportunity to think of a new one, or really do anything. "That's quite right, my boy! Sometimes the best plans don't survive the encounter and all we can do is trust our teammates. Considering his resources he did a good job, especially as he took that rubble Sato smashed for him to create the illusion of being teamed up. Full marks!" All Might gives a thumbs up to the shocked Hanta. The other boys congratulate him, Kirishima and Seto first of all.

"Now who can assess Sato?" All Might asks. The others stay silent, unsure. Finally Momo begins. "He participated in the planning and while he had no plan of his own, it was not because he did not want to. He followed the plan to the best of his ability and actually managed to secure the objective. The only thing, though also the most serious, is that he did not control his quirk enough and together with Kyoka cause the building to collapse. Though it has to be said that it wouldn't have happened if only he attacked the walls. All in all it was solid work." Sato was looking teary eyed at the stoic buxom brunette. Someone was getting a self baked cake later.

"Quite right my dear! You did good work Sato! Sometimes things happen out of our control. Do not be discouraged and try to learn from the experience!" He lays a hand on the buff boys shoulder.

"Now! Who was MVP?" The students look at each other, but in the end only one answer was possible. They all point and Kirishima lifts his arm. """SERO"""

"WONDERFUL! Now let's prepare for the next match!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

"Ashido-san and Iida-kun, please make your way to your 'lair'. The time will start once you are inside, so for fairness sake please don't start your planning while on the way." All Might requested. Mina nods her head, but Iida has a question.

"Sensei! Which building is our new lair? The last one was destroyed as you should know!" Iida was lucky Izuku was not his enemy this time as he would have shown no mercy judging by the looks he gives him for his tone against All Might. As is only right. All might looks confused for a moment before he chuckles lightly. "Ah I did't tell you yet! Sorry." He presses a button and a small robot comes wheeling from the nearby wall that opens up. "This little fellow will show you the way to the new building." He turns to the rest of the class. "The rest of you can follow the way on that camera." He points at a screen to his right. He turns back to Iida. "Was there something else?"

The boy bows deeply in an exact ninety degree angle and bellows. "Sorry sensei! I should have known that it was taken care of! Please excuse me!" Done with his latest case of over seriousness he joins the others on the way to the building. Domo is sad to see him go.

On the way Mina tries multiple times to fill the silence with small talk, but gets only increasingly dark looks before Iida snaps and reminds her what All Might said about planning before they are there. Her black eyes lower in an unimpressed look and she turns to the other two boys who were watching from the side. "Would the knowledge of his favorite hero allow you to take him down with a secret technique only you possess?" She asks flatly, causing Iida to blush in embarrassment, but not enough because Kaminari is not about to miss the opportunity.

"Totally! Once I know the secret of your favorite hero, food and color I can take you down in the ultimate technique passed down in one hundred generations of the Kaminari family!" He puts his hands together and extends the middle and pointer finger of both hands in a familiar form. "Lightning Strike: Crouching Tiger! A guaranteed one hit kill!" He says that all with a completely straight face... "What!? One hit kill!? We are here to become heroes! and this is only a training exercise at that! You can't possibly-!" And Iida actually believes him. That was too much for Denki and Mina and they both collapse to the ground in laughter, causing Iida to stop in befuddlement.

"Murder is no joke! It's-!" "It's a joke." Seeing as the other two were only laughing harder, and running out of breath, the stoic Shoji decided to put an end to the misunderstanding. "They were trying to lighten the mood from the earlier scare." And provides a perfect excuse for them so iida won't be gross with them! Shoji is a surprisingly good boy.

"AH!" iida again was contorted in a deep bow, 110 degree this time! "I'm sorry! I did not understand your noble purpose!" The word noble almost set them off again, but the two jokers were able to hold it together. The rest of the surprisingly long way went on in comfortable silence only briefly disturbed by a sudden bout of giggles.

Finally reaching the building the little robot peaces out and Mina and Iida venture ahead. The moment Iidas foot steps over the threshold he begins the planning. "We should start by familiarizing ourselves to the others quirk! My quirk allows me to run very fast and strengthen my kicks, which puts me in a bit of a disadvantage in this tight halls, but I hope to make it even with my skills in fighting! What about you? You seem to have some form of slime quirk as far as I remember." Mina shakes her head inwardly, but decides to play along.

"It's not slime, it's acid." To demonstrate she casually melts a hole in a nearby wall, Iida watches the acid sizzle away in shock. "That's deadly! You can't use it against our fellow students!" He orders her, but she waves his concern away and sprays him with some fluid from her hand. He flinches back and brazes for the pain, in utter disbelief that she would do that. Did a villain somehow manage to deceive the teachers and sneak his way inside!? But why would they give themself away now? Did they have grudge against his family? some higher scheme? and why is it still not burning? Iida opens his eyes and blinks in confusion at the very mild tingle he feels on his face. The only thing that happened is that his glasses were crispy clean, nice.

"Nice right? My father has glasses and so i know the right formula for perfectly clean ones!" She boasts" And it should show you that my quirk is no problem in this case. I can control the viscosity and acidity of my acid, so no random disfigurement." ( _I really should add that missing word four chapter back...)_

"I...see" He didn't really." Coming back to our strategy. We could split up or fortify heavily, what do you prefer? I could probably do some hit-and-run attacks on the heroes..." He fell off and waited for her answer. The pink girl thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"I think we should stay together and prepare the 'playing field'." She saw the question in his eyes and elaborated. "You may be able to outrun them, but Kaminari fires off lightning and you wear a full armor set." She points at his costume." You may be fast, but not that fast."

"I see! That is indeed correct! But what do you mean with preparing the field?" His arm was shaking through the air wildly. Mina points at the walls bomb and ceiling.

"If we want to use the maximum out of our quirks we can just take down some walls to create a big space for you to run in!" She saw his sceptical expression and waves her arms, she too remembered last round. "We'll go to the top floor! And we place the bomb in a corner and only take the walls out where we know it will hold! We have to make some holes in the ceiling anyway so the place is aired properly, maybe make some holes in the outer walls to think of it..." She laid a finger to her mouth and thought about possibilities. Iida was getting nervous again. "I thought you could make your acid safe!?" He thunders. She is surprised by his tone and giggles shortly before she continues with a serious löok on her face, unlike anything she showed before.

"I can control the characteristics of my acid, but it is still acid. And its vapours are still harming if you breath them in. Added to that is Kaminaris quirk! I can produce acids that will not conduct his electricity, but that will cause the electricity to heat them up and suddenly we have a room full of toxic vapour." Iida was stunned by her explanation, she didn't look the type... She narrowed her eyes. "You thought I was dumb, right?" She asks flatly. HIs arm immediately jumps up and starts hacking at the air. is head shakes frantically. "I would never!" He swears.

Mina laughs and waves him off. "It's fine. I'm really not the book type, but with a quirk like mine you either learn some chemistry or the number of the local mortuary." She jokes.

"I-I see." He again didn't." But if you can block his electricity, can't you redirect it?" He asks. She looks off to the side with a difficult expression on her face. "Oh. Easily." "And you don't why?" He presses. "It's the most dangerous kind. The higher the acidity the more it conducts electricity. If I use it it will melt through the ground and if it hits somebody there WILL be consequences." She says with a dark look in her eyes.

"I-I see."This time he could." Well let's get to it! To be clear. We go to the highest floor, place the bomb in a corner, melt the ceiling, melt some holes in the wall and take down some more walls to make space." Iida was checking down the points as if it was a military meeting. Mina salutes. "YES SIR!" They prepare.

They somehow manage to do everything in the time limit and take the last few seconds before the round starts to mentally prepare. Mina hums to herself, her moves strangely fluid and dance like and Iida starts muttering to himself. Mina can't help but listen in.

"I am a hero student, but now I have to take on the role of a villain... No! I have to give it my best! Only through effort will I reach my full potential! Become a villain! Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero!" Minas golden irises become like stars, this is amazing! Who knew he had it in him!

"Kukuku. I am EXTREMELY EVIL!" Iida declares. A grin forms on Minas face before. "Fufufufufu. Let's defeat these pesky heroes!" The upper floor rang with evil laughter.

-With the heroes

Shoji watched the carefree smile on Kaminaris face. "... What is your plan?" He asks with a strong hunch about the answer.

"Easy! We go in, I'll fry them and we win. 1-2-Victory!" He was already dusting off his shoulders, so assured was he of his plan. Shojis hunch was correct.

"... They know your quirk, so they'll prepare for it. Maybe we should think of an alternative plan just in case." Shoji suggests, but the other boy just shakes his empty head. "It'll be fine~ you'll see." He assures.

"... Just in the impossible case they prepare for you... I'll try to grab Iida and you take care of Mina alright?" He compromises.

"Okok... Say. Your quirk is really weird! Those webs between your arms... can you fly?" Kaminari asks. "... I weigh 94 kg..." Kaminari just cocks his head in confusion. "...No." The blonde sparks into a smile. "How about floating? Or can you swim very well?" He asks further. "... Depends on the updraft... And theoretically I should have a mean butterfly stroke, but I guess when the Mc swims there is no screen time for third rang." The surprising rant shocks Kaminari into silence. ' _Mc? Third rang? What does he mean?_ ' Asks the second rang. He decides he doesn't want to know and remembers he had questions about his quirk.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"Well I can extend my arms down one arm so I have effectively one very very long arm. (Unless I only learned that in training camp, that is)" Both Kaminari and the author shake their head at his quirk, what the hell. "Well-... At least that makes it easier to catch Iida, ... I guess." Let it be known that should he fail as a hero he still has a bright future in a certain business that is always on the lookout for 'special talents'. On a side note this world must have incredible material completely explaining Minetas mania.

*rrring*

The round starts and this thought has to end.

"Booh-ya! Lets go!" Kaminari is ready! "..." Shoji should be ready.

"...Wait." The stoic boy stops the idiot boy before he can press ahead without him. He extends his six arms from himself and sprout an ear on every one of them, then he listens. Kaminari watches and Kaminari wonders. "So-"

"ARRGH!" The other boy turns away abruptly and covers his ears. He takes a deep breath and says in a forced calm voice. "Please don't talk near the ears."

"Ah! Sorry! ... So when you have six normal ears you have super hearing?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Riiiiight." Any doubts of the characters do not always represent the opinion of the author... just most times.

"... They are on the top floor, near the back." Shoji decides to not hold a grudge and sticks to the 'plan'.

They don't encounter anyone or any traps on the way up, but as they step on the last floor they immediately notice something different. A drift was blowing through the halls and there was a surprising amount of light from that one hall ahead. They decide to investigate, what greets them makes them stop in shock.

The walls have been taken down, creating one giant room and the ceiling was riddled with holes like swiss cheese. In the corner of the room was the bomb with the villains in front. But the villains were not ready with their surprises.

"Kyahaha! Pesky Heroes! You dare venture in our lair? Prepare to be struck down like the insects you are!" Mina seemed completely different, she was having the time of her life acting the villain. Iida was having problems.

"Kukuku! I am EXTREMELY EVIL! kukuku" ("You already said that Iida-kun!") He makes an effort at least. Mina decided to take the lead.

"ahem- Come heroes! Amuse me with your feeble tries! It will be like maggots squirming in the muck..." Iida and Shoji were thrown off, but Kaminair decided to retaliate.

"Foul beast!" He strikes a post and points at the villain. " This world ill has use for you! Your deeds shan't continue any longer! Have at thee!" And he ignites in electricity that he sends flying at the fiend.

"Kyahaha!" She sends a stream of acid from her hand that stops the bolt in midair. "Is that all you can do 'Hero'?" She mocks, holding a hand to her cheek.

"Dammit! She blocked me!" The hero laments, he turns to his partner. "Trusty companion! Lend me your might so the sun may shine once more!" He pleads with the other boy. "... O-K?" Shoji was not sure what was going on anymore. "Errm..." And Iida was the same from the look of things.

Shoji decides to ignore the noise and focus on the essentials. He turns around and grabs a large piece of broken wall. With his new shield he slowly approaches the bomb. Kaminari gives him cover by sending multiple bolts at both Mina and Iida.

Mina cannot block all the bolts and is forced to dodge. Iida decides to take care of Shoji, gambling that Kaminari will not dare send any bolts his way when he stands near his partner. And it pays off! Now he just had to capture Shoji.

Shoji sees that Iida won't be letting him pass that easily and discards his shield, he guesses he should be safe from acid attacks now.

A surprisingly even match starts. Shoji was easily able to grab the other boy, but always had to let go when a kick was flying near his head. Iidas kick was so strong he had to guard with at least one 'wing'. Iida meanwhile could not get enough space to really let go, so he had to limit himself to fast kicks and breaking himself free. The clock was ticking, seems like it was up to Kaminari and Mina.

Kaminari was slowly approaching his limit of his sanity, but could not afford to give it away. "Say." He dodges a spray of acid. "How about the loser owes the winner something?" Sadly this was no distraction, he was really interested in a 'reward'. Mina does a backflip to dodge a bolt and Kaminaris eyes stray to her waist. Mina notices and a mean smile forms on her face, not that Kaminari could see it from the distance. "Sounds fine with me." She sends another spray that he dodges and this time the liquid steams and melts the rock. Kaminari gulps. He decides to set it all on one card.

"Shoji! I'll take them out! You take care of the rest!" ("WAIT A MINUTE!") Too late. Kaminari pulls out all stops and the human lightning bolt releases his wrath to smite the villains. Mina sees what is happening and makes a desperate gamble.

"Iida! Keep those glasses clean!" She fervently hopes he understands and to her immense relief he immediately crouches down and presents a smaller target. Now she just had to play her part.

"I never did this before, but this is UA after all! PLus ULTRAAAA!" With her left hand she sends a stream of weak glasses cleaning acid to shower Iida.  
With the other she sends a highly potent acid from her position to Shojis, she tries to not hit him directly but still splatters his boots and arms a bit. She keeps up the streams until she is hit by Kaminaris bolt and loses consciousness.

The bolt, which barely lost energy follows the conductive trail to its goal, the six-armed form os Shoji.

Iida hears Shoji get roasted by the electricity and hopes his acid shield will hold out. The spark springs over from Shoji to him and he feels the electricity buzzing over his armor. His arms and legs begin spasming, but he manages to hold out the duration of the attack.

With wobble legs he stands up and checks the situation. Shoji is down and out, same for Mina and Kaminari stands at the same spot with a stupid look on his face, his arms in front and his thumbs up. "Weeeee~" He cheers...?

Iida sighs deeply and captures Shoji and Kaminari in the capture tape, immediately after All Might calls the match.

"VILLAINS WIN!"

\- back at the base after Shoji and Mina recovered

"Are you feeling better?" All Might asks the victims of the last attack. Nods all around and Kaminari was looking less stupid already.

"Wonderful! So we can start the evaluation then. Who wants to go first?"

Kirishima strucks his fist in the sky. "Me! ME! Mina was the best in this round! She integrated herself in the planning and managed to form a useful strategy with Iida! The she absolutely dominated in the fight against the heroes! And at the end she acknowledged her own limits and surpassed as she sacrificed herself for the victory!" There were tears running down his face and his eyes were stars. "It was so freakin manly!" The others did not know how to handle the strange compliment, but Mina was only laughing and gave the crying boy a hug. "Thank you Kiri!" she whispers in his ear.

All Might was smiling proudly at the display. "Starting off strong eh? Indeed! Ashido-san has shown tremendous effort! You make me proud to have witnessed it, young miss!" All Might gives her a small bow and turns back to the class. "Who next?"

Surprisingly Todoroki decided to participate. "Iida has shown good teamwork and effort. He has managed to integrate his teammates lessons and use it when there was no time to convey a plan. The only thing he could have done better was how he handled Shoji. He could have momentarily disengaged and rush Kaminari with a shield as Shoji did before. His stalemate forced his partner to sacrifice herself." All Might nods and Iida was bowing to Mina as he pleads for forgiveness.

"A bit harsh, but all in all fitting. Iida should have been able to do more, but that's what this is for, after all. Next!" They all ignored Iida bellowing his thanks for the advice at full force.

Jiro smacks her lips in anticipation, but she gets beaten to the punch by Sero. For a moment she fears he will take her fun.

"Shoji-" Thank god."- was trying to work together. He came up with a plan B, which he then realized to the best of his ability. He showed some innovative thinking when he used the shield, but he should have focused less on the bom and more on Mina. He could have given Kaminari an opportunity to take out Iida." The black haired boy stops and thinks for a moment. "He tried." And finishes with a shrug.

"That's quite right! While it is right to keep the eyes on the prize it is sometimes better to stop and smell the roses, or crush the secondary objectives in this case. But you still gave it a good shot." He gives the boy a thumbs up.

"The best for last eh?" Kaminari asks the round and no one knows how to tell him, no one besides Jiro that is.

"It was bad." Kaminaris smile falls." You made a bad plan, ignored your teammate, relied entirely on your quirk, didn't react to your enemy and in the end self destructed and fried your own teammate. I give it minus ten from a hundred." The soul of Kaminari was exploring the outside world when she finishes.

All Might sweat drops and wonders how to let the boy down lightly. "Well. Ahem- you gave it a shot. NOW! Who is MVP?" He decides to hurry to the next thing instead.

The whole class turns and points at Mina, who was still comforting Kirishima. "Exactly!"

Onto the next battle!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,...
> 
> You know Hades? The game everyone and their ancestor says is good? Yeah, it's pretty good, you should definitely play it if you can.
> 
> ...Though maybe not when you are supposed to do something, like write a chapter - NOT that I would speak from experience! No Sir! - you know... just a friendly warning
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter 15**

The class was still celebrating their latest results of a battle, congratulating the deserving MVP.

"YAY!" "Bravo!" "Awesome job out there!" "Damn extras! Just wait for MY turn!" Or at least most of them.

Watching them was a small red figure with blonde hair and a bad temper.

" _Look at those idiots, cheering for such a pathetic performance! When it is finally my turn I will show them their place, beneath me!"_ He was promising to his 'family', but mostly to himself. A blue figure was laying her 'hand' on her cheek as she softly shook her head and rebuked him.

" _Sorry, but must you always be so mean?"_ She asks, knowing full well the answer, but the answer was as unavoidable as her question.

" _Shut it! If they cheer now then they will be groveling before me as I grind my enemies into dust!"_ He raises a 'fist' and shakes it at the sky, vowing for it to be so.

" _Acknowledged! The chances of that are astronomically low."_ Said the yellow bastard that was his 'brother', for once deciding to not be a weirdo and actually participating in 'family matters'.  
" _DOMO!-" "-Same desu~!"_ _ **-Boy I will delete you if you EVER do that again-**_  
"- _I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS!"_ Caesar loved his brother, the yellow bastard, very much, he would like to take him in his arms and show him his fiery love.

" _Acknowledged! We don't possess those."_ The yellow bastard either inherited his 'fathers' tendency to misunderstand or just liked messing with his brother. Anyway, his words enraged Caesar and he was trying to grab Domo with his flaming hands, but it was laughably easy for the yellow bastard to evade his brother.

Their fun, really only Domo's fun, was interrupted from a high pitched giggle from above, it was their newest sister, Sakura.

" _Ehehe! Hihihi! Hohoho! You two are so funny! Ain't that right Rocky?"_ She asked her unwilling passenger. The living rock was dangling from his feeler in her grip and his endless tears said all about his opinion of his situation. " _Weeee!"_ He cries, the tears dutifully captured by Susume beneath him. " _Exactly Rocky! You said it!"_ She laughs and starts making loops through the air, Rockys cries intensifying further.

" _Acknowledged! That is not what he said."_ But Domo made no further moves to help his , technically older, baby brother.

Susume was fretting about Rocky, but also unwilling to ruin Sakura's fun and decided to just be prepared if, or rather when Rocky falls.

" _You better stop it and let him down! He doesn't like it."_ A gruff voice caused Sakura to stop and drop Rocky, who falls into Susumes arms where he promptly buried into her chest. Her slow growth showed that the tears have not stopped.

Sakura pouts and turns to Caesar " _Since when do you care what happens to Rocky!?"_ She asks in shock.

Caesar explodes almost like his 'father' " _WHO CARES FOR THAT CRYBABY!? I didn't say anything! And it's not like anything can happen to him._ " He mutters the last part, but Sakura was already no longer listening, the present mystery much more important.

Who told her off if it wasn't Caesar? Obviously not Domo, or one of the other two, Dio was still imprisoned. She watched over to the bad egg of the family who was hammering against the bottles inside (" _WRYYYYYYY!")_ , but no sound came out so it wasn't him, even if for some miraculous reason he gave a shit about Rocky.

That only left...

Sakura flies closer to the presumably sleeping form of her youngest older brother. " _Zzz...Zzz...Zzz"_ Maybe she only imagined it. She turns back and flies over to Rocky who just managed to calm down. " _Seems like it was nothing! Ain't that right Rocky? You love when I play with you!" "Weeeee!"_ The meaning of his answering cry is up for interpretation.

From the sleeping bag, bag with g obviously why would you ever make a mistake there, comes a low grumble, too low to be heard by anybody, that may be saying ' _troublesome...'._

From some steps away, a stocky shy boy was watching the family drama unfold.

' _Amazing!'_ Koda thought ' _Midoriya's quirk is so unique! Every one of his quirks creations have their own 'quirks'! Though I wonder why I can understand them... They look like some form of plants, or maybe little people... Or maybe it is something in the middle and that is why I can understand them! ... I wonder if I can order them though. They are a quirk after all._

 _Mhh... definitely not the Originals though. I could imagine that the other ones Midoriya pulled out would be more open to my commands. From the looks of it they don't have a will of their own, but that could as well mean that I can't control them! I'll have to ask him to test it out...'_ At this point his thoughts get interrupted by a large hand landing on his shoulder. Seems like All Might was trying to get his attention for a while.

The sheer strength in his hand, even in his haggard form, was humbling to Koda. He always thought he could not respect the number one hero any more than he did, but now he found out that he was wrong.

"Ah young Koda! Have I got your attention? Please don#t forget to make your order for some animals, or there won't be any for you to use." The kind hero reminded him.

Right! Koda bows deeply to the hero and runs to the terminal.

 _'Let's see... A cage full of ten mice can be released in the basement. A pair of doves can be brought to the roof and if I want a predator I can call for a mountain hawk-eagle, but I would have to catch him first and I would have to adopt him after_.' There was a whole section about laws for rare species and what would be expected of him if he conscripted on from the list for his use. ' _Seems like they would be my official partner and sidekick and I would be responsible for everything for them.'_

Which was to be expected really and throws up the question why he did not already have something like that and how the hell he managed to pass the exam. The answer is most likely mice gnawing on wires, but that answer also sucks ass so screw you.

' _I'm not ready for a partner yet (PRESUMABLY) and seeing as we are on the defence the doves would also be useless..._

 _Guess I only take some mice.'_ One could argue that such a system should have attack dogs on demand, but attack dogs are not naturally occurring things, well dogs yes, but not fully trained-You know what I mean! The list was strange anyway as it held no 'pet' animals, speak dogs and cats, but it held racoons.

Indeed, wise is he who fears the fabled raccoon quirk, and may he never encounter the mighty hippo quirk or wise tortoise quirk. Their holy trinity leads to a saga that should really be continued..., but only the moon knows the answer to that.

Anyway, there are no dogs.

Koda selects for some mice to be delivered to the lairs basement and gives All Might a thumbs up to signal he is ready.

All Might nods and turns around to see if Izuku is ready. "How about you my boy-!" Said boy was waiting at his side, his eyes wide in anticipation for All Mights sacred words he deigned to grace him with.

"Yes, All Might?" Izuku leans forward so he may not miss a word. Toshinori clears his throat, still wonderfully blood and pain free, and continues with what he wanted.

"My boy, it is about time to move to your lair, but I have a request to make." He began. Izukus eyes were twinkling as he was ready to give anything to prove his worth to his hero. "I know it will handicap you in a way, but would it be possible for you to not use any red Pikmin? I have confidence that you will be able to manage without them and it would be more fair for little Caesar." He explains.

Izuku did not hesitate for even a sliver of a second. "No problem All Might! I will only use my other Pikmin, I promise!" He assures. The smile All Might gives him is all the reward he needs. "Thank you, my boy." But the 'thank you' isn't bad either.

Izuku floats over to his Pikmin and decides that it would be stupid to take everyone with him, if he was not using them.

' _Dio and Gonzales obviously stay here.'_ He looks at Sakura. ' _Being able to fly is useful in many situations, bu we are going to be indoors, do I really need it? I'll leave her here and pull out a Pinky should I need one.'_ Well as long as it's not Brain...

' _That leaves me with Susume, Rocky and Domo.'_ He looks at his mothers Pikmin and decides to not take her. ' _She dislikes fighting and I really only need Blues. Guess it's only Domo and Rocky, huh.'_ Coming to a decision he grabs the crying rock and gives the yellow bastard a signal to follow.

"I'm ready!" He announces to All Might and the rest of the class that joined them. Toshinori sees what he chose and is about to say something, but is beaten to the punch by Kirishima. "Is that all you're going to take?" He asks incredulously.

Izuku misunderstanding the question looks down at the rock in his arms. "Yeah you're right. If I use Rocky against humans there will be too much damage." He was about to turn around and bring him back when Kirishima's shout stops him.

"ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME!? That's not manly at all!" He bellows. Izuku shakes his head in denial and tries to explain. "Nononono! I didn't mean to, really! It's just... if I use Rocky bones WILL break." He hopes that the other boy understands, but said boy only changes his skin to look more rock-like and punches his fist against each other, making a cracking sound.

"Just try it!" The boy was up to the challenge and his partner the frog-like girl seemed to agree. Izuku was about to try again to make them understand, but All Might ruined his plans.

"HaHaHa! Wonderful! This is what I call true fighting spirit! Clash with all your might so your limits may be pushed to infinity!" The hero turns to a dismayed Izuku. "Take Rocky with you to this test. I dare say it will be a learning experience for ALL of you." The heroes cryptic words were not helping Izuku.

-in the evil lair-

 _'Shit shit shit shit! What do I do!? I could possibly kill them using Rocky! WhatdoI-! Wait! That's it! I use a normal rocky! Besides really needing a new name they look basically the same... minus the hair that is...'_ Izuku shakes his head wildly _. 'NO! It should be alright! They won't think to check the hair and they shouldn't know the meaning regardless!'_

Sighing in relief Izuku stows Rocky away behind the bomb where he should stay unnoticed until the test is over. Relieved beyond measure he turns around-

"AH!" And jumps back in surprise as Koda stand directly in front of him. The boy was pressing his fingers against each other in a nervous habit and seemed to want to say something, but he wasn't saying anything.

"C-Can i help you, Koda-san?" Izuku asks.

The boy squirms and frets and his hands make wild gestures in the air, but Izuku does not understand what he wants. "Huh?"

" _Acknowledged! You want to test if Pikminions will listen to your command."_ The yellow bastard chose to help the shy boy out. Whether he learned sign language or only guessed the boys intentions will remain a mystery.

Tears of gratitude flowed down Kodas face as he nods the Domo, greatly freaking out Izuku who has no idea what is going on. 'Yes! Yes! Thank you!' Koda 'says'.

" _Acknowledged! Master understands neither sign language nor Piklish. Actual use of voice is inevitable."_ And just like that he crushed Kodas hopes and dreams, which Buddy, I can absolutely 100% understand not wanting to talk to somebody, but you're taking it a bit far. Someone will start to think you are mute! -cue Jiros sneeze in the background.

A low tone, like the softest breeze, reaches Izukus ears and for a moment he does not understand what he is hearing. First he looks if a window is open, but then he sees Kodas mouth moving.

 _'He can talk!'_ Izuku strains his ears to listen.

("I can use mice to warn us when they are coming and from where, but I would like to try using my quirk on yours, if you don't mind that is...") He takes a second or five to work out what he just heard and koda starts fretting that he did something wrong when Izuku finally decodes what he heard.

"Ah! You want to test your quirk on mine, right? Sure go ahead. Here." He pops out a rocky like he planned to, the copy stands still with blank eyes, but still tears in them. "Try getting him to move." He urges the other boy.

Koda steps closer and looks at the living rock, he immediately notices the lack of any higher mental function and crouches so he may whisper in the rocks ear.

"Go forward." He whispers in its ear. For a moment nothing happens and Koda starts to think that that was only expected, but then the rock turns to him and cocks his body/head as if it had a question. Did he not understand the command.

"G-Go forward!" Koda repeats, still no reaction. The attention he feels coming from Izuku and now the rock makes him nervous so the next command comes out more a begging cry than a command.

"Go forward, please..." And the rock starts stomping forward, slowly as rockies do.

" _Acknowledged! Your accent is terrible but understandable."_ Domo assures the boy. ("Is that why it didn't react sooner?") Koda asks. " _Acknowledged! The primary input was better, but subject 'rocky' has a different code from us. AIN'T THAT RIGHT ROCKY?!"_ Domo asks his brother. From behind the bomb Koda can hear a low " _Weeeee."_ Well that explains that.

Which is nice and all, but ultimately nothing has changed. Koda may be able to control Pikminions in a limited way, but they are for one not able to talk, so they can't scout for him, and they are rather weak and need a certain level of skill to handle effectively. In a surprising twist of fate the ones most useful for this new use of Kodas quirk, the Reds and Pinkys, are absent or not fitting for the situation. Leaving Koda with some rocks too heavy for HIM to effectively throw (short reminder Rockys are lighter for Izuku than they really are) and some fast runny boys.

("You can fight, right?") The semi-mute boy asks the yellow bastard. " _Acknowledged! Our offensive power is rather diminished. A bodycheck may be the most effective means of fighting."_ And the yellows suck at fighting because OF COURSE they do. Wonderful, any more good news?

Koda panics. ' _That means I have no way to attack and defend!'_ Well. Work hard Izuku.

Izuku, unsuspecting of Kodas breakdown, tries to form a plan.

"I would honestly prefer to attack, but nothing you can do I guess. I would say we place the bomb in the corner of a floor and bunker down. Your mice and Domo can warn us when they approach us and then we'll hold them off." He looks at the layout of their planned bomb room and sees that there is only on entrance, fitting to lay a trap. "I guess I can try to make something with some Blues... like some tripwire and a net, or maybe some rocky's? No Blues! And Domo will stand ready with the capture tape! That could work!"

Izuku was so busy with his mumbling and planning that he did not notice Kodas despair.

-with the heroes

"YOSHA! LET'S DO THIS! I'm feeling very manly right now, Asui-san!" Kirishima was in high spirits. Tsuyu watches his antics from the side with a small smile, but that smile covers a bold request.

"Kero. Call me Tsuyu, Kirishima-kun." How will the pure boy handle this bold request!?

"Ok, Tsuyu!" Rather easily it seems. "You can call me Kiri if you want." And he counters back without a second thought. Simply amazing.

As they finish socialising, they soon turn towards more pressing matters. Their plan for attack, to be exact.

"Kero. I'm pretty sure they will fortify their base, maybe lay some traps, so we should have the initiative. Do you have a plan Kiri-kun?" she asks.

"Of course! I can bust you a hole in a wall and then run through the door! Their traps won't be able to stop my manliness!" The redhead boasts. His rather unconventional idea of a pincer attack, brings her to an idea.

"That's actually a good plan, Kiri! But you should use the hole for yourself, I can climb in from the other sides window, so we won't trigger any traps and may throw them off." She suggests instead. Kirishima was a bit confused what she meant.

"'Through the window'? What do you mean? I thought your quirk was -! OH! You can climb on walls!?" The sheer awesomeness of his partners quirk was driving Kirishima to new heights of excitement. "Kero." His only answer was a smile with closed eyes and a small ribbit.

"With such a manly plan, how could we possibly lose!?" He cheers one last time before the starting signal rings out.

Showtime!

Izuku was cowering in a corner of the large room, his eyes never drifting from his trap in the door way, his ears sharpened for any noise, he looks over to his partner.

"..." Koda leans down to whisper with the mouse at his feet, a short quiek and an answer from the distance and the mouse quieks some more, after listening he holds up two fingers.

' _They're on the second floor... This is the fourth so it won't take much longer.'_ Izuku thinks to himself.

A short while later another quiek from the distance and Domo comes running in. " _Acknowledged! Enemies detected."_ Koda gives him a thumbs up and signals Izuku first four finger and then two. Izuku nods and takes stance, his 'flail' already prepared.

Koda waits for the heroes to approach when he sees something in the corner of his eye, but when he turns there is only the window. No way is something out there! He turns back around when another quiek reaches his ear. ' _Only one?_ ' he thinks to himself before his eyes open wide in realization. He frantically waves his arms to alert Izuku. When he gets his attention he points at the door and holds up one finger, then he points to the window and holds up another. Izuku cocks his head in confusion, just use words Koda!

Koda sees that his signals are not being understood and gathers his courage to shout- softly. "T-They-" But his efforts are in vain as the wall next to Izuku gets bashed in by Kirishima who looks like his skin hardened to rocks.

"Give it up villains! Your evilness has no chance against our manliness! Right, Tsuyu!" The window where koda used to crouch gets smashed in, but the boy had already moved. Asui slowly climbed in, her tongue extended a good bit from her mouth. "Right, kero." she answers.

Izuku wastes no time and swings his flail at Kirishima who gets knocked back by the force. "Koda, can you handle Asui for a bit!?" He shouts to his partner, Koda doesn't look confident, but lifts his arms in a defensive pose, Domo running around his legs.

Kirishima grins like a shark when he notices that Izuku is fully focused on him. "Just you, me and Rocky! -eh? Did something happen to the little guy?" Kirishima could swear the living rock looked a bit different, he definitely had hair for one.

Izuku sweats nervously and holds the rocky over his shoulder so his own hair hides the top of his head. "N-No? Nothing!" He assures very convincingly - not. To hide his bad poker face he sends another hit flying at Kirishima who has to brace himself to not be pushed back. Izuku gets ready to send another hit when Kirishima's enraged voice stops him.

"Is this a joke to you, Midoriya!?" The redhead yells. "Are you underestimating me, is that it?" Kirishima throws his arms wide presenting his hard chest. "Because I can feel that you are not giving it your all!" The words hit Izuku like a punch and make him stagger back. From behind the bomb Rocky comes stumbling out, worrying about Izuku.

Kirishima seeds the real Rocky and points accusingly at Izuku. "Use him! If you have any respect for us, use him!" Kirishima's words make Izuku shake his head. "You don't understand! He WILL break your bones! I can't use him against people!" He proclaims, shaking his head.

Tsuyu watches the argument and she agrees with Kirishima, this was no time to for holding back! He was already only working with a sliver of his whole power and he was holding back his punches!? Get fucking real! She didn't know if it was arrogance or ignorance, but she did not like it one bit.

She ignored her opponent, who was wielding a mouse in one hand and dangling Domo by his feeler in the other, and snaps out her tongue as Izuku was attacking again. Snatching up one of the Blues making up his whip. She did not plan to, but she swallows the little one on reflex, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Kero~." A hungry croak escapes her mouth and she swipes away some saliva. ' _Delicious!'_ She eyes the Blues that fell down when she snatched the first one.

Izuku watches in disbelief as a part of his whip gets snatched away, and he shrieks in horror when he sees Tsuyu swallowing the Blue down. "ASUI-SAN!?" He extends an arm in worry "Are you ok? Hurry spit it out!" When she next turns to him he notices a weird look in her eyes, were her eyes always like that?

"Kero. Kero. Kero." Before he can react she snatches up three more and gulps them down. "Asui-san!?" he shrieks.

Even Kirishima was stupefied by what is happening, but he shakes his head and runs to tackle Izuku to the ground, but despite common sense he does not reach for the capture tape and instead focuses on Rocky whose tears started flowing again when he saw Izuku get tackled down.

"Kirishima-" "Silence! No more word from you, you have done enough damage! Do you have no pride?" Before Izuku can react to the outrageous claims his face gets pressed down by a hardened arm. Kirishima makes sure he is silent and then addresses Rocky.

"Rocky!" The crying rock flinches back in shock and for a moment his tears stop. In the background Tsuyu feasts on Izukus forces and Koda watches in horror, clutching Domo to his chest.

Kirishima pounds his chest. "Come here and fight me!" Izuku wrenches free his head. "It's no use! He is just a baby!" He tries to explain, but Kirishima just shakes his head.

"A baby is just a man who has not found a reason to fight! It's time to grow up!" His gaze pierces the crying rock, stopping his tears. "What is it you love!?" He asks the rock.

For a moment Rocky does not react and Izuku is about to try explain it to Kirishima again when something incredible happens. "W-WEEE WA! _MY FAMILY!_ " Rocky actually talked.

Izuku is astonished, but just shakes his head again. There was no way for Kirishima to understand him after all, but Kirishima has some surprises on his own.

"Your family,eh?" He stomps on Izukus back, driving the air from his lungs. "Well I got your Father right here!"

Izuku guesses that he would technically the mother, but he sees no reason to correct the redhead on that point.

"What are you going to do now!?" He demands of the rock. Rocky's will breaks as easily as glass and he steps back and a flood of tears was seconds away from starting.

But before they can an enraged Kirishima yells at him again.

"Is that your answer!? Are you going to abandon your family!?" More softly. "Are you not going to fight for what you love?"

Rocky stops, tears and all and Kirishima's words echo through his head. Kirishima continues. "To protect what you gotta protect! That is a man!" He stomps on Izukus back once more and then steps forward his arms lifted up in front of him.

"Just you and me! Man against Man! Come at me!" He challenges the no longer crying rock.

"*cough cough* I'm telling you! Rocky does not have the mind-" "This is not about the mind, but the HEART!" Izukus words will not deter Kirishima. No matter he just has to gather his strength again and he can go back on attack.

If Rocky did not have other plans. "Rocky!?" Izuku could not believe his eyes! The small guy who cried when a butterfly landed on his feeler was lifting his arms and approaching Kirishima. Incredible! And incredibly dangerous!

"What the- ! Kirishima! Stop this! You don't understand! Rockys powers are too dangerous! He will break your bones!" He tries to get up, but his legs are like jelly. He forces them under him, but it was too late. The two men met.

Kirishima hardens his full body and lifts his arms in a defensive pose. "Bring it." He taunts.

"Woo!" The living rock gathers all the strength he has in his stubby legs and jumps forward, directly towards Kirishima.

* **CRACK** *

A horrible noise thunders through the room and the other three students flinch violently, Tsuyu finally ripped from her frenzy. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Izuku checks the damage as Rocky slowly wobbles close to him and hugs his leg.

"Kirishima..." The redheads arm dangled uselessly at his said, obviously broken in possibly more than one place.

The boy grits his teeth and smiles through the pain. "Now that's a man." He says and nods to Rocky, before he falls unconscious.

Izuku watches the unconscious form of his fellow student and feels empty inside. ' _I thought I was resolved, but am I still only playing around?_ ' he questions himself.

" _HEROES WIN!_ " All Mights shout rips him from his dark thoughts. "EH!?" He turns around to a wild-eyed Koda standing over a twitching Tsuyu, wrapped up in capture tape. What happened!?

-a bit earlier with Koda

Surprisingly Kirishima's pep talk had found another avid listener.

"To protect what you gotta protect! That is a man!"

The words of the redhead rocked Koda and he felt his heart beating wildly. ' _But I have nothing to fight...'_ he tells himself, but-

"This is not about the mind, but the HEART!"

-' _Rocky is so small, but even he fights.'_ His hand holding Domos feeler clenches hard. ' _Then, me too...!'_

"AHHHH!" With a high pitched shriek/war cry he twirls Domo above his head and hits the completely unprepared Tsuyu's body.

The force of the hit is too strong and Domo dies, electrocuting Tsuyu in the process. An animalistic Koda watches his prey and he punches his chest with a closed fist in triumph. Then he wraps the capture tape around her wrist.

" _HEROES WIN!"_

Who could have seen that coming!?

\- back with the class

"Are you sure you don't want to go to recovery girl first, young man? We can wait no problem." A concerned Toshinori asks the redheaded boy.

"No it's fine, really! I would really like to hear my assessment first." Kirishima waves his concern away with a smile, before his grin falls and sweat rolls down his head. "Besides Izuku took good care of me already." He mentions to his broken arm, or what used to be an arm and was now a giant mass of grey slime. "Does it hurt?" Izuku immediately frets when he notices his smile falter. "No really! I'm fine."

All Might decides to continue. "Ahem- Who wants to start?" he asks the round.

An explosion gives the answer.

"DEKU! You useless piece of shit! You were playing around when you should have known better!" Bakugos harsh words rouse the protest of the class, but Izuku stops them with raised arms.

"I'm sorry Kacchan. You're exactly right." His eyes which looked down until now meet Kirishima's and he bows deeply, first to him then to Tsuyu and even to Koda. "I'm sorry. My resolve was too weak. I promise to better myself until next time!" He promises. He bows until he sees a hand in front of his face, looking up he sees Kirishima in front of him.

"That was real manly of you Partner!" The redheads accepts?

"What else young Bakugo?" All Mights asks the resident demolition man.

"Everything! He could have swarmed them with a literal army, he could have secured the bomb on the ceiling, he could have used the Yellows for hit and run tactics, he could have used the Pinkys to rain down rocky's on the heroes head, he could have done ANYTHING!-, but he resorted to the only tactic he knew and was comfortable with and it would have cost him the victory if his opponent wasn't eating stupidity and chivalry for breakfast!" All valid reasons, but all lacking one thing - character development.

"As much as it pains me, my boy, but young Bakugo is completely right. You underestimated your enemies and overestimated your own abilities and you only won through the actions of the others." All Might sloem gaze burns like fire on Izukus skin, he vows on his life to be better.

All Might flashes a smile at the resolve he sees in Izuku's eyes and turns back to the class. "Next?"

Ashido Mina throws her arm up and dances on the spot. "Rocky was the best! A real good boy, no a best boy! FULL POINTS!" She cheers, followed by the rest of the more excitable members of the class. Rocky sitting on the ground hugging Izukus leg looks up in confusion before he is grabbed by Mina and held aloft by his fans. "Rocky Rocky!" They chant.

All Might sweat drops and tries to calm them down again. "Sadly, as splendid as Rocky's performance was, I was asking about on of the others." he explains to the crowd.

Mina stops and pouts for a moment before she talks again. "Kirishima came up with a reasonable plan and gave Tsuyu-chan an idea to trick the villains. He also used his quirk in a useful way to counter their traps and he held himself in battle against Izuku.

He could have won, if he didn't lose sight of the objective, but at the same time I would not say that it was wrong what he did. Even if it cost him the victory." She straightens her shoulders and dares All Might to say different.

The hero just laughs and agrees with her. "I couldn't have said it better myself! Young Kirishima! Meddling in others business is a sign of a true hero! You may not have won the battle, but you will win the war, if you understand what I mean. I'm in awe of your spirit." And he gives the boy a shining smile. Kirishima fights with the tears.

Before All Might can say anything Uraraka lifts her arm and continues on his sign.

"Tsuyu came up with a good plan and used her quirk to get the jump on the villains. She also was keeping the upper hand in the fight against Koda-kun. She was also ver ingenious when she used a surprise attack to take away Deku-kuns weapon, before she well..." Uraraka drifted off, unsure what to say and looked at the mortified figure cowering in the corner.

"I can never show my face again kero." The girl laments and the class does not know how to react, All Might too for that matter. Izuku takes a heart and steps closer.

"Asui-san. Don't worry about it." He reassures her, Tsuyu looks up with red and wet eyes. Her eyes ask him if he really means it. Izuku nods and continues with new confidence.

"I have more Pikmin than I can count and they reproduce faster than you could ever eat them. As for taste... well I can't say I ever tasted them, but they DO look a bit like candy, don't they?" He tries to joke, he has a feeling that mentioning that he saw real frogs trying to eat some Blues would be bad. Instead he slaps his onion and pops out a Pinky.

"Here. For you." Some of the girls wince, but Asui knows he does not mean it like that, so she accepts and gulps down.

' _Yummy! Fresh and sweet, it tastes like...'_ Tsuyus face suddenly turned darker and Izuku frets that she did not like it. She turns away and hides her face. "It was delicious kero." She assures him. As he turns back her eyes follow him.

Seems like spring came early this year...

Seeing that Tsuyu was no longer moping uraraka continued where she left off earlier.

"You could say she did a good job of neutralizing Izukus quirk, but she completely ignored Koda, which cost her the victory in the end." She finishes.

"Y-Yes." All Might also does not know what to say to Tsuyus performance and so he doesn't. He just gives her a nod and continues on.

"Last one!" He looks expectantly in the crowd.

Finally Shoji speaks up.

"He tried to combine his quirk with his partners, which he successfully did, but then failed to administer in the praxis. His cooperation with Domo does not count in my opinion.

He used his quirk successfully to scout the opposition, but shy demeanor costed them in the ensuing fight.

While he initially engaged Asui-san it soon became apparent that he has no fighting prowess, which he should have evened out with some minions from his partner.

When Asui-san launched her attack on Midoriya's forces he only watched for a long time instead of apprehending Asui-san while she was ... indisposed." Utter destruction spills out of the six-armed boys second, or third? fourth?, mouth.

With ever word Koda gets smaller and smaller, Domos encouraging patting on his leg useless. Thankfully Shoji had some good words for him.

"Though at the end he finally showed his resolve and managed to neutralize Asui-san and capture her, thus winning them the match."

All Might and the class were stupefied at the torrent of words that came out of the normally so stoic boys mouth(s).

"I-indeed, young man!" He turns to Koda who is looking frightened of the heroes judgement.

"You did good, young man. You had not found your resolve at the start but it came to you when it mattered. Keep that feeling in your heart and you will become a splendid hero!" He finishes with 'pep-talk-smile' number 13, always sure to bring the desired result! And indeed the young boy was looking much livelier.

"That leaves us with only one thing!" He starts, before turning to Kirishima. "Promise me you go to Recovery girl after this ok?" A nod and he continues.

"Who is the MVP?" he asks the class.

"Uhm..." "Well..." "It's...! um"

The class hmm'ed and hemmed , but they could not come to a decision. They all made mistakes, heavy mistakes.

Finally Mina could not watch it any longer. "Guys really?" She shakes her head in disbelief at their cluelessness.

"It's obvious!" She mocks. "IT'S ROCKY!" She holds up the little guy and begins a chant that gets copied by the whole class.

"ROCKY ROCKY ROCKY!"

All Might gave up and joint the chant, after pushing Kirishima in the direction of the infirmary.

NEXT BATTLE!


End file.
